Tudo por amor
by Sandra Potter
Summary: UA. Tiago é o príncipe de Carpegnia… Lilian uma professora em Saint Louis …os dois apaixonamse … Mas como poderia Lilian convencer Tiago de que o amava por si mesmo e não pela sua coroa? TL
1. Chapter 1

UA. Tiago é o príncipe de Carpegnia… Lilian uma professora em Saint Louis …os dois apaixonam-se … Mas como poderia Lilian convencer Tiago de que o amava por si mesmo e não pela sua coroa? T/L

**Prologo**

Desde que os seus olhos se encontraram, a professora Lilian Evans soube que estava perdida. Só pensava no alto e bonito desconhecido que tinha entre seus braços para dançar … mas depois de uma noite inesquecível, tinham seguido caminhos separados.

Até que Lilian descobriu que iriam viver sob o mesmo tecto. E descobriu que o homem que parecia nem ter um dólar era na realidade Tiago Potter, príncipe de Carpegnia. Mas, mesmo antes de saber que pelas suas veias corria sangue azul, Lilian soube que Tiago era tudo o que sempre tinha desejado num homem …

N/A: Oi! Esta é a minha primeira fic, por isso eu tenho um pouco de medo de a mandar para o ar.

Espero que tenham gostado deste pequeno prologo….

Beijos

Sandra Potter


	2. Capitulo I

**Capitulo I**

- Havia homens nesse casamento? - Clarice Evans engoliu uma dentada minúscula da sua sobremesa, tentando disfarçar o brilho dos seus olhos.

Lilian resistiu ao impulso de suspirar. Como é que sua mãe não se apercebia de que nem tudo na vida girava à volta dos homens? O facto de ter quase trinta anos e continuar a ser solteira obcecara a sua mãe. Porém, ela estava decidida a não se conformar com qualquer um. Também não se iria casar por dinheiro, como sua mãe esperava.

Lilian queria viver um conto de fadas. Queria um homem que a adorasse e que a amasse, com uma paixão que desafiasse toda a lógica. Era bastante simples: queria ser feliz para sempre.

- Pois não convidaram nenhum homem – respondeu Lilian. Quando o silêncio se prolongou mais que o normal, deu-se conta de que a mãe esperava uma resposta para a sua pergunta absurda.

Clarice olhou para ela uns segundos e depois riu-se.

- Claro que havia homens. Chicago está cheio de homens. O que te perguntava é se conheceste alguém interessante.

- Dancei com vários homens – disse Lilian tentando esquivar-se à pergunta com uma resposta verdadeira: tinha passado a maior parte da noite a falar ou a dançar com antigos companheiros de universidade.

- Houve algum em especial que te chamasse a atenção?

Lilian bebeu um gole do seu café delicioso da Guatemala. Havia um homem em concreto que fizera mais do que chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Como se chama?

- Quem? – perguntou Lilian, desesperada, comendo um pedaço de bolo de queijo para arrefecer o aquecimento que o café lhe produzira. Oxalá tivesse saído depois do jantar.

- O homem que te está a fazer corar – disse Clarice. – Presumo que seja bonito.

- Bonito?

A imagem de Tiago projectou-se na mente de Lilian. Bonito era pouco. Sempre gostara de homens de cabelo escuro. Para alem disso, Tiago tinha uns olhos castanhos iluminados por brilhos dourados e esverdeados escondidos atrás de uns óculos. Os seus cabelos eram pretos e como se diria? "indomáveis". Tinha quase dois metros, era magro, musculado e largo de ombros. Nos seus braços, qualquer mulher sentir-se-ia delicada, feminina e desejável.

- Era bonito – disse Lilian quebrando o silêncio. – mas, não importa porque não voltarei a vê-lo.

Uma aventura de uma noite não significava nada. Lilian não ia cometer o erro de acreditar que aquilo fora algo mais do que sexo.

- Sempre foste muito pessimista.

- Realista, diria eu – replicou Lilian.

- Se tivesses aprendido alguma coisa comigo e com o teu pai, saberias que querer é poder.

- Estás em Chicago, mãe – disse Lilian, perguntando-se porque continuavam a manter aquela conversa incomoda. O bolo de queijo não era bom. – Mesmo que o quisesse voltar a ver, não saberia como o contactar.

- No entanto, com certeza que um dos teus amigos no casamento saberia – apontou clarice.

- Era um antigo colega de estudos de Arthur Weasley. – disse Lilian, encolhendo os ombros. – É tudo o que sei.

Não era tudo o que sabia dele. Contudo, era tudo o que ia dizer sobre ele. A sua mãe não tinha de saber como era Tiago nu, nem que falava francês enquanto fazia amor.

- Arthur Weasley – Clarice franziu o sobrolho. – Esse nome é-me familiar.

Lilian suspirou. Arthur vivera vários anos em Saint Louis. Clarice vira-o em várias ocasiões. Porém, aparentemente, não o pusera num lugar suficientemente alto na escala social, para merecer ser recordado.

- É o publicitário de Christy Diggory.

- Ah, claro – Clarice sorriu. Com certza que se recordava da apresentadora importante e do seu marido. – Devias telefonar a Christy ou a Amos. Tenho a certeza que eles te ajudarão a encontrá-lo.

- Não – Lilian não ia passar por aquilo.

Quatro anos antes, Amos Diggory era o homem com quem Lilian planeara casar-se. Todavia, numa viagem de fim-de-semana a Las Vegas casara-se com a sua namorada do liceu. Lilian perdoara-os há algum tempo. No entanto, a ultima coisa que queria de Christy ou de Amos era que pensassem que ela estava desesperada ao ponto de perseguir um homem que não se incomodara a pedir-lhe o número de telefone.

O facto de naquele fim-de-semana se ter comportado como uma parva, não significava que o fosse.

- A que se dedica o homem misterioso? – perguntou a mãe.

Lilian comeu outro pedaço de bolo, quase a sorrir pela cara com que a mãe ia a sorrir ao ouvir a sua resposta.

- Não tem trabalho.

A excitação quase desapareceu dos olhos da mãe. No entanto, ficou ainda um brilho leve de esperança.

- É suficiente rico para não trabalhar?

Tiago levara-a ao aeroporto num velho Buick de finais dos anos oitenta. Lilian esboçou um sorriso trocista e abanou a cabeça.

- Morto de fome – Clarice abanou a cabeça desgostosa. – Estão por todos os lados. Bom, não penses demasiado nele. Além disso, provavelmente, deve ser casado.

- Não é casado! – Exclamou Lilian. Ela sempre pensara que o casamento era algo sagrado, por isso reparava se usava aliança quando a convidou para dançar. Depois, quando a acompanhou até ao quarto, perguntara-lhe directamente.

- Não te zangues. A maioria dos homens estão casados, é um facto.

- Pois ele, não – frisou Lilian, perdendo o controle de si mesma. - Se não, não teria estado com ele.

- Como? – perguntou Clarice, levantando as sobrancelhas e deixando imediatamente de mexer o café. – Passaste a noite com ele?

As faces de Lilian incendiaram-se perante o olhar de curiosidade da mãe.

- Não, por Deus! Dançamos um pouco, bebemos uns copos e falamos.

Embora Lilian não fosse muito boa actriz, naquele momento a sua actuação deve ter sido convincente, porque a expressão da sua mãe foi de desilusão.

- Só isso?

- Porque perguntas? Por acaso achas que devia ter ido para a cama com ele? - Lilian levantou a voz.

- Não me teria parecido mal – disse a mãe, encolhendo os ombros. – Queria que te divertisses no fim-de-semana. Se incluía uma aventura com um homem atraente, então eu não teria qualquer problema com isso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilian apertou os lábios ao recordar-se das palavras da mãe e arrancou de carro da casa desta. Enquanto ela se atormentava pelo seu comportamento descuidado, a sua mãe não via nada de mal nisso.

Claro que isso não a devia ter surpreendido. A mãe acreditava que se devia viver cada momento e fazer o que quisesse. Embora Lilian tivesse recusado essa filosofia de vida, o fim-de-semana anterior abraçara-a com uma paixão que a fazia corar.

Fora estranhamente fácil. Fora somente necessário um olhar na sala de dança…

" Lilian esboçou um sorriso tímido e levantou o seu copo em jeito de saudação. Já tinha reparado nele na pista de dança. A primeira vez que o vira estava a falar com uma loira, que se ria sem parar, de um modo muito irritante. Depois, enquanto dançava com Joni Alvarez, que a cumprimentara, enquanto girava sem cessar nos seus braços.

Lilian estava intrigada. Contudo, parecia que ele nem a tinha visto. Até um instante depois, quando o viu a olhar para ela. Ela sentira um calafrio e ele pousara o seu copo vazio no tabuleiro de um empregado, para se encaminhar para ela.

Uns instantes depois estava ao seu lado.

- Apetece-te dançar? – perguntara-lhe, com uma voz grave, precipitando os batimentos do seu coração.

Lilian encolheu ligeiramente os ombros e pousou o seu copo na mesa.

- Porquê?

Assim que lhe pegou na mão e a atraiu para si, ela deu-se conta do erro que tinha acabado de cometer. Estando entre seus braços, Lilian sentia o sangue percorreu o seu corpo a toda a velocidade e tremia de ansiedade.

Dançaram juntos três canções, até que Lilian se desculpou e saiu. Começava a sentir-se de um modo muito perigoso.

Saiu da sala, atravessou a recepção do hotel e dirigiu-se ao elevador, dizendo para si mesma que fora o casamento que despertara aqueles sentimentos de … bem… desejo.

Sara Michaels, uma das suas amigas da Saint Louis, que era cantora, actuara no casamento e as canções de amor acordaram os sentimentos que Lilian mantinha normalmente bem enterrados.

Também não ajudara o facto de que na festa toda a gente estava acompanhada, menos ela.

Suspirou e levantou a mão para premir o botão do elevador.

- Deixa-me ajudar-te - disse uma voz familiar, num murmúrio.

Lilian levantou o olhar e os seus olhos abriram-se de surpresa. A ultima vez que vira Tiago, estava rodeado por várias jovens que pareciam enlevadas com cada palavra que pronunciava.

- Também ficaste com sono?

- Não, eu não vou dormir no hotel – disse ele.

A porta do elevador abriu-se e ele fez um gesto com a mão para que ela entrasse primeiro. Depois seguiu-a. – Pareceu-me uma boa ideia acompanhar-te até ao teu quarto.

Lilian franziu o sobrolho. Se tivesse a dançar, teria começado a rir-se. Todavia, só tinha bebido alguns copos de vinho e estava completamente sóbria.

- Consigo chegar ao meu quarto perfeitamente bem sozinha. Não preciso de escolta.

- não disse que precisavas – disse ele, piscando o olho. – faço-o porque me apetece.

Embora gostasse de estar com ele e de falar com ele, Lilian não tinha a certeza se era boa ideia deixa-lo acompanha-la ao quarto.

- Caso não tenha dado conta, não mordo.

O seu sorriso era tão contagiante que Lilian também sorriu. A porta fechou-se e Lilian carregou no número do seu piso.

- Como posso ter a certeza disso?

- Porque – deu um passo para ela, - se mordesse, já o teria feito na pista de dança.

Sem uma palavra de advertência, ele aproximou-se e levou a mão até a nuca dela, acariciando-lhe também o queixo com os polegares.

Ela ficou sem fôlego. O tempo pareceu parar, quando os seus olhares se encontraram; o olhar dele reflectia a mesma labareda que lhe ardia nas veias.

- Quero acompanhar-te até ao teu quarto – repetiu ele.

Lilian ganhou fôlego e abanou a cabeça. Não tinha a certeza de poder confiar nele … Ou seria em si mesma que não confiava?

- É demasiado …

- Irresistível?

- Estava a pensar mais em insistente – o elevador abriu-se e ela saiu. Tiago seguiu-a.

- Toda a gente tem algum defeito.

- Ser impulsiva nunca foi um dos meus – afirmou ela.

Pegou-lhe na mão e acariciou-lhe a palma com a ponta do dedo.

- Manda-me embora, que eu irei.

As suas carícias não deixavam Lilian respirar, quanto mais pesar com clareza.

- Não tenho a certeza …

- Talvez isto te ajude a decidir.

Ele atraiu-a para si, levantou-lhe o queixo com o dedo e cobriu-lhe os lábios.

A sua boca era quente e sensual. A barba escassa da madrugada picava-lhe ligeiramente a pele, enviando descargas de desejo por todo o seu corpo. O seu coração batia ferozmente no peito. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela com uns olhos castanhos penetrantes.

Lilian respirou fundo, enquanto se olhavam. Desejava aquele homem, de um modo que desafiava toda a lógica. Tinha a certeza de que era um sentimento honesto e real.

A única coisa que restava decidir era se devia ou não confiar no seu instinto. "

O som do telemóvel trouxe Lilian de volta à realidade. Por momentos, sentiu-se ultrajada, como se a chamada tivesse interrompido algo importante. Nas suas lembranças, naquela noite, no seu quarto, nada os interrompera. Estiveram os dois sozinhos, sem interrupções … toda a noite.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim do primeiro cap. espero que tenham gostado.

Eu queria dedicar este capitulo a Thaty, Luuh Potter e JhU Radcliffe por terem sido as primeiras a comentar e por me terem apoiado.

Agora um trecho do proximo cap:

"Preciso de alguém com quem dividir o apartamento. Se conheceres alguém que esteja interessado, dá-lhe o meu número. 

Sara encostou-se na sua cadeira, pensativa.

- Talvez conheça alguém. O único problema é que é um homem.

Lilian evitou a tentação de sorrir. Só Sara se preocuparia com isso.

- Não me importa.

- Não sei há quanto tempo está em Saint Louis. No entanto, anda à procura de um lugar onde ficar. Acho que se darão bem.

- Conheço-o?

- Não é daqui – respondeu Sara. – Acabo de o contratar para que se encarregue de preparar a minha viagem pela Europa."

Bjs e comentem please!

Sandra Potter


	3. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

- A minha vida está totalmente descontrolada – confessou Lilian, com um suspiro à sua amiga, Sara Michaels.

Sara bebeu um gole do seu refrigerante e olhou para Lilian com os seus olhos azuis, curiosos. Porém, não preocupados.

- Não me digas que há saldos nalgum centro comercial?

- Oxalá fosse isso. É algo mais sério.

Sara pareceu surpreendida com a resposta.

- O que te aconteceu, Lily?

Lilian hesitou. Era o momento perfeito. Todavia, as palavras não lhe saiam. A cantora era a sua melhor amiga e a sua bússola em questões de consciência. Embora soubesse que Sara se iria surpreender, pela negativa, ao ouvir a sua história. Lilian sabia que ela era a única que a podia ajudar a sair daquela confusão de emoções.

Estava consciente de que não podia contar com os seus pais para a ajudarem com aquele problema, embora desejasse poder seguir o conselho da mãe e esquece-lo simplesmente. O problema era que não o conseguia tirar da cabeça e se recordava com nitidez total de cada momento que passara com ele.

- Lily? – chamou Sara, sorrindo para a animar.

- Alguma vez fizeste algo de errado, consciente de que era errado?

Uma expressão estranha desenhou-se no rosto de Sara. Em vez de responder, bebeu outro gole do seu refrigerante e o seu olhar perdeu-se no horizonte. Finalmente assentiu.

- Não preciso que me contes – disse Lilian, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. – No entanto, fosse o que fosse, se tivesses de voltar a faze-lo, fá-lo-ias?

- na altura pensava que aquilo era correcto – disse Sara, - era muito jovem. Agora posso dizer que errei.

Lilian não sabia qual poderia ter sido o pecado de Sara. No entanto, conhecendo a tendência da sua amiga de fazer sempre o que era correcto, não podia ser muito mau. Com certeza que nada comparado com uma aventura de uma noite. Contudo, agradava-lhe verificar que Sara conseguia entender que uma pessoa se desviasse do bom caminho.

- Fiz algo – disse vagamente Lilian, - que sabia que estava errado desde o começo. Porem, continuei em frente e fi-lo de qualquer modo.

- Agora lamentas – respondeu Sara com uma voz compreensiva, inclinando-se para lhe pegar numa mão. – A dada altura, todos fazemos coisas assim, coisas que lamentamos.

Lilian emitiu um gemido. Sara não percebera nada. Não eram os remorsos da consciência que a incomodavam, era a falta deles.

- O caso é que não me sinto mal – disse Lilian. - Sei que devia. Contudo, não só não me sinto mal, como também se tivesse oportunidade, voltaria a faze-lo.

Sara franziu o sobrolho.

- Não te entendo.

- É a minha mãe. Estou a começa a ficar parecida com ela.

Sara olhou para os sacos cheios de roupa acabada de comprar que Lilian tinha ao seu lado. Quando Lilian estava nervosa, nada a conseguia tranquilizar mais do que uma visita a um centro comercial. Sara, tal como o resto das suas amigas, assumira que ir às era a sua forma de descarregar o stress.

Lilian também olhou para os sacos. A única coisa que lamentava era que teria que devolver a maior parte das coisas que comprara. Gastara a maior parte do seu salário no pagamento da renda do apartamento de luxo que tinha no centro da cidade e sobrava pouco para os seus caprichos.

- Lily, não és a mesma desde que voltaste de Chicago. O que aconteceu?

- Diverti-me em Chicago. – respondeu Lilian, evitando a pergunta. – Foi incrível voltar a ver toda a gente.

Porem, a verdade era que a reunião fora agridoce para ela. Lilian alegrara-se pela ultima das suas amigas de universidade se ter casado, tal como pelas restantes amigas que carregávamos os seus bebes nos braços. O que não deixou de pensar foi quando seria a sua vez. Quando encontraria o homem que lhe estava destinado? Quando teria o seu filho nos seus braços?

- Diz-me porque pensas porque és como a tua mãe – disse Sara, ao ver que Lilian não dizia mais nada.

- Quando a minha mãe vê algo que quer, vai em frente, sem ter em conta as consequências das suas acções. Ultimamente, eu tenho andado a fazer o mesmo.

- Isso não é verdade – respondeu Sara, mais por lealdade do que pela sua capacidade de ser realista com as suas amigas.

- Sim, é. Aluguei uma casa que tem uma renda mais elevada do que posso pagar – lilian pensou que aquilo soava melhor do que dizer que tivera uma aventura de uma noite com um homem, que nunca mais voltaria a ver. – Compro roupa de que não preciso só por gosto.

- Se for dinheiro – começou Sara, - tenho uma economias que …

- Não é isso – disse Lilian com firmeza. Pedir dinheiro emprestado aos amigos era a especialidade do seu pai. Porem, ela preferia dormir ao relento a aceitar dinheiro de Sara. – Todavia, preciso de alguém com quem dividir o apartamento. Se conheceres alguém que esteja interessado, dá-lhe o meu número.

Sara encostou-se na sua cadeira, pensativa.

- Talvez conheça alguém. O único problema é que é um homem.

Lilian evitou a tentação de sorrir. Só Sara se preocuparia com isso.

- Não me importa.

- Não sei há quanto tempo está em Saint Louis. No entanto, anda à procura de um lugar onde ficar. Acho que se darão bem.

- Conheço-o?

- Não é daqui – respondeu Sara. – Acabo de o contratar para que se encarregue de preparar a minha viagem pela Europa.

- É bonito? –a pergunta saiu dos lábios de Lily, antes que a pudesse travar.

- Penso que é bastante atraente – disse Sara. – Mas, não consigo ser objectiva com homens morenos e de olhos castanhos.

Lilian sorriu. A descrição de Sara coincidia com a do seu marido, Remus, ex-policia. E também com a de Tiago.

A imagem de Tiago projectou-se na mente de Lilian. Embora já tivesse passado uma semana desde que passaram a noite juntos, ainda acordava de noite a relembra-la. Até mesmo naquele momento, ao pensar nele, sentia-se invadida pelo desejo.

Tentou afastar aquelas lembranças da sua mente. Se ia partilhar o apartamento com um homem, a primeira regra seria ano mater uma relação intima com ele. Deoutro modo, aquilo não funcionaria.

- Conhece-lo bem? – perguntou Lilian. – Eu não quero, exactamente, partilhar o tecto com Jack, o estripador.

Sara riu-se.

- Não é Jack, o estripador. Tanto Arthur Weasley como o seu chefe anterior deram-me boas recomendações dele. Quando o entrevistei deixou-me impressionada, também passou no teste de Remus.

O olhar de Sara adoçou-se, como sempre que falava do seu marido. Estava há três anos casada com um antigo membro da polícia secreta que agora se dedicava a cuidar da sua esposa e da sua filha pequena. Se aprovara aquele homem, era porque ele era seguro.

- Ele está à procura de apartamento? – perguntou Lilian. – Talvez queira viver sozinho.

- Acho que prefere partilhar. Parece que a questão de dinheiro é importante para ele.

- Não lhe pagas o suficiente? – brincou Lilian.

- Segundo o meu agente, pago-lhe demasiado – replicou sara, a rir-se. Porem, tem um currículo impressionante.

- Porque terá problemas e dinheiro?

- Não sei – disse Sara, encolhendo os ombros. – Não falamos da sua vida privada. Todavia, alguns dos seus comentários fizeram-me pensar que olhava muito ao que gastava. Fiquei surpreendida porque usava roupa cara.

- Parece que é o meu tipo – Lily riu-se. Embora só fosse partilhar o apartamento com ele e não tivessem que ser amigos, era reconfortante saber que os dois gostavam de roupas boas. – Quando poderei conhece-lo?

Sara esbugalhou os olhos e levantou a mão em jeito de saudação.

- O que te parece agora mesmo?

- Agora?

- Acaba de entrar.

Lilian virou-se e o seu coração parou ao ver um homem alto, de costas largas que se encaminhava para a sua mesa.

- Tiago – sussurrou, sentindo-se, de repente, atordoada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim do segundo capitulo!

Tiago em acçao!

Beijos para Belle Lolly Perversa Black, Thaty, JhU Radcliffe ( vou começar a ler a sua fic quando tiver mais tempo! Prometo!), Narcisa Le Fey, Luuh Potter e para todos os que leiem esta fic.

Obrigado pelos coments e espero que mandem mais, ok?

Um trecho do proximo capitulo:

" - Sei que pode ser difícil de acreditar, especialmente depois da maneira como que comportei na outra noite. Porem, normalmente, não tenho problemas em manter-me afastada dos outros homens – disse ela. – A questão é que contigo é diferente.

Ele percebeu a importância daquele comentário, portanto analisou as suas palavras antes de responder.

- O que está a dizer é que consegues partilhar o apartamento com outro homem, mas, não comigo?

Ela corou ainda mais."

Bjs

Sandra


	4. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

Lilian viu nos olhos de Tiago que ele também a reconhecera.

- Que surpresa – disse Sara, sorrindo, apontando para uma cadeira vazia junto a elas. – Queres sentar-te?

- Claro – lançando a Lilian um olhar interrogante, Tiago pegou numa cadeira e sentou-se.

Era terrivelmente bonito. A sua camisa creme acentuava a sua cor bronzeada e fazia com que os seus olhos parecessem ainda mais escuros. As suas calças castanhas eram feitas à medida e, se não se enganava, o cinto que usava devia custar mais do que toda a roupa que ela tinha nos sacos.

Quando revivia a noite que passaram juntos, Lilian dizia-se que não podia ser tão bonito como imaginava. Tinha de ter sido o vinho e o sonho a darem-lhe uma imagem distorcida dele. No entanto enganara-se. Os seus traços eram bem definidos, o nariz longo e aristocrático, o queixo forte e os lábios perfeitamente esculpidos.

O seu cabelo despenteado, quase gritava que o acariciassem.

- Tiago, esta é a minha amiga Lilian Evans. – apresentou Sara. – Lily, Tiago Potter. Tiago vai-se encarregar de coordenar a minha viagem pela Europa.

O olhar de Lilian encontrou-se com o de Tiago. Ela sabia muito bem como lidar com aquela situação.

- A tua cara é-me familiar. Não dançamos juntos no casamento de Melanie?

- Acho que sim – pegou-lhe na mão e levou-a aos lábios. – Enchanté. ( Encantado)

Ela tremeu ao sentir os seus lábios na sua mão e sentiu-se corar.

- Devia ter-te avisado, lily - Sara riu-se. – Tiago é muito europeu.

- Não é americano? – perguntou ela, muito surpreendida.

Ele sorriu e fez um gesto ao empregado para pedir um expresso antes de continuar a conversa.

- O meu pai é americano. Contudo, a minha mãe é de Carpegnia.

- Carpegnia? – a geografia nunca fora o seu forte. – Isso fica no mediterrâneo, não é?

- Sim. Na costa sul de França.

- Porem, não tem sotaque – disse Lilian.

- Às vezes, sim. – ele sorriu.

« Ma chérie». ( Meu amor)

Quando fizeram amor, repetira estas palavras varias vezes. Lilian ganhou fôlego.

- Portanto falas inglês e francês …

- E outras línguas – disse ele, como se não tivesse importância.

- Quando entrevistei Tiago apercebi-me de que era precisamente o que procurava – disse Sara. – Não só fala fluentemente varias línguas, como conhece bem a Europa.

- Conheço-a intimamente – disse ele.

Era imaginação sua ou ele pronunciara a ultima palavra de um modo sensual?

Lilian sentiu um aperto no coração. Todavia ele lançou-lhe um olhar de advertência. Sara não era parva, se não tomasse cuidado, dar-se-ia conta de que o seu novo empregado e a sua melhor amiga se conheciam melhor do que deixavam transparecer.

- O seu café, cavalheiro – disse o empregado e Tiago sorriu.

- Lilian está à procura de alguém com quem dividir o apartamento – disse Sara, quando o empregado se foi embora. – Perguntou-me se conhecia alguém e pensei que se calhar estarias interessado.

- Partilhar o apartamento? – a covinha engraçada de que Lilian se recordava tão bem, voltou a desenhar-se no seu rosto. Então, ela apercebeu-se que estaria mais segura com Jack, o estripador, que com ele.

- O apartamento é muito pequeno – disse Lilian.

- Então! – protestou Sara. – É muito espaçoso e muito bonito.

- Não teríamos muito espaço …

- Não me importam as distâncias curtas – disse Tiago, bebendo outro gole de café, com um olhar travesso nos olhos.

Sara espantada, levantou as sobrancelhas. Lilian deu um pontapé a Tiago por debaixo da mesa.

- O quarto de hóspedes e a casa de banho ficam no piso inferior.

O piso inferior tinha umas janelas enormes e era bastante arejado. No entanto, Tiago não tinha que saber disso.

- Parece ser acolhedor – disse Tiago, que não parecia absolutamente dissuadido. – Estou a gostar do que estou a ouvir.

Fez uma careta ao sentir novamente o bico afiado do sapato dela na sua perna.

- Ah! Não me dei conta das horas – disse Sara, levantando-se. – Tenho de ir buscar a menina.

- Vemo-nos às sete? – perguntou Tiago, pondo-se também de pé.

Sara hesitou um instante.

- Com certeza.

Lilian ocultou um sorriso. Estava claro que a sua amiga tinha esquecido o compromisso. Desde que tivera a menina, que o super-lotado horário de Sara se tornara completamente disparatado. Chegara a dizer a Lilian que às vezes não sabia se ia ou se vinha.

- Lilian, eu adoraria que viesses. A mãe de Remus mandou-nos umas daquelas lasanhas esta manha. Provavelmente farei uma salada para acompanhar. Há séculos que não vais lá a casa …

Lilian revolveu-se na sua cadeira. Não se conseguia imaginar na mesma sala que Tiago toda a noite. Até mesmo naquele momento, a faísca entre eles era evidente.

- Esta noite tenho de trabalhar.

- Vá lá, Lily – disse Sara, pondo as mãos nas ancas. – Há pouco disseste-me que não tinhas planos para esta noite.

Lilian olhou para Tiago e viu que estava a sorrir.

- Jantamos às sete – disse Sara, como se já tivesse decidido. – Remus provavelmente irá querer rever as condições de segurança da viagem com Tiago depois do jantar e isso dá-nos tempo para conversar mais um pouco.

Lilian sorriu. A presença de Tiago faria com que a sua noite de paixão em Chicago continua-se a ser um segredo.

A não ser que ele decidisse falar …

Lilian esperou que a sua amiga se fosse embora, então virou-se para ele e perguntou-lhe:

- O que é que se está a passar aqui?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tiago olhou para ela sem pestanejar. O tom de aborrecimento da sua voz apanhou-o de surpresa. Ao principio pensara que ela se alegrava de o ver. No entanto, já não tinha a certeza.

- O que queres dizer?

- Disseste que não tinhas trabalho.

- Também te disse que tinha umas entrevistas – replicou ele.

- Podias ter-me dito que conhecias Sara.

- Não fazia ideia que eram amigas – disse ele. – Fiquei tão surpreendido como tu ao ver-vos juntas.

Surpresa não era a palavra mais exacta para descrever o que tinha sentido ao ver Lilian sentada no café junto à sua nova chefe. Por instantes, pensou se estaria despedido antes mesmo de começar a trabalhar. Sara era uma cristã fervorosa e embora Tiago estivesse convencido de que não se tinha aproveitado absolutamente de Lilian, sabia que Sara o veria de outro modo.

- Deduzo que não lhe tenhas dito nada sobre aquela noite – embora um comentário de Sara o tivesse feito pensar de outro modo, Tiago quis ter a certeza.

Ela hesitou. Tiago sentiu que se afundava num poço sem fundo.

- Por Deus, o que haveria de lhe dizer? Sara, sei o que pensas acerca de sexo fora do casamento, porem, queres que te conte a minha aventura de fim-de-semana?

Ele riu-se. Contudo ficou sério ao ver o olhar dela.

- Ninguém sabe o que se passou nessa noite – disse Lilian. – Quero que continue assim.

- Compreendo.

- Achas que sim? – Lilian inclinou-se sobre a mesa e disse em voz baixa. – As minhas amigas são todas muito puritanas e a escola onde trabalho é muito conservadora. Isto não se pode saber.

- Tens razão. As professoras não têm sexo. – Tiago tentou conter o sorriso, sem sucesso.

- Falo a sério – disse ela, apertando os lábios.

Ficava linda quando os olhos cor de esmeralda brilhavam e um rubor invadia o seu rosto. Sentiu-se tentado a brincar um pouco mais com ela. Porem, as rugas de preocupação que lhe apareceram na testa dissuadiram-no.

- Da minha parte, ninguém saberá de nada disto – disse ele.

- Obrigada – disse, num suspiro pouco audível.

- Todavia, se os teus amigos são tão conservados como tu dizes – continuou ele – o que vão pensar sobre o facto de irmos viver juntos?

- Não importa – disse Lilian. – Decidi que não é boa ideia vivermos sob o mesmo tecto.

Ele pensava o mesmo. Tiago precisava do trabalho e não se podia permitir ter uma inimizade com Sara. Viver na mesma casa com a amiga poderia trazer-lhe problemas.

Um homem razoável teria deixado correr o assunto. Mas Tiago nunca fora especialmente razoável e nunca tinha gostado da ideia de viver com um estranho.

Lilian não era uma estranha.

Desde a noite no hotel, que ocupava os seus pensamentos. Tiago tinha-se amaldiçoado a si mesmo por não lhe ter pedido o numero de telefone e a morada. Pensara que seria fácil: quando chegasse a Saint Louis, procuraria o seu nome na lista e telefonaria. O problema era que não havia qualquer Lilian Evans na lista e, precisamente quando tinha acabado de aceitar que nunca mais voltaria a ve-la, os seus caminhos voltaram a cruzar-se. Parecia obra do destino.

- Não vejo qual é o problema – disse Tiago, num tom conciliador. – Será um acordo formal. Tu precisas de dinheiro e eu de um lugar onde viver.

- Sei que pode ser difícil de acreditar, especialmente depois da maneira como que comportei na outra noite. Porem, normalmente, não tenho problemas em manter-me afastada dos outros homens – disse ela. – A questão é que contigo é diferente.

Ele percebeu a importância daquele comentário, portanto analisou as suas palavras antes de responder.

- O que está a dizer é que consegues partilhar o apartamento com outro homem, mas, não comigo?

Ela corou ainda mais.

- Fomos para a cama.

- Eu sei – Tiago olhou-a nos olhos. – No entanto, também sei que somos adultos e que podemos fazer o que quisermos.

Lilian encostou-se na cadeira.

- Aconteceu uma vez, não quer dizer que se repetirá.

Gostaria de lhe ter recordado que não fora uma vez, mas duas. O problema é que ela parecia não querer que voltasse a repetir.

- Já te prometi – disse ele, com um sorriso tranquilizador, - que saberia manter a distancia.

Embora Tiago falasse sério, perguntava-se se seria capaz de cumprir a sua promessa. Nem sequer agora lhe era fácil manter a distância dela. Lilian era bonita. O cabelo ruivo chegava aos ombros e tinha olhos verdes enormes. A sua pele era suave e branca e tinha a tendência encantadora de corar, à mínima provocação.

Passar os seis meses seguintes com ela seria um prazer, embora tivesse de pagar por isso, pensou Tiago, com um sorriso trocista.

- Porque não me mostras o apartamento? Se eu gostar, podemos começar a falar de dinheiro.

Até àquele ano nunca pensara no custo das coisas. Agora não pensava noutra coisa. Parecia-lhe brusco discutir cada dólar, cada cêntimo. Contudo, não tinha alternativa.

- Não vai funcionar – disse Lilian.

Tiago franziu o sobrolho.

- O que não vai funcionar? Mostras-me a casa? Ou esperarmos até combinarmos um preço?

- As duas coisas - disse Lilian - vou dizer-te pela ultima vez: não vais viver comigo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fim do terceiro cap.**

**Está um pouca grande ...**

**Agora, como será que tiago convence Lilian que é melhor para os dois que ele vá viver com ela?**

**Adorava ler as vossas propostas! Quem será que chega perto?**

**Agradecimentos a:**

**Julinha Potter:** eu adoro mesmo a sua fic! obrigado por comentar a minha fic. Espero que tenhas gostado. Bjs

**Lisa Black: **Umas das minhas autoras preferidas a comentar a minha fic! Estou tao feliz! ... Apos ter dado alguns pulos pelo quarto ... acalmo ... e leio o resto do coment ... e fico super envergonhada e chateada ... eu nao sabia que nao podia receber coments anonimos! As pessoas vao pensar que eu estava a pô-las de parte ... e depois vem os meus sinceros agradecimentos! Obrigado por me avisar ... e é claro por leres a minha fic! Bjs

**JhU Radcliffe:** Tiago e Lily no mesmo apartamento? Vai ser muito engraçado ... mas só daqui a dois caps ... espero que continues a ler ... Bjs

** Thaty: **gostas-te da apariçao de Tiago? Bjs

**Narcisa Le Fey:** E Tiago entra em acçao! O que achas-te?Espero que tenhas gostado e é claro que continues a ler e a comentar! Bjs

**Agora uma pequena parte do que se passara no proximo cap:**

"- Ainda bem que decidiste vir esta noite – disse Tiago.

As suas palavras trouxeram Lilian de volta ao presente e então reparou que lhe retirara a cadeira para que se sentasse à mesa. Ela sorriu e sentou-se.

- Estás incrível.

Conhecera algum homem que lhe provocasse calafrios com apenas duas palavras?"

**Obrigado a todos os que leêm, e por favor continuem a comentar. Osa vossos comentarios significam muito para mim!**

**Beijos**

**Sandra**


	5. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

Quando se despediu de Tiago no café, Lilian voltou para casa e encontrou no correio imensas contas para pagar. Por um momento, esteve prestes a seguir a filosofia da mãe e atirar tudo ao lixo. No entanto, no fim, deitou-as na secretária, juntamente com o resto dos pagamentos em atraso.

Sentiu-se doente. A escola pagava mensalmente e já gastara o ordenado que acabara de receber.

Se deixa-se Tiago mudar-se para sua casa, teria dinheiro suficiente para pagar as suas dívidas e talvez até lhe sobrasse para ficar com a bonita camisola de caxemira que comprara naquela tarde.

Afastou o pensamento da sua mente e pensou que Tiago não era uma boa opção. Saint Louis era uma cidade grande e devia haver muitos homens e mulheres responsáveis à procura de um lugar onde viver. A única coisa que tinha de fazer era encontrar essa pessoa.

Duas horas mais tarde, Lilian estava menos optimista. No entanto, ainda não estava dissuadida. Telefonara a todos os conhecidos para lhes perguntar se conheciam alguém que pudesse ser seu companheiro de apartamento. O seu olhar voltou a pousar na pilha de contas. O problema é que não podia esperar que alguma das hipóteses que lhe mencionaram se materializasse.

O som do telefone retirou-a dos seus pensamentos e renovou as suas esperanças. Agarrou o auscultador com decisão e rezou para que fosse uma das suas amigas a dizer que conhecia alguém interessado no quarto.

O seu banco também se iria alegrar coma noticia e quase que já sentia a suavidade da caxemira na pele.

- Sim.

- Lily? – a voz da sua mãe soava surpreendida. – Não pensava que estivesses em casa.

Lilian disfarçou a desilusão. Teria preferido que fosse um vendedor de seguros.

- Ia deixar-te uma mensagem.

- Se quiseres, posso desligar para o fazeres – ofereceu Lilian.

A ame riu-se, sem se dar conta de que a filha falava a sério.

- O teu pai e eu queremos que venhas jantar cá a casa esta noite.

Lilian suspeitou de imediato. Os seus pais saiam sempre com amigos aos fim-de-semana.

- É sábado – disse Lilian finalmente. – Não vão ter convidados?

- Sim, contudo, podes ser um deles.

- Obrigado pelo convite. Mas, já tenho planos.

- Um encontro? – perguntou a mãe surpreendida.

- Vou a casa de sara jantar.

- Diz-lhe que vais noutro dia – disse a mãe, como se isso resolvesse tudo. – Já te disse que o teu pai conheceu um homem maravilhoso no clube, no outro dia? Acredita que ficariam muito bem juntos.

De repente, tudo pareceu encaixar.

- Deixa-me adivinhar – disse Lilian. – Este homem maravilhoso não estará também convidado para o jantar?

- Pois, a verdade é que está – afirmou a mãe satisfeita. – É um grande partido. Trinta e três anos, moderadamente atraente. Tem a sua própria empresa, que está a ter bastante êxito. O melhor de tudo é que está livre.

- Livre? – aquilo pareceu muito suspeito a Lilian.

- Em breve estará – proferiu a sua mãe. – Está prestes a receber o divórcio.

- É casado? – apesar da intenção de manter um tom sereno, a sua voz elevou-se.

- Não me ouviste – disse a mãe, como se não tivesse importância. – Já falou com o advogado. O momento é perfeito. Disse-te que tem a sua própria empresa?

- Sim, já o disseste – Lilian felicitou-se pelo seu tom frio, embora fosse só uma mascara – Como te disse, não vou poder ir esta noite. E se pudesse, aviso-te já que não me interesso por homens casados.

- Não é casado – protestou a sua mãe. – Está …

- Já sei – interrompeu ela. – Pediu o divórcio. Contudo, também não me interessa esse tipo de homens.

- Nunca vais encontrar alguém se continuares com essa atitude – as duas ficaram em silêncio. – Lilian, querida – desta vez o tom da sua mãe era harmonioso. – Podes jantar com Sara em qualquer dia. Sei que vais gostar de Chad, se lhe deres uma oportunidade. O momento é crucial. Tens de o pescar enquanto ainda está disponível.

Lilian apercebeu-se de que não valia a pena voltar a recordar à sua mãe que, na verdade, aquele homem não estava disponível. O seu comentário não serviria para nada.

- Não vou alterar os meus planos – Lilian perguntou mais uma vez como é que os seus pais, que eram boa gente, podiam ter aquela visão do mundo.

Quando o seu pai esteve prestes a ir para a prisão por fraude fiscal, decidiu chamar-lhe oportunista. Soava-lhe melhor do que «amoral» ou «delinquente».

- Não me interessam as tuas últimas prospecções – acrescentou Lilian, caso a mãe não tivesse captado a mensagem.

- Espero-te às sete – afirmou a mãe, como se ela não tivesse dito nada. – Veste algo bonito e curto. É melhor jogares as tuas melhores cartas.

- Não vou.

- Vejo-te às sete.

A mãe desligou e Lilian teve vontade de estrangular o telefone. Porque não podia ter uma mãe normal? Uma mãe normal não tentaria emparceirar a filha com um homem casado. Finalmente, disse para si que tina coisas mais importantes em que pensar, do que na mãe e nos seus impulsos de casamenteira.

Tinha muitas contas pendentes e tinha de encontrar alguém com quem partilhar o apartamento.

* * *

Tiago nunca se importara de viver em hotéis. No ano anterior, passara seis meses num quarto em Ritz de Bóston, quando foi visitar o irmão mais novo. 

Porem, sete dias no Motel Dentro e Fora, começava a ser demasiado. Tudo cheirava a alho de restaurante, que ficava por baixo, e as paredes eram tão finas que era impossível descansar ali. Não só pelo bebe do quarto de baixo que chorava horas seguidas, como também pelo casal do quarto ao lado, que fazia amor de uma forma muito ruidosa.

Os gemidos mantinham-no acordado, assim como lhe traziam à memória as lembranças da noite passada com Lilian.

Embora mentisse se dissesse que não a queria na sua cama, o que realmente desejava era conhece-la melhor. Queria ouvi-la rir-se, vê-la corar … queria ser o seu companheiro de apartamento.

Falara-lhe do seu apartamento como um lugar pouco atraente. Mas Tiago sabia que o fizera para o dissuadir. Com certeza que seria muito melhor do que o quarto no motel. Por muito que pagasse de renda, o certo é que sairia mais barato do que aquele buraco.

Estivera um mês sem trabalhar. Durante esse tempo acabara com o dinheiro que tinha poupado nos últimos cinco meses. Ainda tinha dez mil dólares numa poupança em Chicago. Contudo, preferiria morrer do que tocar naquele dinheiro.

Tiago olhou para o despertador que tinha na mesa-de-cabeceira. Não tinha tempo a perder. Tinha de estar na casa de Sara em menos de uma hora e ainda tinha que fazer as malas.

Aquela noite era a sua oportunidade.

Tinha de convencer Lilian de que tinha cometido um erro.

E mais importante do que isso: tinha de a convencer a leva-lo para sua casa.

A caminho de casa de Sara, Lilian decidiu que estava cansada do Inverno. Embora a sua amiga nunca se queixa-se daquele tempo, a verdade é que estava chateada com a neve e com o frio. Um ramo de flores frescas seria uma baforada de Primavera. Parou numa florista que abria conta aos clientes e levou o ramo maior que encontrou.

O cheiro de flores invadiu o seu carro e desenhou um sorriso no rosto de Lilian. Porem, este deu lugar à preocupação quando estacionou em frente à casa de Sara e viu o carro de Tiago na calçada.

Embora o seu instinto de sobrevivência lhe dissesse que tinha de se manter afastada dele, não conseguia evitar sentir-se excitada por voltar a vê-lo.

Embora tivesse verificado a maquilhagem antes de sair de casa, olhou-se ao espelho do carro. Pensou que não tinha nada a ver com Tiago, que sempre gostara de estar perfeita, independentemente da ocasião.

Portanto pintou os lábios, pegou nas flores e encaminhou-se para a casa.

O marido de Sara abriu a porta com um sorriso enorme de boas-vindas. Remus convidou-a a entrar, aceitando as flores e o casaco.

Tiago devia ter acabado de chegar, porque estava no hall a falar com Sara, mais como um amigo do que como um empregado.

Sara pusera-lhe a mão no braço e ouvia-o com toda a atenção. Apesar de estar vestida de preto, a cantora, loira de olhos azuis, parecia um anjo. Tiago parecia ter-se dado conta, porque nos seus olhos havia um brilho de admiração.

A apunhalada de ciúmes apanhou-a de surpresa.

- Olha o que me trouxa Lilian – disse Remus, em jeito de brincadeira à mulher, mostrando o ramo.

- Não me admiro nada – Sara riu-se – Sempre soube que gostavas de flores.

Lilian observou a cena, desejando que a sua mãe estivesse ali para presenciar a felicidade que os dois despendiam por todos os poros. Talvez assim entendesse o tipo de relação que ela queria: uma em que o amor verdadeiro guiasse a união e não o dinheiro.

* * *

- São lindas! – exclamou Sara, tirando o ramo das mãos do marido e esquivando-se quando ele a tentou apanhar. – Vou pô-las numa jarra. Remus, podes pendurar os casacos e ajudar-me a trazer as saladas? 

Lilian resistia a olhar para Tiago, quando o fez, sentiu-se invadida por um sentimento curioso de desejo.

- Onde está Anna? – Lilian olhou em seu redor perguntando-se porque razão a casa estava tão silenciosa.

- Está lá cima. Minerva está a dar-lhe de comer – disse Sara. – Estão a nascer-lhe os dentes, por isso está um pouco birrenta.

Minerva McGonagall era uma mulher reformada que frequentava a igreja de Sara, ajudava-a com as tarefas domésticas e cuidava da menina.

- Espero que Minerva não a mantenha lá toda a noite – disse Lilian. – Não me incomoda que esteja com birra.

- Isso é fácil de dizer para ti – disse Remus, suspirando. – Dizer que está birrenta é pouco para caracterizar o seu estado durante estes dias.

- Eu adoraria poder leva-la – disse Lilian, sabendo qual a resposta. Anna Lupin era a menina dos olhos do pai. – só tens de me dizer.

- Pois eu digo não – disse Remus, pendurando os casacos de Tiago e de Lilian. – Se queres um bebe, menina Evans, vais ter de fazer um.

Lilian deu-lhe uma palmadinha no ombro.

- Primeiro teria de arranjar um marido, não achas?

Remus começou a rir-se e indicou a Tiago a direcção da sala de jantar, antes de ir ajudar a mulher na cozinha.

Lilian foi com Tiago, sentindo-se tão insegura como uma adolesceste no seu primeiro encontro, o que a surpreendeu. Afinal de contas, separaram-se amigavelmente e não tinham tido qualquer problema de comunicação no dia anterior.

Ao lembrar-se da facilidade com que caíra nos seus braços, voltou a corar.

Tentou manter a cabeça fria. No entanto, a sua proximidade e o cheiro do seu perfume envolviam-na, aguçando os seus sentidos e levando-a novamente aquela manha no quarto de hotel.

* * *

"O ruído da porta acordou Lilian de um sono profundo. 

- Fica na cama – disse Tiago, ao vê-la abrir os olhos. Estava a sair da casa de banho com uma toalha ao redor da cintura e o cabelo húmido. – Já vou ter contigo.

Lilian deu-se conta horrorizada de que o sonho da noite anterior se tornara realidade naquela manha.

- Espera … - disse Lilian, imaginando que seria uma das suas amigas.

- É o serviço de quartos. – afirmou Tiago, abrindo a porta. – Telefonei antes de entrar no duche.

Um jovem com uma bandeja prateada entrou no quarto, olhando de soslaio para a cama.

Lilian afundou-se um pouco mais e cobriu-se com os lençóis, envergonhada com a situação.

Tiago deu umas quantas notas dobradas ao criado, pegou na bandeja e fechou a porta.

- Espero que gostes de bacon e ovos – disse Tiago.

- Não me apetece comer nada – respondeu ela.

Não conseguia acreditar que se comportara de um modo tão descuidado. Mal conhecia aquele homem e fizera amor com ele … duas vezes naquela noite.

Por sorte, ele tinha um preservativo. Da primeira vez.

Sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe todo o corpo.

Os olhos de Tiago obscureceram-se e encheram-se de desejo, como na noite anterior.

- Se preferires …

- Da segunda vez … - começou Lilian, - usaste protecção?

Lilian estava quase certa da resposta. Todavia, agarrou-se à esperança mínima. Embora tentasse parecer despreocupada; o tremor da sua voz denunciou-a.

O rosto de Tiago foi invadido por mil emoções diferentes.

- Só tinha um preservativo na carteira e usamo-lo da primeira vez. Nem sequer pensei…

- O que não pensaste? – a sua voz elevou-se numa mistura de raiva com medo.

Tiago passou os dedos pelo cabelo e respirou fundo.

- Aconteceu simplesmente. Estava ao teu lado e … de repente, começamos a beijarmo-nos e …

Lilian não precisava que acabasse. Já conhecia o final e por muito que o quisesse culpar, sabia que ela também era responsável pelo que acontecera.

- Não conheço um modo delicado de perguntar isto – disse Lilian, - portanto vou faze-lo directamente. Há alguma possibilidade de teres alguma doença? Ou algo que deva saber?

- Sou saudável – a seriedade do seu rosto dizia-lhe que ela não era a única a aperceber-se da gravidade da situação e o seu respeito por ele aumentou um ponto. – E tu?

- Eu também.

- Tomas a pílula?

Era mais uma declaração de que uma pergunta, o que era compreensível dada a sua idade e o seu estado civil. Porem, o facto era que nunca necessitara de tomar precauções. Desde uma pequena aventura que tivera há anos que não fazia sexo e os seus ciclos eram regulares como um relógio.

Lilian compreendeu a importância da sua declaração, suspirando aliviada. Não podia ter escolhido um momento melhor para ter sexo desprotegido.

- não tomo a pílula – disse, e continuou ao ver a sua cara de surpresa. – Mas, não faz mal, a sério.

Ele tentou dizer algo. No entanto ela não deixou.

- Confia em mim – disse, com toda a convicção que conseguiu. – não tens absolutamente nada com que te preocupar.

Lilian esperou que ele aceitasse o que lhe estava a dizer, sem mais perguntas. Mas, pelo seu olhar, não ia ser assim tão fácil.

- Não percebo – levantou as sobrancelhas. – Se não tomas a pílula, como podes estar tão certa de que não há nada com que me preocupar?

O facto de saber que ele merecia uma explicação não tornava aquilo mais fácil de dizer. Lilian tapou-se um pouco mais com os lençóis e suspirou.

- Sou muito regular. Esta era uma boa altura. Bom, nunca é uma boa altura, para não usar protecção. Mas, se tivesse de escolher uma … resumindo, não há quase possibilidade de ….

Parou com as faces a arder perante o seu olhar. A explicação não fora muito detalhada. Porem ele era um homem inteligente e conseguia perceber o resto.

Fez-se silencio.

- Tens a certeza? – perguntou finalmente.

- Absoluta – talvez a palavra fosse um pouco forte. Mas, estava totalmente segura … quase.

- Não podes imaginar como me sinto aliviado – disse ele, com um suspiro.

- Tivemos sorte – disse Lilian.

Se aquilo tivesse ocorrido cinco dias depois tremeu só de o pensar.

- Pois, sim.

- Não sei o que me passou pela cabeça – abanou a cabeça, incapaz de compreender como o pudera fazer.

- Eu sei o que passou pela minha – disse ele com um sorriso enorme. – Tu!

Talvez fosse o alívio de não ter de se preocupar com uma possível gravidez, ou o facto de o homem mais bonito que alguma vez vira a achar irresistível, a verdade é que começou a rir às gargalhadas.

- O que te parece tão divertido? – perguntou ele, franzindo o sobrolho.

- Disseste-o como se fosse irresistível para ti – disse, abanando a cabeça. Era demasiado ridículo.

- Não sei porque te custa tanto a acreditar. ÉS uma mulher linda – disse, olhando-a com paixão. – E muito sexy.

Um calor lânguido invadiu-lhe os braços e as pernas. Sentiu-se imensamente agradecida para com ele. As suas palavras eram como um bálsamo curativo para o seu espírito. Passara anos a sair com um homem que só a considerava como uma amiga e quando a relação terminou, só tivera algumas aventuras breves e insatisfatórias.

Começava a pensar que o problema das suas relações era dela, a sua falta de encanto, a sua experiência limitada …

* * *

- Ainda bem que decidiste vir esta noite – disse Tiago. 

As suas palavras trouxeram Lilian de volta ao presente e então reparou que lhe retirara a cadeira para que se sentasse à mesa. Ela sorriu e sentou-se.

- Estás incrível.

Conhecera algum homem que lhe provocasse calafrios com apenas duas palavras? Embora não fosse verdade …

De facto, arranjara-se o menos possível para aquela noite. Embora tivesse um conjunto novo pendurado no armário, por estrear, a ultima coisa que desejava era que Tiago pensasse que se vestira para o impressionar. Por isso, vestira uma saia preta simples de Donna Karan e uma camisola de gola alta. Umas botas do ano passado de Fendi completavam o conjunto. Estava com estilo. Mas, não incrível.

- Parece que acabaste de sair de Nova Iorque – disse Tiago, sentando-se ao seu lado, sorridente. – Ou de Paris.

- Não tens de viver em Nova Iorque ou em Paris para ter estilo – disse Sara, aparecendo do nada e pondo a salda à frente deles. – Saint Louis é uma cidade bastante cosmopolita e Lily, especialmente, gosta de andar sempre com o ultimo grito da moda.

Lilian inclinou a cabeça com modéstia. As pessoas tendiam a pensar que o centro oeste do país era uma zona que vivia de costas voltadas para a moda, o que não era verdade.

- Tu também não te defendes mal nesse aspecto – apontou Remus.

- O que queres que te diga? – Sara riu-se – Eu também adoro ir às compras.

Lilian suspirou. A diferença era que Sara tinha dinheiro para pagar o que comprava, enquanto ela tinha a conta com saldo negativo, o que fazia com que falar do seu passatempo favorito fosse ainda mais doloroso.

Lilian olhou para Tiago e mudou de assunto.

- Sara disse que já estiveste por todo o mundo. Tens de viajar muito por assuntos profissionais?

- A verdade é que viajei muito – disse ele, sem responder à pergunta.

Lilian olhou para ele e sorriu. A verdade era que naquela noite não tinham falado muito. Era hora de saber algo mais do estranho com que fora para a cama.

* * *

**Fim do IV capitulo! **

**Desculpem pela demora, mas é que começou a escola aqui em Portugal e os profes já mandaram montes de trabalhos para fazer entre outras coisas ...**

**Eu sei que disse que neste cap aparecia como Tiago convenceu Lilian a viverem juntos, mas nao deu tempo ... fica para o proximo! Ainda têm a oportunidade de fazerem as vossas propostas!**

**Agradecimentos a :**

**Julinha Potter:** ainda bem que gostaste! Eu gosto de historias diferentes ... principalmente se têm principes pelo meio ... Espero que continues a ler. Bjs

**Narcisa Le Fey: **Gostaste? Ainda bem! O Tiago está muito fofo mesmo ... e diferente, alias nem ele nem remus nem sirius vao estar iguais nesta fic. ... Espero os teus comentarios no proximo cap eh? bjs

**FAFA: **Amei o seu coment! Eu tava tao triste porque quase ninguem tinha comentado o cap e depois leio o seu e fico tao feliz! Bem o que posso dizer? O tiago está maravilhoso e vai continuar ... lindo como sempre! Espero que continues a ler e comenta tá? bjs

**Mary Evans: **Eu já vi esse filme! Muito lindo ...mas aqui ela nao sabe que ele é principe... espero que gostes deste cap. Bjs

**Luuh Potter: **Oi! Ainda bem que podeste passar aqui e comentar! Eu sei como é ... com testes e trabalhos nem dá tempo para nada. E fico feliz que tenhas gostado dos caps anteriores! A lily ainda se vai fazer dificil por alguns caps ... eu nao conseguiria,... mas ela é a lily! Bjs e continua a ler e a comentar, please!

**JhU Radcliffe: **Gostate? Que tal ficou a "introduçao" para o jantar? Promete eh? Eu digo que vai ser divertido ... bem continua a ler tá? bjs

**Os vossos comentarios sao muito importantes para mim! Por favor comentem!**

**Aqui está um cheirinho sobre o proximo cap:**

"- Parece que adoras crianças – comentou Tiago. – Surpreende-me que não tenhas uma.

Foi um comentário estranho. Se estivessem sozinhos, Lilian não teria respondido. Mas, com Sara e Remus à sua frente, sentiu-se obrigada a ser educada.

- Não sou casada – disse, mostrando a mão. – E mesmo que o quisesse ter sozinha, mal me consigo sustentar, quanto mais a um bebé.

- Procura um homem rico – sugeriu ele. – As mulheres fazem isso com muita frequência.

Lilian começou a rir-se.

- Isso é o que a minha mãe diria.

- A tua mãe? – perguntou ele, surpreendido."

**Bjs **

**Sandra**


	6. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V**

Lilian descobriu que não era assim tão fácil fazer uma pessoa falar, sem atrair atenção sobre si mesma.

« Ma cherie».

Ao recordar como ele murmurara aquelas palavras, numa voz profunda, ficou com um nó no estômago.

- Lilian – chamou Sara, interrompendo os seus pensamentos. – Estas bem? Pareces um pouco alterada.

Embora o seu coração lhe batesse o dobro da velocidade normal e houvesse hipóteses de rebentar a qualquer momento, Lilian olhou para a sua amiga a sorrir.

- Estou bem.

- Sara tem razão – disse Remus, preocupado. – Estas com a cara muito vermelha.

- Pois sim, estás … - ia a dizer Tiago.

Mas, Lilian lançou-lhe um olhar que o fez calar. Embora ele não se desse conta, aquilo era culpa dele. Não teria ficado vermelha se ele não tivesse ali.

- Só tenho um pouco de calor – improvisou Lilian. – Na minha casa está tanto frio que quando estou num sítio com uma temperatura normal, fico com calor.

Sara franziu o sobrolho preocupada.

- Posso abaixar o aquecimento se quiseres – disse. – Remus está sempre a dizer que tenho a casa demasiado quente. Mas, está muito frio e tenho medo por causa de Anna.

Lilian resmungou. A última coisa que queria era que a menina se constipasse por sua causa. Sobretudo quando o seu calor não se devia sobretudo À temperatura, mas ao homem que estava à sua direita.

- Nem penses em tocar no termóstato – disse Lilian. – Estou muito bem aqui. Na minha casa tenho que me agasalhar para estar lá dentro, tal como quando saio.

Talvez fosse uma exagerada. A maioria das pessoas vestia uma camisola e meias para andar por casa. Mas, Lilian gostava de andar de calções e descalça. No entanto esse costume acabara quando a conta do aquecimento acabou à dois meses atrás.

- Como consegues viver numa casa tão fria? – perguntou Remus, espantado.

- Tenho a certeza de que Lilian sabe como se manter quente – disse Tiago bebendo um gole de água.

Lilian não soube como conseguira conservar o sorriso no rosto. Oxalá Tiago estivesse sentado à sua frente … para lhe poder dar um pontapé nas canelas.

- A verdade é que aprendi alguns truques – disse – Visto muita roupa, uso sempre meias e bebo chá quente em vez de refrigerante.

- Eu simplesmente aumentaria o aquecimento – Tiago riu-se.

Algumas das suas amigas pensavam do mesmo modo. Se ela tivesse mais dinheiro, tê-lo-ia feito. No entanto, não tinha outro remédio.

- Ainda bem que estamos em Março – apontou Sara. – A primavera não tarda muito está aí.

- Estaremos no Verão, antes de nos darmos conta, - acrescentou Lilian.

- Tem calma – disse Sara. – A minha viagem começa em Julho e ainda há muito que fazer até lá. Agora que Tiago está aqui, a verdade é que vai ser tudo mais rápido.

- Quando começas a trabalhar? – perguntou Lilian.

- Comecei na quarta-feira – respondeu ele com um sorriso. – Sara fez-me logo deitar mãos à obra.

- Tenho todos os meus colaboradores a trabalhar como escravos – brincou Sara.

- Ela é assim! – exclamou Remus, a rir-se. – Porem, amo-a de qualquer modo. Pegou nas mãos da mulher e beijou-as.

Foi um momento íntimo que revelou a devoção que sentiam um pelo outro, um momento que recordou a Lilian porque não se incomodava em ter relações sem substância. O mais importante era o verdadeiro amor, não a emoção do momento.

Lilian olhou para o seu lado e encontrou-se com o olhar de Tiago fixo nela. Concentrou-se de imediato na salada. Mas o nó que tinha na garganta tornava a tarefa de engolir difícil.

De algum modo, Lilian conseguiu acabar de jantar e depois passaram à sala. Minerva trouxe a menina.

- É adorável – disse Lilian, embalando-a e acariciando-lhe a cabecinha.

- Ela é muito especial – disse o seu pai.

- Honey parece ter-se adaptado bem – replicou Lilian, olhando para a cadela collie que estava deitada aos seus pés. Remus oferecera-a a sara antes de se casarem e ela tratava-a como se fosse sua filha até à chegada da menina.

- Gosta muito de Tiago – disse Sara, premiando a cadela com um sorriso.

Lilian, olhando extasiada para a menina, disse com o tom de voz com que se fala com as crianças e com os animais.

- Quem não gosta da Anna Banana?

Sara e Remus olharam-se sorridentes.

- Parece que adoras crianças – comentou Tiago. – Surpreende-me que não tenhas uma.

Foi um comentário estranho. Se estivessem sozinhos, Lilian não teria respondido. Mas, com Sara e Remus à sua frente, sentiu-se obrigada a ser educada.

- Não sou casada – disse, mostrando a mão. – E mesmo que o quisesse ter sozinha, mal me consigo sustentar, quanto mais a um bebé.

- Procura um homem rico – sugeriu ele. – As mulheres fazem isso com muita frequência.

Lilian começou a rir-se.

- Isso é o que a minha mãe diria.

- A tua mãe? – perguntou ele, surpreendido.

- Tens de conhecer Clarice – indicou Sara, abanando a cabeça. – Quando Remus e eu começamos a sair, ele estava na policia secreta. Assim que teve oportunidade, Clarice disse-me claramente que eu podia aspirar a algo mais.

Tiago olhou para Lilian.

- Deduzo que tenha expectativas semelhantes para ti.

- Se lhe prestasse atenção, teria casado com o primeiro homem rico com que me cruzei. Mas tenho de dizer que hoje foi ainda mais longe – embora sorrisse, Lilian sentiu-se terrivelmente desgostosa com a mãe. – Hoje tentou juntar-me com alguém que ainda está casado.

- Casado? – Sara pestanejou incrédula.

- Parece ser um grande partido e, segundo ela terá os papeis do divorcio nas mãos, qualquer dia destes – Lilian abanou a cabeça.

- Vais sair com ele? – perguntou Tiago, como se não tivesse importância, embora Lilian tenha reparado que era o contrario.

- Tu o que pensas? – perguntou Lilian, sem esconder a sua irritação. Certamente, era evidente que ela não era do tipo de mulheres que saem com homens casados.

- É hora de voltar para cima – disse Minerva, rompendo o silencio incomodo e pegando na menina, que estava nos braços de Lilian. – Esta menina vai tomar banho.

- Precisa de ajuda? – ofereceu Lilian. A mulher mal tinha saído da sala, quando tocaram à campainha.

– Quem poderá ser? Não estou à espera de ninguém - Sara olhou para Remus – E tu?

Remus abanou a cabeça e levantou-se do sofá

- Vou ver quem é.

Sara também se levantou.

- Vou buscar a sobremesa e o café.

- Vou contigo – ofereceu Lilian. Mas, Sara fez-lhe um gesto para que continuasse sentada.

- Fica com Tiago – disse Sara. – Volto já.

Lilian olhou para Tiago deixando-lhe claro que ainda estava à espera de um pedido de desculpas. Ainda continuava à espera quando uma voz masculina se ouviu por toda a casa. Lilian resmungou. Precisamente quando a coisa parecia não se poder complicar mais …

Lilian reconheceu perfeitamente a voz. Conhecia Sirius «Padfoot» Black desde os dezasseis anos. Ele estava apaixonado por ela, desde então. Tinha saído com muitas mulheres. No entanto nenhuma conseguira substituir Lilian no seu coração.

Padfoot tinha sugerido mais uma vez, que ele e Lilian formavam um casal perfeito. Ela sorria sempre e mudava de assunto. Gostava de Sirius apenas como amigo, mais nada. Não se conseguia imaginar a beija-lo e, muito menos, se conseguia imaginar na cama com ele. Era como o irmão mais velho que nunca tivera, o seu protector.

O seu rosto corou ao entrar, como sempre que a via.

- O Remus vem já – disse Padfoot, olhando para ela com adoração. – Disse-me que tinha visitas mas não disse que eras tu.

Lilian ficou enternecida. Sirius irradiava de amor incondicional por ela. Sempre a apoiara em tudo.

Quando o seu namorado, um dos amigos de Sirius, a trocara, sem cerimonias, por outra mulher, há alguns anos atrás, Sirius não hesitou em enfrentar Amos e chamar-lhe idiota. Naquele momento, Lilian pensou que aquilo era o fim do mundo. Mas apercebeu-se que de Amos só gostava dela como amiga e que aquilo era o melhor para os dois.

Lilian reparou que Padfoot vestia as roupas de trabalho. Sirius era o chefe da equipa de produção das empresas Diggory, que pertenciam ao ex-namorado de Lilian.

- A trabalhar ao fim-de-semana?

Sirius sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

- Um dos rapazes do segundo turno ficou doente e como não tinha nada para fazer, resolvi dar uma ajuda.

- Não me surpreende nada – disse Lilian, sorrindo.

Tiago pigarreou e Lilian deu-se conta de que se levantara.

Padfoot olhou para ele e abriu muito os olhos, surpreendido. Olhou para Lilian e novamente para ele. Ela deu-se conta de que o seu velho amigo estava a imaginar o que não era. Todavia, controlou a situação com segurança.

- Creio que não nos conhecemos – disse Sirius, com um sorriso profissional. – Sou Sirius Black, um antigo amigo de Lily, de Remus e de Sara. Todos me tratam por Padfoot.

- Tiago Potter – respondeu o outro homem, apertando-lhe a mão. – Vou encarregar-me da coordenação da viagem de Verão de Sara.

A cara de Padffot reflectiu o alívio que sentiu.

- Então tu e Lily …

- Lilian e eu conhecemo-nos num casamento no fim-de-semana passado – disse Tiago, como se não tivesse importância. – Hoje conhecemo-nos um pouco melhor.

Lilian expirou profundamente. Tudo o que Tiago dissera era verdade. O mais estranho é que um momento antes tinha visto um brilho estranho nos seus olhos. Por um momento pareceu …. Ciumento.

- Queres sentar-te Sirius? Conta-me o que tens andado a fazer – disse Lilian, apontando para o espaço livre ao seu lado no sofá.

- Não te importas? – perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Tiago olhou para ela fixamente. Mas, não disse nada e sentou-se numa cadeira.

- Já encontraste alguém com quem dividir o apartamento? Ouvi a mensagem que me deixaste no atendedor de chamadas. Mas, não consegui falar com ninguém. Estou agora a lembrar-me de que um companheiro, Malfoy, anda à procura de casa. A sua mulher expulsou-o de casa a semana passada.

Lilian conhecia Lucius Malfoy das festas de primavera das Empresas Diggory, onde ela ia como namorada do dono. Malfoy era um dos empregados de quem gostava menos, pelo modo ansioso como olhava para ela.

- Posso falar com ele – ofereceu-se Padfoot. – Talvez esteja interessado. Não há motivos para não estar. A tua casa é muito melhor do que o sítio onde está agora.

- Não acho que seja necessário - disse ela, sabendo que preferia passar fome a viver com Lucius Malfoy. – Eu …

- Não me importo de o fazer – insistiu Sirius. – Parecias desesperada na mensagem …

- O que Lily está a tentar dizer – interrompeu Tiago, - é que já fizemos um acordo e ela vai alugar-me o quarto.

- Eu – pela primeira vez na sua vida, Lilian ficou sem fala. Recusava-se a deixar Malfoy atravessar a soleira da sua casa e, por outro lado, sentia que Tiago podia ser ainda mais perigoso, embora de modo diferente.

- Não me tinhas dito que tu e Tiago tinham chegado a um acordo – disse Sara da porta, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- O que se passa? – perguntou Remus, curioso, com a bandeja de cafés nas mãos.

- Tiago vai alugar o piso inferior do apartamento de Lily – explicou Sara.

- Óptimo – aprovou Remus.

- Não posso acreditar que te parece bem colocares um estranho em casa – disse Padfoot, muito alto e com os olhos brilhantes.

Remus olhou para ele com o sobrolho franzido.

- Essa decisão é minha, Sirius – apontou Lilian. – Remus não …

- Posso ser eu a responder, Lilian – disse Remus, calmo. No entanto, já não sorria.

Não tinha gostado do tom de Sirius. Mas estava a conter-se. Provavelmente pelo facto de todos saberem o que Padfoot sentia por Lilian e por Sara não gostar de presenciar aquele tipo de cenas.

- Lilian tem razão. É uma mulher adulta, capaz de tomar as suas próprias decisões e eu respeito-a – disse Remus, com a voz firme. – Sara não o teria sugerido se tivéssemos alguma duvida em relação a Tiago.

- O que sabes dele? – perguntou padfoot. – Sara acaba de o contratar.

- Tiago é um antigo amigo de universidade de Arthur Weasley. Eram companheiros de quarto Arthur falou-nos muito bem dele – explicou Sara.

- Eu fiz as minhas próprias averiguações – acrescentou Remus.

* * *

Tiago pareceu surpreendido e Lilian deu-se conta de que até então não sabia nada do assunto. 

- A sério? – perguntou Sara ao marido. – Não me tinhas dito nada …

Ele rodeou-lhe a cintura com os braços e atraiu-a para si.

- Fi-lo para ficar mais tranquilo – disse. – Sabia que se o contratasses, passaria muito tempo em casa contigo e com Anna. Tinha de confiar plenamente naquele a quem ia entregar as duas mulheres mais importantes da minha vida.

Sara sorriu.

- Mesmo assim; não me parece que seja boa ideia viver contigo – disse Sirius a Lilian, teimoso.

Lilian também não tinha a certeza de que era boa ideia. No entanto, nunca gostara que lhe dissessem o que tinha de fazer.

- Como Remus disse, a decisão é minha e já a tomei.

Sirius ia protestar. Contudo, algo na expressão de Lilian fê-lo mudar de ideias. Suspirou resignado.

- Quando te vais mudar?

- Esta noite – disse Tiago, entrando inesperadamente na conversa. – Tenho as malas no carro.

* * *

**Fim do quinto capitulo!**

**E Sirius apareceu! Como eu adoro esse cachorro! Eu fui um pouco mazinha a faze-lo aparecer naquele papel, mas nao deu outro ... vai melhorar com o tempo eu prometo !**

**No próximo o inicio da convivência de Tiago e Lilian no mesmo capitulo ... Esta historia ainda vai dar muito que falar ...**

**Respondendo aos comentários: **

**FAFA: **Gostaste? Graças ao Sirius Tiago foi viver com Lily! A Lily é muito consumista ... gosta de coisas boas ... para se gostar de Tiago tem que se ter bom gosto! ;) Bjs

**Narcisa Le Fey:**_ É e_les foram muito irresponsaveis,concordo plenamente! Mas por Merlin acordar com um Deus daqueles ao seu lado nao é para qualquer um! Além disso a histoira nao ia ter muito interesse se eles nao fossem irresponsaveis ... nao digo mais nada! Bjx e continua a comentar

**JhU Radcliffe: **Oi! Entao gostaste? Lilian envergonada no jantar ... a bebé Anna ... um Sirius ciumento ...e por fim Tiago vai viver com Lilian ... A mãe de Lily ainda vai fazer uma ou duas das dela ... Eu tambem adoro Sara e Remus! Eles são tão fofos e apaixonados ... ai ...ai ... suspiros ;) Bjs

**Adeline : **Olá! Ainda bem que gostas! Bem aqui está o novo capitulo ... espero que tenhas gostado tambem. Bjx

**No próximo capitulo:**

**"**Estava prestes a descer as escadas para o piso inferior, quando parou bruscamente. O cheiro a café acabado de fazer invadira o ar.

Respirando fundo, Lilian acabou por descer as escadas, ficando imóvel em frente à porta da cozinha. A sua normalmente imaculada cozinha tinha o aspecto de ter sofrido os efeitos de um furacão. "

**Beijos e comentem por favor**

Sandra


	7. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI**

Tiago tentou não demonstrar a satisfação que sentia. Quando saiu do motel e colocou as malas no carro, não sabia o que ia acontecer.

O seu único objectivo era conseguir um lugar onde passar a noite. Embora a chegada de Padfoot não lhe tivesse agradado, tinha de admitir que aquilo fora a chave do seu êxito.

- Esta noite? – perguntou Padfoot, levantando a voz. – Que tipo de pessoa se muda à noite'

- Alguém que não está disposto a passar mais um minuto no Motel Dentro e Fora – disse Tiago com um sorriso trocista.

Sirius esbugalhou os olhos.

- O da rua Woodson? – Tiago assentiu. – Malfoy era para ficar aí porque é o mais barato. Mas era demasiado mau, até para ele.

- Sirius – Lilian chamou-lhe a atenção. – Viste esse sítio?

- Não, mas … é muito mau – replicou Padfoot.

- Porque ficaste num sitio assim? – perguntou Lilian a Tiago.

Tiago sentiu-se envergonhado. Ser pobre, mesmo que temporariamente, era uma experiência nova para ele. Até na universidade, o apartamento que partilhava com Arthur era bastante luxuoso.

- Sabia que não seria mais do que uma semana ou duas.

- Quanto tempo vais ficar com Lily? – perguntou Padfoot.

Como membro da família real da Carpegnia, lidar com jornalistas curiosos fazia parte da vida diária de Tiago. Tinha apreendido desde muito jovem como responder a certas perguntas sem dar informação e a concluir uma entrevista quando as perguntas começam a ser incomodas.

Chegar a esse ponto com Sirius.

Levantou-se e estendeu a mão a Lilian.

- Está a fazer-se tarde. É melhor irmos andando.

Lilian ignorou-o. O seu olhar foi para a bandeja que repousava sobre a mesa.

- Sara preparou a sobremesa e o café.

- Não te preocupes com isso – Sara levantou-se com a graciosidade que Lilian sempre invejara. – Não me tinha dado conta que Tiago ainda tinha de mudar as suas coisas esta noite.

- Pode esperar por amanha …

- Já paguei a conta do motel – Tiago foi um pouco brusco ao interrompe-la. Mas, não podia deixar que acabasse. Tinha o pressentimento de que se não se mudasse naquela noite, já não o faria.

- Podes ir para o motel 24, na auto-estrada – disse Lilian. – Com certeza que têm quartos livres.

- Lilian, não brinques – Sara olhou compreensiva para Tiago. – Além disso embora uma boa anfitriã nunca dissesse isto, Anna esteve acordada quase toda a noite e estou cansada. Assim que saírem, irei direitinha para a cama.

Tiago escondeu o sorriso e Lilian apertou os lábios. Não tinha opção e sabia.

- Vais deitar-te?

Sara assentiu.

- Eu também – acrescentou Remus, piscando o olho à mulher.

- Se precisares de ajuda com as tuas coisas não me importo de dar uma mão – embora as palavras fossem dirigidas a Tiago, Sirius olhava para Lilian.

Tiago lutou contra a irritação que sentia. Não gostava do modo como aquele homem olhava para Lilian e aborrecia-o o facto de Padfoot se intrometer nos seus assuntos.

- Obrigado – disse Tiago. – Mas não tenho muitas coisas, só algumas malas.

- Tens a certeza? – Padfoot continuava a olhar para Lilian.

Tiago conteve-se para não responder por ela. Contudo, sabia que Lilian não iria gostar daquela atitude, portanto apertou o queixo e manteve silencio.

Lilian hesitou um segundo, o que a Tiago pareceu uma eternidade.

- Padfoot – disse Lilian, com a voz cheia de compreensão. – Vou ajudar Tiago a instalar-se no quarto e vai ficar tudo bem.

A tensão que Sirius tinha acumulada nos ombros não desapareceu com aquelas palavras e Tiago sentiu pena daquele homem.

Padfoot ficaria ainda mais zangado se soubesse que a relação de Lilian com o novo companheiro de apartamento ia além de uma relação de negócios.

Afinal de contas, Lilian fora para a cama com ele. Tiago não tinha duvidas de que, no momento apropriado, voltaria a fazê-lo.

* * *

Lilian rebolou na cama e espreguiçou-se. Apesar de ter passado muito pouco tempo a mostrar a casa a Tiago, na noite anterior, quando adormeceu já passava da meia-noite. Olhou preguiçosamente para o despertador e levantou-se de um salto, completamente acordada. 

Tinha de estar na igreja dentro de quarenta e cinco minutos. Isso só lhe deixava meia hora para se preparar e sair de casa.

Depois de tomar banho, vestiu umas calças pretas e uma t-shirt avermelhada. Simples mas com estilo.

Estava prestes a descer as escadas para o piso inferior, quando parou bruscamente. O cheiro a café acabado de fazer invadira o ar.

Respirando fundo, Lilian acabou por descer as escadas, ficando imóvel em frente à porta da cozinha. A sua normalmente imaculada cozinha tinha o aspecto de ter sofrido os efeitos de um furacão.

Lilian respirou fundo e contou até dez antes de falar.

- Espero que penses em limpar tudo isto – disse apontando para a bancada cheia de migalhas.

- Bom dia! – Tiago sorriu, apontando para a cafeteira. – Apetece-te uma chávena?

O sorriso de Tiago disse-lhe que se tratava de uma daquelas pessoas que se sentiam de bom humor pela manha. Se já tinha dúvidas da sua decisão, o facto de comprovar que ele era uma pessoa madrugadora, inquietava-a ainda mais.

Por que razão Deus a castigava daquele modo?

Ela madrugava porque tinha de o fazer, não porque gostava. Só começava a sorrir depois da segunda chávena de café.

No entanto cheirava tão bem …

- Talvez uma chávena rápida – disse, tirando uma chávena do armário e deitando leite e açúcar.

- Porque estás tão arranjada? – perguntou ele dando uma dentada na sua torrada.

Lilian serviu-se de café e saboreou-o. Estava forte mas gostava.

- Vou à igreja.

- À igreja? – não se iria surpreender mais, se lhe tivesse dito que ia vender o corpo para uma esquina.

- É domingo – disse, pegando numa torrada com doce. – Sara vai cantar.

Lilian não ia à missa todos os domingos. Quando o fazia ia sempre à do meio-dia. No entanto, quando Sara lhe dissera no dia anterior que cantaria algo que acabara de compor, ela respondeu impulsivamente que estaria lá para a apoiar.

- É boa? – perguntou Tiago, dando outra dentada na torrada.

- Claro que sim. – disse Lilian

- A verdade é que nunca a ouvi – disse, sem indícios de vergonha.

- Mas vais-te encarregar da sua viagem – Lilian estava alucinada.

- Imagino que a irei ouvir um dia destes – disse Tiago, encolhendo os ombros.

- Não sei se conseguirás fazer bem o teu trabalho se nunca a ouviste cantar – disse, elevando a voz a cada palavra que proferia, sem o conseguir evitar.

Então apercebeu-se de que estava zangada por algo que não tinha importância. Acalmou-se e bebeu um gole do seu café.

Tiago estudou o seu rosto por instantes e sorriu.

- Queres que vá à igreja contigo.

- Claro que não – Lilian pousou a chávena com tanta força sobre a mesa que o café salpicou. Se aparecesse com Tiago, toda a gente falaria deles. – Referia-me a qualquer dia, não tem de ser hoje. Talvez lhe possas pedir que cante para ti esta semana.

- Não deixes para amanha o que podes fazer hoje – disse, levantando-se da cadeira. – Estou pronto para sair.

Apesar de não ter intenção de o levar com ela, Lilian olhou para ele, analisando a sua roupa. Calças escuras e camisola de decote em V … a verdade era que Remus nem sempre ia de fato.

- A sério que não é necessário que venhas …

- Queres dizer que não gostas da ideia de eu ir contigo?

Se fosse a qualquer outro sitio, Lilian ter-lhe-ia respondido claramente que não. Porém, não podia dizer-lhe que não era bem vindo na casa do Senhor.

Tiago sorriu e disse:

- Vou vestir o casaco.

Lilian bebeu outro gole de café. Levantar-se cedo fora o primeiro erro do dia. Só esperava que aparecer com Tiago na igreja não fosse o segundo.

* * *

**Fim do capitulo!**

**Desculpem-me! o capitulo está super pequeno, mas nao tive tempo! Eu prometo que o proximo fica muito maior! A sério!**

**Respondendo aos comentarios:**

**FAFA: **OI! Aqui está o novo capitulo! Espero que tenhas gostado. Quanto ao Sirius e a Tiago eles não vão ser propriamente amigos ... vão se dar mais ao menos ... depois vês. E Tiago sabe cozinhar eh? pelo menos sabe fazer o pequeno almoço ... E Lilian coitada estava habituada a ter a cozinha limpa ... Bjx

**Ana Black: **Oi! Uma nova leitora! Ainda bem que gostaste! E espero que continues a ler e a comentar! Bjs

**JhU Radcliffe:** Oi! Podes ter demorado mas pelo menos comentaste! E eu adoro os teus comentarios ... E Sirius apareceu! Eu amo o Sirius, o jeitinho dele, por ser lindo, brincalhão, corajoso, fiel ... é melhor parar por aqui... e ele nao morreu eh? Gostaste do capitulo? O Sirius nao vai ter uma participação muito activa mas pelo menos ele aparece! Bjs

**Adeline:** Oi! Ainda bem que gostaste! E espero que continues a comentar! E respondendo à tua pergunta eu sou Portuguesa sim, de uma cidadezinha do Norte. Bjx

**No proximo capitulo:**

"- Cheira muito bem por aqui.

- As crianças vão levar os seus avós à escola amanha e vamos fazer um lanche – disse ela, apontando para os biscoitos que arrefeciam sobre a mesa.

- Não me referia aos biscoitos – disse ele, dando um passo mais para a frente.

- Então o que é? – perguntou, confusa.

- És tu – disse, tão perto dela que sentia o seu calor. – cheiras deliciosamente bem."

**Muitos beijinhox a todos os que lêem e comentam e para quem lêem e não comenta.**

**Sandra**


	8. Capitulo VII

**Capitulo VII**

Os bancos da igreja eram duros, fazia muito calor e o sermão fora longo. Tiago levantou-se no final da cerimónia e olhou para Lilian, que esperava ao seu lado. Ela viu-o olhar e piscou-lhe inesperadamente o olho.

Tiago decidiu que se alegrava por ter ido.

Em vez de ficar a falar com conhecidos na saída, Lilian parecia desejosa de chegar ao estacionamento. E teria sido assim, se uma mulher de cabelo ruivo e muita maquilhagem não a tivesse agarrado pelo braço nas escadas da saída. Era muito magra e, embora devesse rondar os cinquenta, usava um vestido apropriado para uma mulher da idade de Lilian. Apesar de tudo, a sua presença impunha-se.

Tiago afastou-se para as deixar falar tranquilas. No entanto, não conseguiu evitar ouvir a conversa delas.

- Mãe – embora sorrisse, a voz de Lilian parecia tensa. – Não te esperava ver aqui esta manha.

- Porque não foste ontem à noite? – perguntou a mulher. – Chad ficou muito desiludido.

- Tinha planos – disse Lilian friamente. – Além disso, não tenho qualquer intenção de ter nada a ver com um homem casado.

- A sua mulher não tem nada a ver com isto – replicou a mãe. – Ela …

- Não me interessa, mãe. Não estou interessada.

Tiago mal conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Já era suficientemente terrível a mãe tentá-la prender a um homem casado. Porem, além disso, tinha a coragem de insistir. Deu um passo para Lilian. Mas evitou a tentação de lhe passar um braço protector sobre os ombros.

Pela primeira vez, Clarice Evans pareceu dar-se conta de que a filha não estava sozinha. O seu olhar passou de Lilian para Tiago e, surpreendentemente, a irritação pareceu desaparecer dos seus olhos. Nos seus lábios desenhou-se um sorriso enorme e estendeu uma mão com uma manicura perfeita.

- Acho que não nos conhecemos. Clarice Evans, a mãe de Lilian.

- Tiago Potter. Sou o coordenador da viagem europeia de Sara Michaels – ia acrescentar que era o novo companheiro de apartamento de Lilian. Mas, o instinto fê-lo calar-se.

- Isso soa a importante – afirmou Clarice, olhando para ele com uma timidez fingida.

- Na verdade não o é – Tiago recusou-se a anima-la. Conhecera muitas mulheres e as suas artimanhas não o impressionavam. O seu olhar calculista percorrera a sua roupa e o resultado era do seu agrado.

- É um trabalho temporário. Quando acabar, ficarei desempregado. Novamente – forçou um suspiro, desejando que isso acabasse com aquela situação. No entanto, o seu olhar céptico dizia-lhe que não seria fácil de convencer.

- Tenho a certeza de quem um homem com o seu talento não terá qualquer dificuldade em encontrar outro emprego – disse, lançando outro olhar à sua camisola Dolce & Gabbana.

- As coisas estão difíceis – disse Tiago, encolhendo os ombros. – Se não tivesse sido o meu amigo Arthur, que me apresentou Sara, ainda continuaria desempregado. Ainda bem que tenho amigos que me podem ajudar nos maus momentos.

Um olhar de surpresa atravessou o rosto de Clarice. Então o seu sorriso tornou-se simplesmente educado e o brilho desapareceu dos seus olhos. Tiago soube que tinha chegado ao limite.

- Sim, muito bem – disse Clarice, afastando-se. – Eu adoraria ficar a conversar. Porém, estou a ver a mulher do capitão e tenho de a ir cumprimentar.

Sem mais palavras, afastou-se a sapatear sobre o cimento.

Tiago olhou e viu como mudava de trajectória para ir ter com um homem atraente de cabelo prateado, que falava ao telemóvel. Podia ter sido um acaso. Mas, o movimento das suas ancas denunciava-a.

- É precisamente como imaginava – disse Tiago e Lilian suspirou. – Como é o teu pai?

- Não perguntes – respondeu ela, com uma voz que continha amor e, ao mesmo tempo, vergonha.

Ele desejou ter ficado de boca fechada. Ter uns pais como aqueles, devia ser complicado. Embora Tiago nem sempre tivesse de acordo com as decisões dos seus pais, eram pessoas respeitáveis. Era normal que Lilian não quisesse falar da mãe e do pai.

- Sara tem uma voz muito bonita – disse Tiago para mudar de assunto, enquanto a puxava pelo braço e a conduzia entre a multidão. – Fico contente por teres insistido para que viesse.

- Insistido? – Lilian riu-se.

- Talvez, não me esteja a lembrar muito bem – disse ele.

- Parece que sim.

Lilian suspeitou que Tiago mudara de assunto por educação. O gesto pareceu-lhe comovente. Se calhar, tê-lo como companheiro de apartamento, não fosse mau de todo.

- Vamos almoçar – disse de repente Tiago. – Escolhe o sitio.

Lilian hesitou. O dinheiro de renda que lhe dera na noite anterior já tinha destino, portanto a não ser que ele se encarregasse da conta, ela não poderia pagar nem os palitos. O problema era que se o deixasse pagar, seria como um encontro. Por mais tentador que parecesse, aquilo só poderia funcionar se mantivessem as distâncias.

Então apareceu-lhe na mente uma imagem dos _fetuccini_ Alfredo de Grotto. Quase conseguiu saborear o molho e a massa caseira. O seu estômago começou a protestar.

- Não tenho fome.

Os seus olhos abriram-se muito e depois semicerraram-se.

- Compreendo – no entanto, pelo modo como apertava o queixo, Lilian viu que, afinal, não compreendia.

Tinha pensado que não queria sair com ele. Infelizmente, não era o caso. Se tivesse dinheiro, teria ido. Mas, não era assim. A única coisa pior do que estar sem dinheiro, era ser a obra de caridade de outra pessoa, coisa a que ela não estava disposta.

* * *

Quando Tiago estacionou o seu carro velho em frente à casa, suspirou esgotado. Começado o dia às seis da manha e não tinha parado para comer. Por isso, quando os seus colegas o convidaram para jantar, apesar de ter a carteira vazia, sentiu-se tentado. 

Porem, os últimos gastos tinham acabado com parte das suas economias, e tinha de as recuperar. Ainda tinha cinco meses pela frente. Tinha de estar preparado para um imprevisto. Uma sopa ao jantar seria suficiente.

Não se importava com o facto do seu menu ser simples, quase se sentia orgulhoso da sua capacidade de comer sem caprichos. Aquilo era diferente da via a que estava habituado. Henri, o _chef_ real, fazia com que cada prato fosse uma obra prima. Agora Tiago dava-se conta de que não tinha apreciado a cozinha deliciosa de Henri e não se recordava da última vez que o felicitara por um prato.

Talvez, afinal, aquele ano fosse produtivo. Quando a mãe anunciara aquele estúpido concurso, Tiago pensou que o fazia para o castigar. Tinha a certeza de que não o escolhera como sucessor porque se zangara quando faltou a uma função real para participar no Campeonato do Mundo de Vela em Montecarlo. Certamente, também não o ajudara a conta da festa improvisada que dera em Paris. O custo final até a ele surpreendera.

Independentemente da razão, Tiago estava numa situação em que tinha de provar a si mesmo que era capaz. Todavia, o facto de ter conhecido Lilian facilitara muito os últimos meses.

Tiago desejava chegar a casa. Embora a razão do dinheiro fosse importante, no seu interior ele sabia que não tinha ido jantar porque gostava de voltar para casa. Gostava de contar a Lilian o que tinha feito e ouvir o que lhe dizia.

Quando pensava nisto, parecia-lhe uma loucura que ele, Tiago Potter, Príncipe de Carpegnia, recusasse uma oportunidade de sair para poder ir para casa.

Os seus amigos iriam rir-se às gargalhadas se descobrissem, tal como ele se riu quando eles lhe diziam que se iam casar e assentar. Não conseguia acreditar que abrisse mão do seu celibato e da sua liberdade pela vida doméstica.

Não fazia sentido para ele. No entanto, agora conseguia compreender o que atraíra os seus amigos.

Ao abrir a porta foi cumprimentado por um cheiro a biscoitos acabados de fazer. Era normal que gostasse de voltar a casa, disse para si mesmo.

Lilian estava junto ao forno com uma espátula na mão e virou-se ao ouvi-lo.

- Chegaste cedo a casa.

Adorava ouvir a palavra "casa" dos seus lábios. Aproximou-se dela e a fragrância que associava a Lilian chegou aos seus sentidos. O seu corpo ficou tenso.

- Cheira muito bem por aqui.

- As crianças vão levar os seus avós à escola amanha e vamos fazer um lanche – disse ela, apontando para os biscoitos que arrefeciam sobre a mesa.

- Não me referia aos biscoitos – disse ele, dando um passo mais para a frente.

- Então o que é? – perguntou, confusa.

- És tu – disse, tão perto dela que sentia o seu calor. – Cheiras deliciosamente bem.

Os olhos de Lilian obscureceram-se um momento antes de se começar a rir.

- Um aluno disse-me que cheirava tão bem que dava vontade de comer.

- Concordo – ia abraçá-la. Mas, parou a cheirar algo. – Está alguma coisa a queimar-se?

Lilian virou-se e deu um pequeno grito ao ver que saía fumo da frigideira que estava em cima do fogão.

- Ainda bem que te deste conta – disse ela, suspirando aliviada. – Obrigada.

- O que pensavas fazer?

- Nunca irias adivinhar. Ia torrar uma sandes de manteiga de amendoim.

- Nunca tinha ouvido falar disso – tinha a certeza de que Henri ficaria horrorizado por saber que existia uma sandes assim.

- É óptima. Se a comeres com um pouco de fruta e beberes um copo de leite, terás ingerido todos os grupos alimentares.

- A sério? - perguntou Tiago, sem saber o que dizia.

- Queres experimentar?

Tiago pensou que uma sandes, fosse do que fosse, soava melhor do que uma sopa. Contudo, o brilho dos olhos de Lilian dizia-lhe que havia algo mais.

- Qual é a armadilha?

- Não há armadilha – disse ela, inocente. – Mas se depois me quiseres ajudar a lavar a loiça, não te direi que não.

Ele estudou a máquina de lavar loiça cheia de tachos.

- Julgava que era para isso que servia a máquina.

- Avariou-se e a casa de reparações pede cem dólares só para vir dar uma olhadela. Mas, se me quiseres ajudar …

Um príncipe a esfregar tachos? Impossível.

- E se te der alguns biscoitos? – perguntou Lilian com um sorriso esperançado. – O chocolate sabe muito bem com manteiga de amendoim.

Ele desejava dizer "dá-me um beijo e trato feito". Mas conteve-se a tempo. Lily deixara bem claro quando se mudara para ali quais as suas expectativas. Não seria ele a quebrar o acordo. Gostava de viver ali e não desejava que o expulsasse.

- Também têm nozes – acrescentou, quase desesperada.

Pela primeira vez reparou nas rugas que tinha à volta dos olhos e apercebeu-se de que não fora o único a ter um dia duro. Além disso, depois de jantar teria de corrigir cadernos e preparar as aulas do dia seguinte.

Tiago olhou para a loiça. Um príncipe a esfregar pratos?

- Acordo feito.

* * *

Uma semana depois, já tinham estabelecido uma rotina. Pelas manhas, Lilian descia à cozinha e Tiago esperava-a com uma chávena de café. Enquanto comiam torradas e cereais, discutiam os seus planos do dia antes de irem para os seus respectivos empregos. Normalmente, ela chegava primeiro a casa. No entanto quase todos os dias acabavam por jantar juntos. Tiago dera-lhe algum dinheiro extra para a comida e quando Lilian preparava sandes para ela, fazia-as também para ele. 

Naquela noite decidira fazer uma receita de empadas de frango que uma amiga lhe dera há tempo. Até então não tinha tido a quem as preparar. Mas, agora podia faze-las para Tiago. Tinha a salada no frigorifico e as empadas no forno quando ouviu a porta.

- Onde está a minha linda companheira de apartamento?

Lilian sentiu um aperto no coração e vontade de correr para ele e de o abraçar.

Em vez disso transformou o desejo em frustração. Desde que chegara, Tiago tinha-se comportado como um cavalheiro perfeito. Estava a fazer o que pedira no principio. Porem, agora começava a arrepender-se. Um beijo na face de vez em quando não tinha nada de mal. E se os lábios se encontrassem, também não adviria grande problema daí …

Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais o seu coração se alterava com a sua presença e mais os seus lábios o desejavam. Estava claro que fora muito dura ao princípio. Mas, como haveria de lhe dizer que tinha mudado de ideia?

- Alguém está novamente a cozinhar – Tiago parou a inspirar. – Cheira maravilhosamente bem.

Estava incrivelmente bonito, com a sua camisa e as calças azuis. Lilian baixou o olhar para que não visse o desejo que os seus olhos reflectiam.

- Empadas de frango – disse ela. – Há muitas, portanto se gostares.

- Só vim a casa mudar de roupa – disse ele.

- Trocar de roupa? – Lilian inclinou a cabeça.

Aquilo não fazia sentido.

- Tens de trabalhar esta noite?

- Não vou trabalhar, vou divertir-se – e sorriu, como um rapaz travesso. – Tenho um encontro esta noite.

As suas palavras foram como um murro no estômago e Lilian reparou que lhe saltaram lágrimas dos olhos. Por sorte, Tiago estava a olhar para o outro lado e não reparou.

- Devia ter-te telefonado a avisar que não vinha jantar – disse, num tom compungido.

- Não faz mal – disse ela, com um tom firme e seguro. – Na verdade não tinha contado contigo.

Ele aproximou-se. No entanto ela não levantou o olhar e começou a pôr as toalhas individuais e os guardanapos na mesa.

- Então porque puseste mesa para dois?

Por um momento esteve tentada a dizer-lhe a verdade. Mas, o tom de pena na sua voz fez com que mudasse de ideias. Ela não precisava da pena de nenhum homem. Ganhou fôlego, olhou para ele e mentiu.

- Estou à espera de Sirius. Íamos sair. Porem, há séculos que me pede que faça esta receita, portanto disse-lhe que podíamos jantar aqui.

Lilian calou-se e não disse mais nada porque tinha tendência a falar sem parar quando estava nervosa.

- Podia alterar os meus planos – disse ele, ainda preocupado.

- Porque haverias de fazer isso? Vai-te embora e diverte-te com os teus amigos – viu-o relaxar.

- Sirius parece um bom rapaz – disse ele.

- Sim é, - disse ela, desejando que ele não ficasse a falar.

- Pareceu-me na outra noite – continuou ele, - que gosta muito de ti.

Lilian resistiu ao desejo de suspirar. Em vez disso sorriu fracamente.

- Devia ir tomar banho – disse Tiago, mas não se mexeu.

- Sim, é melhor – o nó que tinha na garganta não a deixava respirar, e muito menos falar. – Não vais queres deixar a tua namorada esperar …

- Não é minha namorada – Tiago estava atrás dela, tão perto que sentia o seu fôlego na nuca. –Se queres saber a verdade, foi ela que me convidou para jantar. E não o contrario.

A Lilian não interessava saber quem tinha convidado quem, mas sim que ele tinha aceite. Isso significava que deveria estar interessado nessa mulher. Embora não quisesse prolongar a conversa, tinha de lhe perguntar uma coisa.

- Como se conheceram?

- Carly trabalha na agencia de viagens onde fizemos as reservas da viagem – disse ele.

- Carly – disse ela, com uma careta. – Que nome tão bonito.

- Sim – disse. – Escuta, Lily …

- Eu adoraria continuar a falar da tua nova namorada, Tiago, mas …

- Já te disse que não é minha namorada – Tiago falava, cerrando os dentes. – Só vamos jantar.

- Espero que se divirtam. Mas, como te disse, Padfoot está a chegar e ainda não troquei de roupa.

- Não tens de o fazer – disse ele, observando as suas calças pretas e a camisa branca de caxemira, com que tinha ido para a escola. – Estás linda, tal como estás.

Embora o elogio lhe enternecesse o coração, Lilian sabia que só estava a ser amável. O conjunto era mais confortável que elegante.

Carly, provavelmente arranjar-se-ia para aquela noite. Talvez usasse um desses vestidos que tinha visto nas montras do centro comercial.

O vestido perfeito para o encontro perfeito.

Lilian sentiu o coração a encolher. Mas, conseguiu sorrir.

- Poupa os elogios para a Carly – disse. – Não tens de os gastar comigo.

* * *

**Fim do cap.**

**Desculpem a demora mas fui a França e quando voltei tinha montes de trabalhospara fazer e testes ... pelo menos diverti-me enquanto estive lá.**

**Então gostaram? Eu quero saber o que voces acharam!**

**Respondendo aos comentarios:**

**Julinha Potter:** Oi! Entao gostaste do novo capitulo? Ah espero que sim! Bjs

**Ana Black:** Oi! Ehh Obrigado! Fico sempre envergonhada quando alguem diz que adorou ... E entao o que achas-te? bom, mau? E desculpa por ter demorado a actualizar. Bjx e continua a mandar coments tá?

**JhU Radcliffe :** Voltei! Como é que este ficou? Espero que tenhas gostado! E esta maior que o anterior como prometi! _"O Sirius eh o irmão que toda garota deveria ter e o namorado que toda garoota precisa desesperadamente!" -_ concordo com todo o meu coração! Ai como eu gostava! Bjx e comenta, tá?!

**Narcisa Le Fey :** Oi! E entao que tal? Demorou mas chegou! E espero que tenhas gostado do novo cap. Bjs

**Luuh Potter: **OII! Estas desculpada! Mas só porque mandas-te uma mensagem! Lol! rsrs. Isso acontece a qualquer pessoa ... E ai gostaste? Preciso dos teus comentarios! Desculpa ter demorado! Bjs

**O que vai vir no proximo cap:**

"Lily? – apesar de as lágrimas lhe condicionarem a visão, viu que ele estava preocupado. – Porque estás a chorar?

Ela encolheu os ombros. Como lhe iria explicar algo que nem ela proria compreendia?

- O que se passa contigo? – perguntou ele, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

- Sinto-me um pouco estranha – disse, secando as lágrimas que tinham aparecido com certa facilidade ao longo da última semana."

**Bom é tudo. Beijos para todos e comentem tá?**

**Bjs**

**Sandra**


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Capitulo VIII**

Tiago olhou para o relógio. Tinha combinado encontrar-se com Carly no restaurante e cada um ficara de levar o seu carro, desse modo, depois, seria mais fácil ir-se embora.

Até se divertira. Carly era uma loira linda com muita personalidade. Seria difícil não agradar a um homem. As suas amigas eram simpáticas e a conversa fora entretida. No entanto, assim que chegara a casa perguntou-se que loucura temporária se apoderou dele para aceder a sair com Carly.

A única coisa que queria era cancelar os planos e passar a noite com Lilian, até esta mencionar Padfoot. Tiago não sabia se o dissera como desculpa ou se realmente tinha alguma coisa marcada com ele. Se saíra de casa fora pela dúvida de não estragar o jantar romântico.

Apertou o copo que tinha na mão. Sirius era um bom homem. Mas, não era o homem perfeito para Lily.

- Tens?

Tiago pestanejou e voltou a prestar atenção a Carly e à sua amiga Susan. O resto do grupo já se tinha dispersado, só sobraram eles os três. Susan acabava de voltar para Saint Louis, depois de passar três anos na Califórnia. As duas amigas passaram a noite a falar. Enquanto os outros dois casais estiveram com eles, conversara com os homens sobre desporto. Porem, ao irem-se embora, Tiago perdeu-se nos seus próprios pensamentos e não fazia ideia do que Carly lhe perguntava.

- Se tiver o quê?

- Sabia que não estavas a ouvir – disse Carly à sua amiga, sorrindo.

- Estávamos a falar de irmãos – indicou Susan.

- Ah! Eu tenho dois – disse Tiago, enternecido como sempre que falava dos seus irmãos mais novos. Discutiam muito em criança. Mas, faria o que fosse preciso por eles.

- Vivem aqui perto? – perguntou Susan interessada.

- Alex está em Bóston e Gabe em Montana.

- Vê-los com frequência?

- Não tanto como gostaria – admitiu ele. Passara seis meses desde a ultima vez que falara com um membro da sua família.

- que pena – disse Susan, suspirando dramaticamente. – Carly e eu dizíamos que se tivesses um irmão na cidade, poderíamos sair os quatro juntos.

Carly assentiu.

Tiago sorriu. Embora tivesse gostado da noite, não pensava voltar a sair com Carly. Não ia passar muito tempo em Saint Louis. Ao entrar em casa naquela noite deu-se conta de que queria passar cada momento que tivesse livre com Lilian.

Perguntou-se se estaria acordada quando chegasse a casa. E o mais importante, se Sirius estaria com ela.

Tiago apertou os lábios ao imaginar Lily nos braços de outro homem.

- Tiago?

Tiago olhou para ele como se não estivesse a acreditar no que estava a ver. Era como se ao pensar nele, o tivesse feito aparecer diante de si.

- Que surpresa! – exclamou ele, surpreendido ao ver que Padfoot estava sozinho. – Não esperava ver-te esta noite.

- Então já somos dois – o homem sorriu. No entanto não disse nada.

Tiago fez as apresentações, sem deixar de reparar que Sirius segurou na mão de Susan mais tempo que o normal. Aquilo surpreendeu-o, sobretudo tendo em conta que acabara de deixar Lilian.

- Queres sentar-te? – Tiago dissera-o mais por educação do que por outra coisa. Contudo, Padfoot, com olhar fixo em Susan, sentou-se.

Tiago não lhe perguntou por Lilian, embora o desejasse porque tinha presente na sua mente que não se podia falar de uma mulher em frente de outra.

Carly deu uma palmadinha a Tiago com o cotovelo.

- Talvez não seja teu irmão. Mas é indiferente.

Carly dissera-o em voz baixa. Mas os outros não a teriam ouvido, caso tivesse falado no tom normal, porque estavam a rir-se às gargalhadas.

Tiago estava contente por ver Sirius com outra mulher. No entanto pensou que era idiota.

- Padfoot e a minha senhoria são velhos amigos – disse a Carly. Embora o comentário parecesse vindo do nada, iria permitir-lhe mencionar Lilian sem que chamasse a atenção.

- Sim – disse Padfoot. – Lily e eu conhecemo-nos desde o liceu. Como está ela?

- Não sabes? – perguntou Tiago.

Sirius abanou a cabeça.

- Não a vejo desde que estivemos na casa de Sara.

Tiago deu-se conta de que Lilian lhe mentira. No entanto, isso só dizia respeito aos dois.

- A sério? – Tiago fingiu-se surpreender-se.

- Eu tenho amigos que só vejo pelo Natal. Às vezes a vida complica-se e os meses passam a voar. Contudo, creio que, no fundo, tenho sempre tempo para o que realmente importa – disse Sirius, olhando para Susan.

Tiago levantou-se. Concordava com Sirius.

Chegara o momento. Estava na hora de Tiago voltar para casa e se concentrar no que realmente importava.

* * *

Desde que Tiago entrara pela porta, que Lilian sentia dores de estômago. As empadas tinham ficado perfeitas. Mas, não fora capaz de comer. Bastara-lhe olhar para o molho para ficar com vontade de vomitar. 

Não podia ficar doente, esperava que, fosse o que fosse, não durasse muito tempo. Já estavam em Abril e tinham muito para ensinar às crianças, antes do fim das aulas. Infelizmente, no seu trabalho via-se exposta a bactérias todos os dias.

Lilian ganhou fôlego e tentou obrigar o estômago a acalmar-se. Tinha guardado a comida, portanto não tinha de a cheirar, nem de a ver. Tentou relaxar vendo televisão. Mas, não suportava anúncios. Alem disso era-lhe impossível concentrar-se na série que estava a ver, quando Tiago estava a ter um encontro.

Apagou a televisão, trocou de roupa e acomodou-se na poltrona com um livro. Eram apenas dez e meia, quando os seus olhos se começaram a fechar. De repente ouviu o barulho da chave na porta e acordou de imediato. Não imaginara que ele chegasse tão cedo.

Lilian tinha tirado a maquilhagem, fizera um rabo-de-cavalo e vestira o pijama e um robe que fora da sua avó. Embora não fosse muito moderno, sempre que o vestia sentia que a sua avó a abraçava.

- Lilian? – chamou Tiago.

Lilian ollhou para as escadas. Embora ouvisse os passos, ainda tinha tempo de fugir. Afinal de contas, só uma louca deixaria que um homem, sobretudo o seu atraente companheiro de apartamento, a visse naqueles trajes. O problema era que não lhe apetecia correr pelas escadas acima. O que importava? Ele tinha uma namorada, certamente faziam um casal maravilhoso. Não a surpreenderia nada que ela pudesse ir às compras fora da época dos saldos.

Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. No entanto, nem sequer as tentou conter.

Lily? – apesar de as lágrimas lhe condicionarem a visão, viu que ele estava preocupado. – Porque estás a chorar?

Ela encolheu os ombros. Como lhe iria explicar algo que nem ela própria compreendia?

- O que se passa contigo? – perguntou ele, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

- Sinto-me um pouco estranha – disse, secando as lágrimas que tinham aparecido com certa facilidade ao longo da última semana.

- Parecias estar bem quando sai – a preocupação que viu nos seus olhos enterneceu-a.

- E estava bem – disse ela. – Mas, este vírus funciona assim: está-se bem e de repente, ficamos mal.

- Não me parece que tenhas febre – disse pondo-lhe a mão sobre a testa.

- É o estômago – disse ela, com um sorriso trémulo.

- Nem sequer consegui comer o jantar delicioso que preparei.

- Oh, Lily …

A sua ternura afectava-a de tal modo que se não se controlava, começaria a chorar sobre a sua camisa.

- É melhor que te afastes de mim – disse ela. – A semana passada ficaram doentes duas professoras. Não te quero contagiar.

- Não te preocupes comigo – disse ele, afastando-lhe com doçura uma madeixa de cabelo da cara. – Nunca fico doente, desde pequeno que o medico só me foi visitar duas ou três vezes.

Lilian tremeu ao sentir o calor da sua mão.

- O médico ia a tua casa? Não tinhas de ir ao consultório?

- Em Carpegnia as coisas funcionam assim – disse Tiago, com um sorriso.

- Parece-me bem.

- Muito bem – disse ele, nostálgico. – É o melhor país do mundo.

Lilian pousou o livro que estava a ler sobre a mesa e esqueceu-se do estômago.

- Se gostas tanto dele, porque vieste viver para o outro lado do mundo?

- É uma longa história.

- Eu gostaria de a ouvir. – embora uns minutos Lily antes tivesse adormecido, a presença de Tiago animou-a e já não se sentia cansada, nem doente. – Talvez se conversarmos um pouco, me esqueça de como me sinto.

Lilian sentia curiosidade pelo passado de Tiago desde que o conhecera e esperava que lhe desse mais peças para completar o puzzle. Havia coisas que não se enquadravam, como a roupa cara que usava, o seu carro velho, ou o seu apreço pelas coisas boas. Mas, ele era muito cuidadoso em termos de dinheiro.

- Não quero que te deites tarde por minha culpa – disse Tiago, olhando para o robe azul. – Pareces preparada para te ires deitar.

Embora fosse só uma observação, Lilian corou envergonhada.

- Só queira estar confortável.

- Sirius deve ter saído muito cedo cá de casa.

A intensidade do rubor das suas faces aumentou.

Lilian dissera-lhe que Padfoot ia jantar para preservar a sua dignidade e evitar que Tiago se sentisse pouco à vontade. As mentiras eram uma constante em casa dos Evans e, embora odiasse admiti-lo, Lilian dava-se melhor a mentir do que a dizer a verdade.

Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e abraçou-o com força. Era um amante maravilhoso.

Começaram a beijar-se e, sem se darem conta de como ocorrera, Lilian viu-se no chão, ao seu lado, com os lábios colados aos dele.

Ele deslizou a mão sob a gola do robe e acariciou-lhe a pele.

A lógica dizia-lhe que devia manter a distância entre eles. No entanto, correspondeu, acariciando-lhe a nuca, enredando os dedos no seu cabelo. Não tinham voltado a estar tão perto um do outro desde a noite do hotel.

Tiago acariciou-lhe o lábio inferior com a língua, entrando assim que ela abriu os lábios. Sabia a vinho e a menta, uma combinação ridícula que ela achou muito erótica.

Lilian acariciou-lhe o peito por cima da camisa e deixou-se levar pelo beijo, acompanhando a sua língua, sentindo como o sangue lhe corria cada vez com mais velocidade nas veias e como a pressão se formava no seu ventre.

Soltou-lhe o cinto do robe. Porem, perdida num remoinho de desejo, ela não se apercebeu. Só quando começou a acariciar-lhe o peito compreendeu o perigo que corriam.

Embora o que mais desejasse fosse esquecer-se dos problemas e suplicar que fizessem amor, Lilian sabia que mais tarde se iria arrepender. Sem fôlego, afastou-o e agarrou o robe com as mãos.

- Não podemos fazer isto – disse ela, com a voz entrecortada.

- Porque? – a sua voz reflectia o mesmo calor e a mesma urgência que ela sentia.

- Não posso … – apesar das suas intenções, a voz soou tremula. – Quando te fores embora … – mordeu o lábio e tentou recuperar o controle – Será mais difícil. – Disse por fim.

Apesar das suas palavras, o que desejava era que a agarrasse entre seus braços e a beijasse até lhe fazer esquecer as suas dúvidas. Que lhe prometesse que não se ia embora, ou o que fosse necessário para voltar a tê-la entre seus braços.

Mas, ficou calado, e depois de um momento levantou-se, e estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Claro. Respeito a tua decisão.

Só o seu toque provocou-lhe um calafrio e desejou de todo o coração que aquilo pudesse ser de outro modo. A verdade é que havia mulheres que conseguiam ir para com um homem sem problemas. Mas ela não pertencia a esse grupo.

- Compreendo – disse, ele ao ver que ela não dizia nada. – Embora creia que esta noite podia ter sido uma bela noite.

Lilian não sabia se havia de rir ou chorar.

* * *

**Fim do capitulo! **

**Eu peço mil desculpas pelo capitulo estar super pequeno! E devo avisar que os proximos talvez tambem fiquem assim! Desculpem mesmo! **

**Estou com montes de problemas, ... trabalhos de grupo ... que tenho que fazer sozinha!! Porque os outros elementos nao se importam com a nota e até parece que se esqueceram que temos que os fazer ... e eu indecisa se devo colocar o nome do grupo no fim dos trabalhoos ... quem mandou a professora fazer os grupos?! OK é melhor parar ... estou a falar de mais ... quem me dera ir outra vez para frança... pelo menos lá eu esqueci estes pequenos problemas ...**

**E então gostaram? Este cap já teve um pouco de acção! E eu gostava de saber as vossas opiniões.**

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Ysi: **EH!EH! Nova leitora! Ou pelo menos é o primeiro comentario! Desculpe a demora do outro cap, serio, mas nao deu para postar mais cedo! Voce adora é? Que fixe! Sinto que o meu esforço tá valendo a pena ... os seus elogios só me fazem corar e ficar super contente! Quanto a morar na europa, não é algo que nao se resolva! Vem viver para cá e já podes conhecer tudo! ;) Oh mas eu tambem gostava de conhecer o Brasil ... e as redondezas ... bem continua a comentar! Beijos

**Thaty:** OI! É eles são meios que indecisos principalmete a Lily ... mas o que se pode fazer!? E aí gostaste do novo cap? Já houve um pouco mais de acçao neste, apesar de Lilian ainda ter um pouco de receio, pois Tiago vai embora e tal ... Beijos

**adeline: **Olá!!! ehehe quase matei do coraçao foi?! Eu nem acredito que disseste isso! Isso faz-me deduzir que gostas mesmo da minha fic/Eu ficando orgulhosa\ ;) Entao gostaste dos cap 8 e 9? Espero que sim! Beijinhos para aí tambem! Espero que eles cheguem interios com o mar a separa-los eles ainda podem se afogar tadinhos! Ah e podes nao conhecer portugal agora, mas nao quer dizer que não possas vir a conhecer!

**Mathew Potter Malfoy: **Oi!oh oh eu adoro quando recebo comentarios de pessoas novas! Grávida a lilian?! Nao sei nao ... deixa pensar ... eh nao posso dizer ainda é surpresa ... chiu nao contes a ninguem tá?mas talves aja uma possibilidade ... quem sabe? Continua a comentar tá? bjs

**Narcisa Le Fey :** Oi! e aí tudo bem? Uma das minhas leitoras mais antigas! Nao tou chamando velha tá? É só uma maneira de dizer! ;) É lily apaixonando-se por Tiago ... ai ai suspiros ... é o meu pai é lindo mesmo (Tiago) quem é que lhe pode resistir? nem a minha mãe ( Lilian) resistiu então é impossivel ... mas eu continuo a sonhar com o filho de Sirius ... que eu sei que existe algures ... e com um pai daqueles ... ui ui... \devaneios da autora/ sorry! Bem continuando já visitaste França? Aconselho a ir! já fui la tres vezes e adorei, mas eu perfiro a zona de Alsacia à grande Paris. Quer dizer para quem gosta de natureza, castelos ... eu agora em agente turistica ... vai de mal a pior como dizem por aqui ... bjs e continua a comentar!

**Brevemente:**

"- Sara disse-me que Lily e tu passam muito tempo juntos.

- Vivemos sob o mesmo tecto – disse Tiago.

- Disseste-lhe que és um príncipe?"

**Obrigado pelos coments e espero que mandem mais, ok?**

**Se não eu demoro a postar o próximo cap eh?! ;)**

**Bjs **

**Sandra**


	10. Capitulo IX

**Capitulo IX**

- Obrigada pelo chocolate quente – disse ela, bebendo com cuidado da sua chávena.

- Ainda bem que gostas – a Tiago sempre o tinham servido. Contudo, agora gostava de ser ele a servir outra pessoa, para variar.

- É estranho, mas já não tenho o estômago revolto. Talvez não vá ficar doente.

Tiago mexeu o leite sem dizer nada. Podia ter-lhe dito que não estava doente, mas que tinha ficado perturbada porque lhe tinham estragado os planos de jantar. Se tivesse doente, não teria respondido aos seus beijos daquele modo. Ficou tenso ao recordar o sabor dos seus lábios e o toque da sua pele …

- Conta-me como foi o jantar – disse Lilian, rodeando a chávena com as mãos. – Como correu o teu encontro?

Aquilo foi um balde de água fria. Podiam falar de milhões de coisas. No entanto, ela queria falar de outra mulher.

- Não foi mau – disse ele, encolhendo os ombros. A noite não tinha sido nada de especial para ele; quatro horas desperdiçadas que podia ter passado em casa.

- Só isso?

Tiago não queira dizer nada de mal acerca de Carly ou das suas amigas.

- Carly é simpática, tal como os seus amigos. Não têm nada de errado. Contudo, julgo que não voltarei a sair com eles.

- Porque? – perguntou Lily, surpreendida.

Era uma pergunta ridícula depois do que se tinha passado entre eles há meia hora. Mas, ela parecia esperar uma resposta.

- Partirei dentro de pouco tempo – disse ele, finalmente. – Não estou interessado em manter uma relação seria e ela deixou claro que é isso que procura.

- Disseste-lhe isso?

- Só saímos uma vez – disse ele, franzindo o sobrolho.

- E divertiste-te.

- Sim, mas …

- Provavelmente espera que lhe telefones.

- Não lhe disse que o ia fazer – disse Tiago. – Porque insiste para que saia com ela?

- Não insisto, só que sei o que é estar do seu lado.

A dor da sua voz acalmou a sua raiva e fê-lo pensar como era diferente do resto das mulheres com quem tinha saído. Elas estavam mais dispostas a lançar-se ao pescoço de uma rival do que ficar do seu lado.

- No que consiste isso?

- Sais com um homem, divertem-se. Ele também parece desfrutar da tua companhia, e quando a noite acaba, julgas que te vai ligar no dia seguinte – parou – Mas, não o faz e culpas-te. Se calhar não devia ter dito isto …

- Queres dizer que lhe devia ter dito directamente que não pensava telefonar-lhe?

- Sim … não – Lilian suspirou. – Não sei. Só sei que me dá pena. As mulheres saem sempre a perder.

- Nem sempre.

- Claro que sim – insistiu ela. – Tenho a certeza que não me consegues dar um exemplo de um homem abandonado.

Tiago pensou no casamento do seu amigo do Verão passado.

- O meu amigo Peter é um bom exemplo.

Lilian bebeu um gole de chocolate. Embora não dissesse nada, estava a ouvir.

Conheceu uma mulher numa viagem de negócios. Embora normalmente seja muito sensato, assim que a viu, decidiu que aquela mulher tinha de ser dele.

Lilian inclinou-se sobre a mesa e sorriu.

- Que romântico. Amor à primeira vista.

Tiago suspirou.

- A atracção inicial foi apenas sentida por ele. Depois ela mudou radicalmente. Peter era conhecido em certos meios sociais, deduzo que tenha descoberto que tinha dinheiro – Tiago enrugou os lábios. Odiava caçadoras de fortunas. – Rapidamente ficou ansiosa por "conhece-lo melhor". Quando voltei a vê-la, estava grávida. Aparentemente tinha-se esquecido de tomar a pílula umas quantas vezes.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela, com os olhos muito abertos.

- O que achas? Peter é um homem honrado e casou com ela.

- São felizes?

- Duvido – disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.

- Que triste – disse Lilian. – Por ele e por ela.

- Por ela? Ela tem tudo! – exclamou Tiago incrédulo.

- Não tem tudo. Não tem um homem que a ame e que realmente queira estar com ela. Se não tem isso, não tem nada.

«Se não tiveres alguém que te ame e que queira estar contigo, não tens nada.»

No dia seguinte no trabalho, Tiago deu por si a murmurar as palavras de Lilian. Era quase o mesmo que a sua mãe lhe dissera. Ela dizia que estava orgulhosa de ter transformado Carpegnia num País moderno e fiscalmente forte. Mas, que o seu maior feito era a família. Os seus filhos e o seu marido eram o que lhe dava significado à sua vida, e queria que eles conseguissem algo do género também.

Pelo seu lado, embora se sentisse inclinado para o casamento, não podia ter um futuro próprio. Tinha de se concentrar na tarefa que tinha entre as mãos.

Tiago não conseguia suportar a amargura que sentia.

Tinha contado ser sucessor da ma, não só por ser o mais velho, mas porque era a melhor opção. Gabe adorava viver em Paris, e Alex, o mais novo, estava mais interessado em ver o mundo do que viver em Carpegnia.

No entanto em vez de entregar a Espada Sagrada de Carpegnia à sua única opção clara, a mãe tinha enunciado que estava com dificuldades em encontrar o sucessor e que, por isso, governaria mais um ano. Tiago lembrava-se dessa tarde como se acabasse de acontecer.

Tiago fechou a porta da biblioteca para ter a certeza de que ele e a mãe não iam ser incomodados. Depois do anuncio da mãe que iria reinar mais um ano, o palácio ficara um caos.

- Estás zangado – disse ela, com serenidade. No entanto, com olhar firme e sem sombras de remorsos.

- Mereço ser o escolhido – a raiva e a humilhação aumentara em Tiago desde aquela manhã e acabavam de explodir. – Sabes tão bem como eu.

- Não quis envergonhar-te, nem humilhar-te. Mas neste momento, não tenho a certeza de que sejas o melhor para governar Carpegnia.

- Achas que Gabe ou Alex serão melhores reis do que eu? – perguntou ironicamente Tiago.

- Cada um de vocês tem pontos fracos e pontos fortes – disse ela. – É importante tomar a decisão correcta.

- É por não ter estado presente na função? É por causa da festa de Paris? Admito que os gastos foram excessivos.

- Tiago isso é passado. Este ano que vem é o futuro – aproximou-se e pôs-lhe a palma da mão sobre a face. – Prova-me, e a ti também, que és o melhor dos três.

- Tiago?

Tiago voltou à realidade. Remus estava à porta.

- Tens um momento?

Tiago apontou para a única cadeira livre do seu escritório.

- Senta-te

- Obrigado – disse Remus, aceitando a proposta. – Resolveste o problema das reservas?

Tiago estranhou. Até aquele instante, Remus mantinha-se afastado do planeamento da viagem de sara. A única parte de que se ocupava era dos assuntos de segurança, Tiago pensou que era sobre isso que queria falar.

- Não viste falar sobre isso, pois não?

- Tens razão – Remus riu-se.

Tiago encostou-se a sua cadeira e esperou que Remus se explicasse.

- Sara disse-me que Lily e tu passam muito tempo juntos.

- Vivemos sob o mesmo tecto – disse Tiago.

- Disseste-lhe que és um Príncipe?

Tiago abanou a cabeça. Desde que Remus dissera que tinha investigado o seu passado, sabia que em alguma ocasião, aquele assunto viria à baila.

- Quando conheci Sara, esqueci-me convenientemente de lhe dizer que era um policia contratado para a proteger. Isso foi um erro – Remus abanou a cabeça. – Aprendi que as mulheres não gostam de mentiras.

- Sara conhece o meu passado?

- Não lhe quis dizer nada até falar contigo – disse Remus. – Não sei a razão de tanto secretismo. Assim como não sei o que fazes em Saint Louis a trabalhar para a minha mulher. Não acho que precises de dinheiro.

- É complicado – disse Tiago, recordando a promessa que fizera de não se aproveitar do seu estatuto real.

- Não tenho pressa – respondeu Remus, pondo-se à vontade na sua cadeira.

Tiago suspirou. Embora não tivesse vontade de contar a sua história, seria um alívio esclarecer as coisas com Remus. Odiava mentir aos amigos.

- Tem haver com a sucessão – disse Tiago. – Em muitos países, o sucessor é o primogénito. No entanto, não no meu. Se assim fosse, já seria rei.

O olhar de Remus era revelador. Contudo, não disse nada.

- Em Carpegnia, o soberano actual escolhe um sucessor quando o mais novo dos príncipes, completa vinte e cinco anos – continuou Tiago. – No ano passado festejamos os vinte e cinco anos do meu irmão mais novo. Mas, em vez de anunciar o seu sucessor, a minha mãe decidiu adiar por um ano a entrega da Espada Sagrada de Carpegnia.

- Espada Sagrada?

Tiago sorriu perante o olhar confuso de Remus. Era fácil esquecer que nem toda a gente conhecia as tradições da sua família.

- A Espada Sagrada é decorada com as jóias da coroa e é entregue ao sucessor numa cerimónia especial. A entrega da espada é o gesto simbólico da passagem de poder.

- Então, a tua mãe vai governar outro ano – disse Remus, como se não tivesse importância, - e tu, enquanto isso, divertes-te.

- É mais complicado do que isso – disse Tiago. – Ela deu-nos dez mil dólares a cada um e um ano na América para que provássemos que merecíamos ser seus sucessores. Quando este ano acabar, ela verá o que conseguimos e escolherá o seu sucessor.

Se Tiago soubesse que a mãe o escolheria a ele, não se importaria de esperar. Mas, ela podia escolher um dos seus irmãos.

- Achas que serás o escolhido? – perguntou Remus, com um olhar penetrante.

- Neste momento, não faço ideia – suspirou Tiago.

A mãe estava decidida a proteger os recursos do seu país e sabia que estava preocupada com o seu hábito de gastar dinheiro e com o seu estilo de vida. Por isso, Tiago pensara que o melhor seria demonstrar-lhe que tinha vivido um ano pelos seus próprios meios. Só gastava o que ganhava. Depois do verão iria devolver-lhe os dez mil dólares na totalidade.

Esperava que isso fosse o suficiente, pois o seu futuro dependia disso.

**Fim**

**/Autora escondendo-se atrás de um livro\**

**Desculpem-me!!!!!!**

**Nunca tinha pensado que demorasse tanto tempo!**

**E por um cap tão sem graça! Mas o próximo vai ter mais acção**

**E eu tava tão entusiasmada com tantos comentários ...**

**Obrigado!**

**Vocês foram muito querido(a)s! Nunca tinha tido tantos em um capitulo. Fiquei super feliz!**

**Agora respondendo aos meus queridos leitores:**

**July Lupin: **Oi!!! Eu não acredito! Você se cadastrou só por causa de mim? Não pode ser!!!! rsrs ;) Obrigado pelos seus elogios e espero que agora continues a mandar comentários, tá? Bem como eu disse antes eu sou de Portugal sim, mas do interior. Mirandela, conheces? É ao pé de Bragança. Mesmo no Norte. Nunca fui a Inglaterra, mas talvez vá neste Verão... quem sabe ... bem obrigado mais uma vez ... sério! Bjs

**Thaty: **OI! Eu nem pergunto se gostaste... o cap está uma miséria ... sorry ... mas o próximo será melhor. Mesmo assim espero que tenhas gostado. Este cap esclarecer algumas dúvidas não? Bjs

**Ana Black: **olá! Escondendo atrás de outro livro ... perdoas-me?! Eu sei que demorei mas ... mas a sério desculpa. Obrigado pelo coment do outro cap. e as coisas vão esquentar melhor no próximo cap. Que será bem melhor que este ... sem sombra de duvidas ... Adoro os seus elogios! bjx

**Maga do 4:** OI! Leitora nova! Tou super feliz! Desculpe a demora! não deu mais. E aí gostaste? Não era bem o que estavas se calhar à espera, ... mas mesmo assim espero que tenhas gostado. Continua a comentar, please! Jinhos

**Lilian Evans Higurashi: **oi! Gostas mesmo?! olhos de autora a brilharem!!! Obrigado! AH não te preocupes com a Carly, talvez ela nem entre mais nesta história, quem sabe, né? Eu espero que continues curiosa! Isso é bom, quer dizer que talvez leias o próximo cap e comentes! ;) Beijos

**Claudia: **Olá! Ok eu te perdoo! Mas só por que tu comentaste e disseste a verdade! Lol! E espero que continues comentando, tá? mesmo que não gostes! Mesmo que seja para insultar! O que eu espero bem que não! ;( bjs

**DeH:** Oi! Desculpe a demora! E espero que tenhas gostado deste cap mesmo sendo muito parado. O próximo será melhor! Bjs

**Luuh Potter: **Oi!!!! Voltaste!!! Tava com saudades dos teus comentários!! Ah e como eu adoro os teus elogios! Oh o Sirius é muito fofo! E a mãe de Lilian só quer que ela seja feliz e rica ... muito rica ... não importa com quem ... Eh Eh gostaste do ultimo cap? Adorei quando tu disseste " mas... esse ultimo capitulo! o.que.foi.isso?!!? PERFEITO!" dei um pulo da cadeira de tanta felicidade e alegria! nem imaginas! Ah a Lily aguenta tudo ... Imagina-te com um Deus Grego à tua frente .. suspiros ... sem camisa ... ... ai ... ai... e dizer nao?! Ah não é possível, só mesmo a Lily para superar uma tentação dessas ... a mim até me custou escrever essa cena, de tanto calor e arrepios quanto mais se fosse eu que estivesse ali! ... Ah desculpa a demora, tá? bjs e continua a comentar! O próximo tem mais acção e se vires o trecho vais reparar! EhEh Bjs

**Narcisa Le Fey: **OI! AH a lily é muito cortes ... mas enfim, nós sabemos que nao conseguiríamos resistir, né? ai ai que deus grego. Talvez novas oportunidades irao aparecer ... sou um tumulo! Ah e vais conseguir ir a França! E vais adorar é claro! E se conseguires ainda passas por aqui em Portugal! Bjinhos

**No próximo cap:**

"Vou morrer ao fim de cinco minutos – ameaçou ela.

- Não te preocupes, sei fazer respiração boca-a-boca – disse-lhe, em voz baixa ao ouvido.

Lilian sentiu os joelhos a tremerem, embora ainda não tivesse dado nem um passo.

- Sabes?!

- Não acreditas em mim? – franziu as sobrancelhas teatralmente e acrescentou. – Talvez queiras que pratiquemos primeiro.

- Talvez devêssemos fazê-lo – disse ela, aceitando o isco."

**EH EH**

**Não ponho mais!!!! É para deixá-los curiosos e mandarem muitos comentarios!**

**Por favor comentem! É para ver se batemos o recorde do cap anterior tá?**

**Ah já me estava a esquecer. Eu criei um blog aonde vou por capas e dolls das personagens entre outras coisa. Se quizerem dêem um olhada tá? Eu já coloquei uma doll de Lily. **

**O site está no meu profite. E se alguem me quizere me adicionar no msn também está lá o meu contacto. **

**E se alguem me quizere fazer uma capa para a minha fic, eu não me importo! Eu até gostava muito! E avisem-me!**

**Bjs**

**Sandra**


	11. Capitulo X

**Capitulo X**

Lilian com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, observava um monte de contas. Acabava de receber e nada tinha mudado. Não precisava de ser um génio das matemáticas para saber que não lhe ia sobrar dinheiro para ir às compras.

Ultimamente estava muito susceptível. Tudo a fazia chorar e tudo a irritava. Agora nem sequer ia poder ir às compras…

Então ouviu a porta da entrada e a melancolia de Lilian desvaneceu-se. Ficava sempre alegre quando via Tiago. Era surpreendente. Há cinco semanas que viviam juntos e davam-se muito bem.

Demasiado bem.

Desde que Tiago descobrira que Lilian não o ia expulsar de casa por se mostrar afectuoso, que se revelará um homem muito efusivo. Agarrava-lhe a mão, rodeava-lhe os ombros com o braço ou abraçava-a. Ela aceitava os gestos de carinho. No entanto os beijos apaixonados eram uma coisa diferente e não a deixavam dormir à noite.

- Olá, linda! – exclamou o objecto das suas fantasias, dando-lhe um beijo na testa. – Porque estás tão deprimida?

Ela apontou para o monte de contas.

- Não sobra dinheiro para ir às compras. Tinha tanta vontade de ir ver as coisas de Primavera – afirmou, com um suspiro.

Tiago deixou-se cair numa cadeira ao seu lado.

- Ninguém diz que não possas ir _ver. _Pelo que sei olhar é grátis.

Parecia simples. Mas, a realidade era muito mais complicada. A última vez que Lilian saiu " só para ver", regressou a casa com três sacos de roupas que teve de devolver.

- Se for às compras, não resistirei a comprar – disse. – Embora não tenha dinheiro. Por isso não posso ir. Mas, tenho de ir. Consegues compreender?

- Não – disse ele, com um sorriso.

Lilian julgava que tinha sido clara. No entanto depois recordou-se de que o cérebro dos homens trabalhavam de forma diferente.

- Caso não tenhas dado conta, andei um pouco nervosa esta semana.

Tiago pensava que não tinha de comentar aquela afirmação.

- O que tem isso a ver com a ida às compras?

- Talvez te pareça uma loucura. Mas, a mim relaxa-me. – disse ela, com um sorriso sonhador. – É melhor até do que chocolate.

- Porem se fores às compras – disse Tiago, que parecia finalmente ter compreendido. – Vais gastar dinheiro que não tens e isso ainda te vai enervar mais. Ou seja, é uma pescadinha de rabo da boca.

- Exacto – disse Lily.

- Vou propor-te uma coisa. – disse ele. – Se funciona comigo quando estou enervado, é provável que funcione contigo.

- Quando tu estás enervado!? – perguntou Lilian que não conhecia homem tão sereno. – O que te enerva a ti?

Ele sorriu e o seu olhar perdeu-se no horizonte.

- Irias ficar surpreendida.

Lilian inclinou a cabeça. Começava a pensar que havia muito mais naquele homem do que ela imaginava.

- Esta bem, diz-me. Qual é a cura milagrosa?

- Correr.

Lilian resmungou.

- Dou aulas durante todo o dia, ou seja passo o dia de pé.

- Não é a mesma coisa – disse ele, obrigando-a a ficar de pé. – Descobri um atalho pelo Forest Park que sei que vais adorar.

Vou morrer ao fim de cinco minutos – ameaçou ela.

- Não te preocupes, sei fazer respiração boca-a-boca – disse-lhe, em voz baixa ao ouvido.

Lilian sentiu os joelhos a tremerem, embora ainda não tivesse dado nem um passo.

- Sabes?!

- Não acreditas em mim? – franziu as sobrancelhas teatralmente e acrescentou. – Talvez queiras que pratiquemos primeiro.

- Talvez devêssemos fazê-lo – disse ela, aceitando o isco.

Tiago sorriu e deu-se conta de que estava a brincar com ele. Ou seria o contrário?

O caso é que começou tudo com um beijo simples. Mas, quando os lábios de Lily se abriram, ele reclamou a sua boca e ela sentiu uma onda de calor a percorrer-lhe o corpo.

Era tão familiar … Tiago inclinou-lhe a cabeça para tornar o beijo mais profundo. Beijou-a de uma forma que fez com que sentisse a pressão no ventre e com que a força dos seus joelhos desaparecesse.

Era tão cativante … Lilian lutava para respirar, por isso começou a dar-lhe beijos pequenos no pescoço. Era demasiado, demasiado calor, era demasiada fome, era demasiada necessidade.

Senti-lo, saboreá-lo, era algo que a consumia.

Ele tinha a mão contra as suas costas, que subia e descia, enquanto lhe aproximava instintivamente as ancas.

- Quero fazer amor contigo – sussurrou ele, contra a garganta dela.

Ela também o desejava. No entanto, não podia ignorar as barreiras que a impediam de se entregar aos seus desejos.

- Não podemos – murmurou ela trémula.

- Porquê? – perguntou ele, percorrendo o decote da sua blusa com a língua, fazendo com que ela se esquecesse de respirar.

Quando começou a afastar o tecido, retirou-lhe a mão com uma firmeza que a surpreendeu.

- Não me posso permitir uma aventura.

Nestes dias de sexo rápido e fácil, aquelas palavras soavam ridículas. Mas, era a verdade. Lilian estava aterrada pelo que a fazia sentir, pelo desejo que surgia tão rapidamente entre eles e pala necessidade crescente que tinha dele.

Não podia chegar mais longe. Já pensava demasiado em alguém que ao fim de uns meses já não estaria ali.

Não, tinha de manter a firmeza e a distância entre eles. A última coisa de que precisava era que a deixasse com o coração partido.

O céu de Missouri era de um azul brilhante e Lilian nunca tinha visto Forest Park mais bonito. Se pudesse parar para cheirar as flores …

Embora Tiago não parecesse afectado pela corrida, ela sabia que os seus próprios pulmões estavam prestes a rebentar. O mais surpreendente era que as suas pernas não foram as primeiras a falhar.

Nunca fora muito desportista, mas, apercebia-se que estava em má forma, apesar do ioga e de passar todo o dia a andar pela escola. A verdade era que ultimamente andava esgotada e a única coisa que queria era deitar-se no sofá.

Já correra o suficiente. Agarrou Tiago pela t-shirt. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. Mas, não parou.

- É hora de descanso – disse directamente, e sem esperar pela resposta foi direita a um banco livre junto ao caminho, onde se deixou cair.

- Sinto muito ter-te feito parar – disse, quando Tiago chegou ao pé dela, limpando o suor com as costas da mão. – Podes continuar sem mim, se quiseres.

- Está bem – ele sorriu. – Também queria descansar.

- Parece que contactamos por telepatia – disse ela.

- Então sabes o que desejo fazer neste momento – disse passando-lhe um braço por cima dos ombros.

Embora nunca tivesse gostado de fazer demonstrações publicas de afecto, tê-lo-ia deixado beijá-la, se não fosse a família que estava a passar naquele momento ao pé deles.

- Porque não me falas da tua infância?

Tiago olhou para ela e depois começou a rir-se.

- Tens razão, era exactamente isso que me apetecia fazer.

Lily riu-se com ele e viu passar outra família de bicicleta ao seu lado. Os seus pais nunca fizeram aquele tipo de coisas com ela. Estavam sempre demasiado ocupados no trabalho ou com as suas obrigações sociais para qualquer coisa.

-A tua mãe é domestica?

Tiago sorriu ao imaginar a sua mãe, a rainha Ginebra, nesse papel. Governava o país desde os vinte e cinco anos. O pai escolhera-a como sua sucessora ao trono, rejeitando os seus irmãos mais velhos. Será que iria acontecer o mesmo com Tiago? O mesmo que acontecera aos seus tios?

- Tiago?

- Sempre trabalhou o tempo inteiro – disse ele respondendo à sua pergunta.

Tiago pensou em dizer a verdade, como fizera com Sara. Mas queria que fosse no momento perfeito. Pensou na advertência de Remus. Mas, afastou-a da sua mente. Iria dizer-lhe mas não agora.

- É presidente de uma corporação.

- Certamente trabalha muito – disse Lily. – Te de viajar?

- Não muito – disse ele. – No entanto, com frequência fica até tarde no escritório. O meu pai sempre esteve em casa, portanto isso ajuda.

Lilian pareceu surpreendida., como se não conseguisse imaginar um homem a passar o tempo com os filhos.

- O que faz ele?

- É jardineiro.

- A sério? – Lilian parecia intrigada mais do que espantada com o facto de o seu pai trabalhar com as mãos.

Tiago assentiu. Não era de todo verdade. Contudo quando alguém perguntava o que o seu pai fazia, era isso que respondia. O seu pai era muito modesto e a maioria das pessoas só descobria depois que o marido da Rainha era um dos melhores arquitectos de exteriores do mundo.

- Parece o meu tipo – disse ela. – Eu adoro plantar coisas e vê-las crescer.

Ele sorriu e recordou-se de que a tinha ouvido dizer algo parecido sobre os seus alunos.

- Tenho-te dito ultimamente o quanto gosto de estar contigo? – perguntou ele, de repente.

- Isso quer dizer que podemos voltar para casa a andar? – perguntou ela, travessa.

- Princesa - respondeu ele, - podes fazer o que tu quiseres.

Lilian sorriu e os seus olhos brilharam como esmeraldas. Estava tão bonita sentada ao sol, que Tiago não resistiu e beijou-a. Os seus lábios eram quentes e doces, e sabiam a bagas que cresciam no jardim do seu pai. Logo, tal como não era suficiente prová-las apenas uma vez, também não era suficiente beijá-la só uma vez...

Os seus lábios abriram-se e ele conquistou a sua boca. Aproximou-a e acariciou-lhe o cabelo com os dedos. O seu corpo magro tinha uma presença firme contra o dele. Ele gemeu de desejo e de necessidade, espantado com a intensidade das sensações. Sem fôlego não tentou impedi-la, quando ela o afastou.

- Acho que é melhor irmos para casa – disse ela, afastando uma madeixa da cara com uma mão trémula.

Tiago levantou-se e atraiu-a para si. Mas, ela afastou-se.

- Quero andar.

- Não, o que queres é beijar-me.

Para sua surpresa, ela desatou a rir-se.

- Talvez tenhas razão. Mas agora vamos caminhar e tu vais-te comportar.

Tiago deu um suspiro de resignação e consolou-se com o facto d viverem sob o mesmo tecto e haver muitas oportunidades de se beijarem.

- Disseste-me que o teu pai era americano – disse ela, ao fim de uns minutos. – Não estranhas que os teus pais se tenham instalado em Carpegnia e não nos Estados Unidos?

- O trabalho da minha mãe é lá – disse Tiago. – Não tiveram opção.

- Deve ser difícil para o teu pai estar tão longe de casa.

- Carpegnia é um país muito bonito – disse ele, incomodado com o comentário. – O meu pai considera-o agora o seu lar.

- Não estou a dizer que não seja maravilhoso – esclareceu rapidamente Lily.

- Eu gostaria que um dia fosses lá – disse ele, impulsivamente, sabendo que se ela fosse, iria adorar. Então pareceu-lhe um assunto importante. – Prometes-me que irás?

- Vou pôr isso em primeiro lugar na minha lista de tarefas – disse ela sorridente, - quando ganhar a lotaria, claro.

Tiago sentiu-se irritado com a resposta. Não entendia o quanto ia sentir a falta dela, nem porque se importava com isso?

**Fim do capitulo**

**Perdoem-me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Demorei muito tempo desta vez!! Desculpem-me!!!! E todos os outros verbos que signifiquem o mesmo!**

**As minhas aulas acabaram hoje!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finalmente férias !!!!!!! Estou tão feliz!**

**Agora os motivos do meu atraso: O meu computador quebrou, só podia utilizar o da minha mae, e eram poucos os dias que eu conseguia ir para lá, montes de testes, trabalhos, estudar, ajudar, ...**

**Acho que já chega ... pelo menos consegui actualizar!! Este cap tem mais acçao! E devo avisar que no proximo o Sirius vai APARECER!!!! Num papel de amigo ...**

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Ana Black: **Oi! Desculpa-me pela demora!!! Gostaste do cap anterior? Eu pensei que ninguém fosse gostar ... mas se gostaste ... eu fico feliz! Novo cap ... e entao o que achaste? Tiago super fofo e compreensivo ... bjx

**Luuh Potter : **OI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu disse e continuo a dizer!!!!!! Eu adoro as tuas reviews! Elas alegram o meu dia! Eu pensava que a ninguém ia gostar o cap anterior, por ser uma "seca" … mas se tu gostaste quem sou eu para contrariar? Ah a lily ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para descobrir a verdade …. Mas já faltou mais!!! Espero que me perdoes pela demora deste cap. Respiração de boca a boca … até a mim me faltou o ar …. Ai ai … espero que a ti também! Rsrsrs. EHH foste ver o meu blog! E obrigado por comentares a doll!! Por falar nisso tenho que actualiza-lo … eu tenho uma doll de sara, Tiago e remus para postar .. uhuh não me posso esquecer … "I don't want to miss a thing" esta musica é fantastica .. a minha preferida .. não me admira que também gostes! Eu acho que não deve existir alguém no mundo que não goste … Que fixe ter-mos os mesmos gostos! Ah espero que não te importes … eu adicionei-te no Messenger .. bem vemo-nos por lá! Jinhos ah e comenta!

**Thaty:**Oi! Desculpa a demora! Espero que tenhas gostado! Bjs

**Julinha Potter: **Olá! Ahh a vida de Tiago é muito complexa ... coitadinho .. Então gostaste deste cap? Superou as expectativas? Ah espero que sim! E não te esqueças de comentar! Lol. Bjs

**Mathew Potter Malfoy : **OI! Uh uh bem eu não posso dizer! Mas se tu achas! rsrsrs ... bem talvez ... daqui a dois caps saberemos a verdade ... Quando eles vão se acertar? Bem eu acho que isso já aconteceu não achas? Com aqueles beijos ... ai ... ai ... a Lily não faz isso com qualquer um ...Desculpa a demora! Beijos

**July Lupin : **OI!! Aida bem que gostaste! Eu estava com medo que ninguém gostasse ... Espero que tenhas também gostado deste! Ah e obrigado pelo elogio!!! Não é todos os dias que se recebe um assim ... Beijos e não te esqueças de comentar!

**Maga do 4: **Tan Tan Tan Tan !!!!!!!!!!!! E finalmente aconteceu o beijo!! .. quer dizer ... muitos beijos ... rsrsrs ... espero que me perdoes por também ter demorado neste! Ah eu sei que foi à muito, muito tempo (e note-se o muito) mas como correu a prova de filosofia? Ninguém merece mesmo! Eu odeio filosofia! E ainda mais com um professor como o meu! Bem mas também não me posso queixar ... deve me dar um 16 (de 0-20) ... eu espero bem que tenhas sobrevivido!!! Bjs

**Narcisa Le Fey : **A mãe dele tinha mesmo razão ... mas ele não compreendia ... A podes ter a certeza que a lily aproveitou bem a respiração de boca a boca .. ai ... ai... que sorte. Sim Alex o irmão mais novo de Tiago vai nos dar o ar da sua graça na fic mais vai ser poquechinho ... Aqui as faculdades particulares também são muito caras ... mas quem sabe ... talvez vá para Espanha se não conseguir média ... para entrar .. Pedem muito aqui, 19 de 0-20 e em Espanha pedem 16 pela mesma área, (medicina). Em faculdade de que tu queres entrar? Eu moro no Nordeste Transmontano como aqui chamamos ... Ao pé de Bragança, que é a cidade mais conhecida desta zona. fica a uma hora e meia mais ou menos de Espanha. Bem espero que tenhas gostado do cap. BJS

**Tainá Passos de Menezes : **oi! Bem sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo! E espero receber mais coments teus! O nosso português não é muito diferente do vosso .. mas eu tenho sempre o cuidado de não escrever abreviações que talvez sejam esquisitas para voçes mas que para nós são super normais ... É no final da fic talvez eu te deia um diploma!!!!!!!!!!! Rsrsrs. A o tiiago é bom  
em qualquer papel! Quanto mais em principe! Espero que nao te tenha matado do coraçao!!! rsrsrs ... Mas agora a serio espero que me desculpes por ter demorado tanto .. eu nao estava à espera. Comenta este cap ta? Bjs

**Lílian Evans Higurashi : **OI!Bem a lily nao consegue resistir a Tiago .. à sempre qualquer coisinha que a denuncia! O olhar ... entre outras coisas .. mas ela tem medo ... e ele é simplesmente irresistivél ... E descupa ter demorado ... Ah Portugal é lindo, a paisagem, os castelos, as florestas, ... e as pessoas sao muito hospedeiras ... ! Quem sabe no futuro podes vir cá e veres  
com os teus proprios olhos! Ah eu nao tive tempo de te mandar um mail .. por motivos em cima explicados. Espero que tenhas gostado desde cap! E continua a comentar tá? Bjs

**Coming soon:**

"- Então tens namorada? – perguntou ela, brincando com o primeiro botão da sua camisa.

O seu perfume envolvia-o, aguçando os seus sentidos.

Os seus dedos pareciam queima-lo quando o tocavam e abraçou-a com mais força.

- Sim é verdade.

- Conheço-a? – perguntou Lilian, soltando o botão.

- Perfeitamente – sussurrou ele. Adorava sentir o seu corpo contra o dele. Beijou-a no queixo."

**Beijinhos para todos e por favor não deixem de mandar comentários!!!!!**

**Só vou postar quando tiver recebido muitos! Chantagem!! Rsrsrsrs**

**Sandra**


	12. Capitulo XI

**Capitulo XI**

- Acho-te diferente – disse Sirius, sentando numa cadeira da cozinha a olhar para Lilian.

Ela sorriu e bebeu um gole de café. Sirius reparava sempre em todos os detalhes.

- Fui ao cabeleireiro na semana passada.

Padfoot abanou a cabeça.

- Não estou a falar do teu cabelo. És tu, tens uma espécie de brilho.

- Brilho? – Lilian riu-se. – Claro!

- A sério – franziu o sobrolho. – É por causa dele? É a sério?

Lilian sabia que podia fingir que não sabia de quem estava a falar. No entanto, não serviria de nada. Nas últimas duas semanas, Tiago e ela foram inseparáveis. Todas as manhãs iam correr antes do trabalho e à noite jantavam juntos. Aos domingos iam à igreja e depois iam com outros cinco ou seis casais almoçar.

Era a sério?

Sirius estivera em viagem durante uns dias. Mas devia ter ouvido rumores.

- Tiago só vai estar mais alguns meses – ao dizê-lo, sentiu uma pontada no coração. – Depois partirá.

- Talvez te peça para ires com ele.

Ela já tinha pensado nisso algumas vezes. Mas sabia que não o faria. Tiago nunca tinha dado indicações de que a sua relação continuaria depois de ele se ir embora.

- Não acredito.

Padfoot conhecia-a bem de mais para se deixar enganar pelas suas palavras.

- Mas é isso que queres.

As palavras bateram com tanta força na muralha que ela construíra em seu redor, que pensou que a derrubariam. No entanto, bebeu um gole de café e recuperou a compostura. Sentira-se uma idiota quando Amos a deixara de um modo tão público e não ia deixar que isso voltasse a acontecer.

- Eu gosto de Tiago. – disse. – Mas se o amo? Mal o conheço.

* * *

Tiago estava no corredor, junto à porta da cozinha. Ficara desgostoso ao ver o carro de Sirius em frente à casa. Lilian tivera o dia livre e ele escapou cedo do trabalho para a convencer de que podiam sair um pouco. 

Entrou e ouviu vozes na cozinha. Mas antes de entrar ouviu o seu nome.

«Eu gosto de Tiago. Mas se o amo? Mal o conheço.»

Apesar de ela estar a dizer o mesmo que ele dizia às pessoas, doeu-lhe a falta de interesse do seu tom de voz. Não podia estar a falar a sério, quando dizia que mal se conheciam.

Tinham passado muito tempo juntos nos dois últimos meses. Até tinham uma rotina diária: ele punha a mesa, enquanto ela preparava o jantar. Depois, ele arrumava a mesa e lavava a loiça, enquanto ela a secava, ao mesmo tempo que falavam dos seus respectivos dias. Mais tarde, davam um passeio pelo bairro, de mãos dadas. Soava aborrecido e mundano. Mas, não era, porque estava com Lily.

Tiago apertou os lábios e entrou a cozinha. Sirius e Lilian estavam sentados à mesa a beber café e a comerem bolachas. Cheirava a canela.

- Cheira muito bem.

Lilian levantou a vista surpreendida, o seu sorriso quente de boas vindas irritou-o ainda mais.

- Chegaste cedo.

- Vim trocar de roupa e perguntar-te se querias ir fazer uns recados comigo – disse, um pouco mais calmo. Depois olhou para Sirius, que se tinha levantado e parecia desconfortável. – Olá Sirius!

- Tiago – assentiu Sirius, antes de se voltar novamente para Lilian. – desculpa a visita tão rápida. Mas, eu e a Susan vamos ao lago e tenho de ir comprar comida para levar.

- Susan? – perguntou Tiago. – A amiga de Carly?

- Sim. Andamos a sair – admitiu, corando. – Carly ainda pergunta por ti. Sei que continua interessada, portanto se tu …

- Não, não estou interessado – disse ele, recordando-se do que Lily dissera sobre não dar falsas esperanças a uma mulher. – Além disso, já tenho namorada …

Tiago olhou para Lilian para que não houvesse mal-entendidos e dois segundos mais tarde ela estava tão vermelha como os seus cabelos rubros.

- Portanto é verdade – disse ele.

- Pois, sim – assentiu Tiago.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, Sirius já tinha saído e Lilian estava precisamente onde Tiago queria: nos seus braços.

- Então tens namorada? – perguntou ela, brincando com o primeiro botão da sua camisa.

O seu perfume envolvia-o, aguçando os seus sentidos.

Os seus dedos pareciam queimá-lo quando o tocavam e abraçou-a com mais força.

- Sim, é verdade.

- Conheço-a? – perguntou Lilian, soltando o botão.

- Perfeitamente – sussurrou ele. Adorava sentir o seu corpo contra o dele. Beijou-a no queixo.

- É meio-dia – protestou ela, fracamente e inclinando a cabeça, dando-lhe acesso ao seu pescoço.

- Não preferias estar noutro sitio?

- Gostas de estar na cozinha? – ela riu-se.

- Não – afastou-lhe o cabelo e desceu a boca para a sua. – Eu gosto de estar contigo.

Lily sentiu as mãos dele passearem pelo fundo das suas costas enquanto o beijo se intensificava cada vez mais. Ela pousou as mãos na nuca dele, acariciando-a e à parte de trás do pescoço.

O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais longo e mais profundo, e eles afastaram-se um pouco para respirarem.

Tiago agarrou no pulso dela e voltou a beijá-la, caminhando ate à banca da cozinha, fazendo Lilian sentar-se.

As mãos dele percorreram as suas costas, e ela entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele e foi então que Lilian percebeu que não era a única que estava excitada.

Tiago começou a abrir os botões da blusa devagar, nunca desgrudando os lábios dos dela. Lilian tirou-lhe a camisa e passou as unhas ao de leve pelo seu peito, fazendo-o gemer.

O toque dela era tão suave e tão quente … Quando o Tiago finalmente abriu os botões, ele olhou para o seu corpo e sorriu, ela era tão bela e só dele …

Lilian deslizou as suas mãos pelas suas costas e depois pelo seu peito, brincando com os pequenos mamilos masculinos. Ele contorceu-se de prazer.

Mas depois foi a vez de ela gemer, pois as mãos dele subirem pelo seu ventre, de encontro aos seus seios.

Os lábios de Tiago beijaram os dela e em seguida ele trilhou-lhe o pescoço com beijos suaves fazendo-a tremer. Quando ele chupou o pescoço de Lilian ela soltou um baixo gemido, o que fez o corpo de Tiago estremecer. Depois do pescoço os lábios dele encaminharam-se para o colo dela, e em seguida ele desceu os lábios para a zona dos seus seios.

Podia senti-la tremer e ele desejava cada vez pode ter a mulher por completo. Nunca Tiago se imaginou a sentir tanto a necessidade de alguém como de Lilian.

Voltou a olhar para ela, e encontrou-a com os olhos fechados.

- Continua – pediu ela, antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

Tiago beijou-a com vontade, uma vontade que nunca tinha sentido, e enquanto ele se perdia nos lábios dela, as mãos pousaram nas suas coxas mesmo por baixo da saia que Lilian usava.

Lily estremeceu ao sentir as mãos dele contra a pele quente do seu corpo, e em seguida começou a beijar o abdómen dele, fazendo-o suspirar profundamente ….

* * *

Caminhar de mão dada pela loja com Tiago era óptimo. Mas, Lilian preferia estar na cozinha nos seus braços. Desta vez desligaria o telefone para que não tocasse no momento em que as coisas começavam a aquecer. 

Da maneira que as coisas avançavam, se a mãe não lhe tivesse ligado, ela e Tiago teriam ido para a cama. Só de pensar nisso, sentia o desejo percorrer-lhe o corpo. Nos dois últimos meses, tinham passado muito tempo juntos e esforçara-se para não pensar naquela noite, no quarto de hotel … que era praticamente na única coisa em que pensava.

Cada vez que a tocava ou a beijava, via-se desejosa de estar novamente nos seus braços e de verificar se era tão fabuloso como se lembrava.

Naquele dia sentia-se especialmente louca. Será que ficaria para sempre? Ele gostava dela, podia vê-lo no seu rosto e nas mil coisas que fazia para lhe facilitar a vida.

Quando Sirius mencionou Carly desejou matá-lo. O que estava a fazer? A empurrar outra mulher para os braços do homem que amava? Lilian ficou gelada. Era verdade. Não só gostava de Tiago, como também o amava. Seria muito esperar que ele sentisse o mesmo por ela?

- Lily – chamou uma voz familiar feminina.

Virou-se e viu Christy Diggory com um bebé nos braços e outro menino ao seu lado. Lilian achou irónico ver a esposa do seu ex-namorado, quando estava a pensar em "ser feliz para sempre", sobretudo quando, durante quatro anos, pensou que esse feliz para sempre seria com Amos Diggory.

- Christy – disse, passando a mala a Tiago e abraçando a amiga. – Há séculos que não nos víamos. Tu, homenzinho, cresceste pelo menos dois centímetros desde a ultima vez que te vi – disse, despenteando o cabelo ao menino.

- Não foi assim há tanto tempo – disse Christy, sorrindo, depois voltou-se para Tiago. – Tu deves ser o amigo de Arthur Weasley, certo?

Tiago deu um passo à frente, tentando identificar a mulher. No entanto não conseguiu.

- Sou Tiago Potter. Conhecemo-nos?

- Não, mas para mim é como se te conhecesse. Sou Christy Diggory e Arthur é meu …

- Publicitário – acabou Tiago, que tinha reconhecido o nome.

Christy era loira e bonita. No entanto, não percebia como Amos trocara Lilian por ela. Sorriu: estava a começar a pensar como Sirius.

- Saímos para fazer uns recados – disse Lilian, sorrindo a Tiago. – Esta semana não há aulas e ele saiu cedo do trabalho.

- Que bom. Sara disse-me que estavam a viver juntos.

- Vivemos na mesma casa. – esclareceu Lilian.

Embora Christy não fosse uma mulher bisbilhoteira, Lilian não queria que as pessoas pensassem o que não era.

- Não estamos juntos.

- Oh! Claro – disse ela corando. – Não queria dizer …

- Não te preocupes – disse Lily sorrindo para a tranquilizar. – Porem sabes como são na escola. Querem que nos comportemos como freiras.

- Não sei como aguentas.

- Eu adoro as crianças – respondeu Lilian. – Falando em crianças, deixa-me pegar nesse menino lindo

- Aviso-te de que pesa uma tonelada – sorriu Christy, pondo o menino nos braços de Lilian.

- Sam é gordo – disse David, com o tacto próprio de uma criança de quatro anos.

A mãe e lilian começaram a rir-se.

- Tens razão. Quanto pesa?

Tiago olhou para as caixas.

- Vou para a fila para pagar. Assim poderão falar tranquilas.

- Deixa-me dar-te dinheiro – disse Lilian, tentando alcançar a sua mala.

- Não te preocupes, dás-me depois – disse ele, piscando-lhe o olho e despedindo-se de Christy.

Cinco minutos depois, Tiago continuava à espera, enquanto elas conversavam. O menino adormeceu nos braços de Lilian, como se tivesse com a sua mãe.

Por um segundo, Tiago imaginou que o menino era dele. Como seria ter um filho? E ver Lily com ele nos braços? Sorriu ao imaginar a cena antes de a afastar da sua mente. Demoraria anos a poder permitir-se esse estilo de vida. Tinha um reino para governar.

- É sua mulher?

Uma voz soou atrás dele. Tiago virou-se e viu um velho com uma embalagem de substrato para plantas a apontar para Lilian. Por um momento, perguntou-se como sabia que estavam relacionados. Mas era normal, tendo em conta que não tirava os olhos de cima dela desde que estava na fila.

- Não – esclareceu ele. – Não sou casado.

- É muito bonita. Há quanto tempo estão casados?

Devia ter algum problema auditivo.

- Não é minha mulher – disse Tiago, em voz mais alta.

- É seu filho?

Tiago cerrou os dentes. Será que ir às compras com uma mulher já o tornava num pai de família?

- Se fosse meu filho – disse, em voz alta e clara para que o velho o percebesse, - ela seria minha mulher.

- Uma pena – replicou o velho. – É muito bonita.

- Sim, é – assentiu Tiago. Alem disso era divertida e boa pessoa, o que era ainda mais importante.

Se procurasse assentar e formar família, ela seria o tipo de mulher que ele queria. Só de pensar que tinha de a deixar, fazia-o sentir-se mal. Contudo, não era o momento apropriado.

Tiago não podia pensar em flores e corações quando o seu futuro estava em jogo. Tinha de se concentrar na coroa, a única coisa que sempre desejara desde criança. Não podia deixar que nada, nem ninguém, se interpusesse no seu caminho.

* * *

**Fim do Capítulo**

**Sandra entrando de fininho**

**Começo a tirar as teias de aranha e a limpar a sujidade**

**Certo, eu dessa vez realmente não tenho perdão. Eu só posso dizer que vou tentar não ficar tanto tempo sem actualizar ...**

**Ja não falta muito XD**

**Respondendo aos comentário:**

**Julinha Potter: **Me perdoa a demora!!! Vc queria tanto o este capítulo e eu acabei demorando ... :( A Lily vai ficar um pouco mal quando souber a verdade ... verás no proximo cap. Gostaste deste capitulo?? XD Comenta tá? bj

**Thaty :** Oi!! Ainda te lembras de mim? lol ... há quanto tempo ... espero que me desculpes pela demora e tambem espero que este cap tenha compensado! ;P Eles são mt fofos juntos mesmo XD XD eu que o diga! Nao digo que Lilian fique em estado de choque quando descobrir a verdade mas vai ficar mal mesmo ... bj e continua a ler tá?

**sassah potter :** Oi! Desculpa a demora please! espero que tenhas gostado do novo capitulo. bj e nao te esqueças de comentar XD

**Ana Black : **Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!! Perdoa-me por estar tanto tempo sem actualizar!!!! Sorry ... espero que tbm tenhas gostado deste capitulo .. teve mais acçao do que o outro como já deves ter reparado : D No proximo cap a Lily descobrirá a verdade :p Nao deixes de comentar! Bj

**JhU Radcliffe: **Hey! Agora quem andou meia ausente fui eu não é? Peço desculpas por isso . Como vc mesmo disse a escola nao deixa fazer nada e os exames nem se fala ... Espero que tenhas gostao deste cap. Bjx

**Maga do 4: **Ai ai ai ... pediste para postar rápido e eu desapareci do mapa nao foi?? Será que me perdoas?? SORRY. Espero que este cap tenha compensado um pouquinho a minha demora. Continua a comentar please!! Bjus

**Mathew Potter Malfoy : **Oi!! Ainda te lembras de mim?? Muito tempo sem actualizar eu sei ... mas é melhor tarde do que nunca!! Gostaste deste cap? Beijos

**Tainá Passos de Menezes: **Olá. Ainda te lembras de mim? Daquela fic em que disseste que o Tiago era super fofis da Silva?? Espero que sim lol. Desculpa a demora. Tive montes de problemas e até pensei em nao acabar a fic ... falta de inspiraçao ... bem vamos ver se agora é de vez!! Nao fiz a Nc que pediste mas chegou perto nao?? Espero que tenhas gostado. Bjinhos!

**July Lupin: **Oi!! Desculpa a demora!! Estás sempre a elogiar a fic e eu deixei-a parada!! Desculpa!! E eu adoro os teus comentários! Um pouco mais de acçao neste cap ... o que achaste? Lily começou a ceder !! Não te esqueças de comentar tá? Bjocas

**Clau-lua: **Oi! Agora sou eu que pergunto! Lembraste de mim?? Lol. Demorei mas postei. E espero que tenhas gostado! Ah antes que me esqueça eu não tive ainda tempo para ler as tuas fics, mas prometo que as lerei em breve!! Recebi duas reviews tuas! Fiquei contente por te lembrares da minha fic. Pois fez me tbm lembrar dela lol. Bjx

**Barbara Bouvier:** Oi! Desculpa a demora!! Espero que tenhas gostado deste cap! Lily "quase" nao consegue mais se controlar ... . bj

**Ivy Potter: **Oi! Vc sempre leu a fic? Oh fiquei triste por nunca teres comentado antes ... mas mais vale tarde do que nunca!! Mais tens razao ja se estava a tornar critico ... bem aqui está o novo cap e espero que tenhas gostado. Desculpa a demora. Bj

**Ana Favaro: **Oi! Desculpa desculpa desculpa!!!!! Pela demora. Espero que tenhas gostado deste cap e que me perdoes por ter demorado tanto tempo!! bj e comenta please!!

**PaddySnuffles: O**i!!! Uma nova leitora!!! EHEHEH. Ainda bem que estas a gostar da fic!! Bem tirando a tua duvida parva quer dizer uma pessoa estupida, idiota ... Espero que o aniversário da sua amiga tenha corrido bem e que nao tenhas ficado com olheiras por ter dormido pouco ...nós estamos em ferias de pascoa ... mas bem no fim! as aulas começam na terça feira ... que tristeza ... enfim. Continua a comentar please! Bj

**-Laura-:** Oi!! Desculpa a demora tá? Bem aqui está o novo cap . Espero que tenhas gostado e tenha matado um pouco a tua curiosidade!! Bjx

**Miss Huyu:** Olá!! Td bem contigo?? Parece que foi so mandares o teu comentario para eu decidi que tava na hora de postar!! Obrigado por me lembrares!! Gostaste?? Eu vou sim ler a sua fic nao te preocupes!! Mas agora tou meio sem tempo mas eu vou ler e comentar o mais rápido possivel! Eu fiquei muito emocionada quando disseste que adorarias que eu comentasse a tua fic e que até sairias correndo e gritando XD!! Ah antes que me esqueça eu vou te adicionar no orkut (o meu nome aparece como Sandra P.) e no messenger Se eu ainda nao te tiver adicionado quando leres isto está à vontade de me adicionares tu tá?? Bjx

**No próximo capitulo:**

**"**Quando ela se deu conta do que estava a falar, pôs as mãos de forma protectora sobre o seu ventre.

- Jamais faria algo do género**."**

**Agora imaginem o que quiserem! XD**

**E Lily terá mais surpresas no próximo cap.**

**Por isso quero muitos comentário!!!!**

**Façam uma autora feliz!**

**Bjs**

**Sandra**


	13. Capitulo XII

**Capitulo XII**

- O que queres dizer com desmaiaste no trabalho? – Tiago deixou cair a colher de sobremesa no prato e elevou a voz. – Porque não me telefonaste?

- Não foi nada.

- Desmaiaste e não é nada? – Lilian desejou não ter dito nada.

- Deve ter sido por não tomar o pequeno-almoço – explicou ela. – Alem disso, estão a reparar o sistema de ar condicionado e esta muito calor.

- O que disse o médico?

- Não fui ao médico.

- Não…?

- Fui assistida pela enfermeira da escola – acrescentou ela, rapidamente. – Tenho consulta com o médico amanha. – Ela não via necessidade, no entanto, o director tinha insistido.

- Eu levo-te – disse Tiago – tenho algumas reuniões. Mas cancelo-as.

- Não é preciso fazeres isso – disse Lily, a toda a pressa. – Eu estou bem.

- As pessoas que estão bem não desmaiam.

- Já me aconteceu antes, quando tinha seis anos e me deram uns pontos numa ferida. Não faz mal.

- Esta noite não vais fazer nada, vais simplesmente ficar deitada no sofá e relaxar. Entendido?

Pela cara de Tiago, Lilian sabia que não valia a pena discutir.

- Está bem. Quando acabarmos de arrumar a cozinha, vou para o sofá.

- Podes ficar sentada na mesa a fiscalizar o meu trabalho.

- És um pouco mandão, não te parece?

- O que me chateia é que não me tenhas telefonado quando ocorreu. – disse.

Apesar do tom brusco, as suas palavras enterneceram-na.

- Estou bem.

- De facto, vais sentar-te com os pés bem ao alô agora mesmo.

Embora Lily não gostasse de receber ordens, já tinha acabado a sobremesa e não havia motivo para não lhe fazer a vontade, portanto aceitou a mão que lhe oferecia e deixou-se conduzir ate ao sofá. Teria protestado, se não tivesse visto a preocupação nos seus olhos e sentia-se tão… amada…

- Senta-te um bocadinho comigo – pediu ela.

Ele não protestou e sentou-se junto dela, passando-lhe o braço sobre os ombros.

- Quero que saibas que não deixarei que nada, nem ninguém te magoe – anunciou Tiago.

Lilian recostou-se no seu braço e olhou para ele, reparando no seu olhar obstinado e na sua expressão decidida. Embora ele tivesse feito uma promessa que ano iria manter, ela gostara do seu gesto.

Ela sempre fora forte, nunca deixou que ninguém a guiasse, ate então. Nesse momento, decidiu que se um dia se casasse com alguém, teria de ser um homem forte, em quem se pudesse apoiar, que se preocupasse com ela o suficiente para ser seu protector. Também teria de ser bonito e de beijar bem …

* * *

Lilian ficou a olhar para o médico, o mesmo que a consultava desde criança. Tinha a certeza de ter entendido mal. 

- Estou grávida?

O doutor Dumbledore assentiu.

Lilian suspirou. Estava claro que aquilo não se ia resolver com uma ligadura e um pouco de álcool. Sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, portanto pestanejou para as conter e recuperar a compostura.

- De quanto tempo estou?

- A julgar pela informação que me deste, de umas nove semanas.

Chicago!

Depois do desmaio, ela tinha tido a suspeita ligeira de que podia estar grávida. No entanto, decidira que era uma possibilidade muito remota.

Alem disso, havia casais que tentavam anos e não conseguiam ter filhos. Tinha a certeza de que os enjoos e a irregularidade dos ciclos se dia ao stress e às emoções que vivia naquele momento.

- Pelo que parece, não é boa noticia – disse o médico, com tom paternal.

Lily adorava crianças e queria ser mãe. Mas, não enquanto não estivesse casada. Naquele momento o homem que amava partiria dentro de meses.

- Não – disse, finalmente, apertando as mãos para conter o tremor. – Não é.

O médico levantou-se da mesa e sentou-se ao seu lado para lhe pegar na mão.

- Às vezes não parece ser o momento mais adequado. Mas tens opções – o médico olhou para ela. – Embora não te recomende dar esse passo sem te informares adequadamente.

Quando ela se deu conta do que estava a falar, pôs as mãos de forma protectora sobre o seu ventre.

- Jamais faria algo do género.

- E o pai? – perguntou o doutor Dumbledore. – Apoiará a tua decisão?

- Não iria querer que abortasse, se for essa a sua pergunta – disse Lilian. Embora nunca tivessem falado sobre esse assunto, sabia que não iria querer algo do género. De facto, com certeza que iria querer casar-se com ela e insistiria em faze-lo o mais rápido possível.

Embora Lily sempre tivesse querido casar-se e ter uma família, queria um casamento apoiado no amor e não na honra. Apesar de ela ter a certeza de que amava Tiago, não sabia se era correspondida.

- A enfermeira preencherá a tua ficha e dar-te-á informações para que a possas ver em casa com o pai. Também quero que comeces a tomar vitaminas pré-natais – o doutor deu-lhe umas palmadinhas na mão. – Voltarei a ver-te dentro de quatro semanas, ele também pode vir se quiser.

Lilian sorriu. Dentro de quatro semanas Tiago estaria a dar os últimos retoques na viagem de Sara e … a fazer planos para partir.

A não ser que lhe contasse sobre o bebe. Nesse caso ficaria, ou pedir-lhe-ia que o acompanhasse.

Agora essa possibilidade era-lhe agridoce.

Se lhe dissesse que estava grávida, ficariam juntos para sempre. O seu sentido de honra, assim o exigiria. Mas ela queria que ficassem juntos por ele o desejar e não por obrigação.

Não tinha escolha.

O bebé seria o seu pequeno segredo. Pelo menos, ate descobrir os verdadeiros sentimentos de Tiago.

* * *

Tinha sido um dia terrível para Tiago. Tinha começado quando Lilian recusara que a acompanhasse ao médico e depois um engarrafamento fizera-o perder a reunião das dez. Para piorar as coisas, Sara decidira que precisava de mais uma noite de descanso entre os concertos em França e Itália, portanto teria de alterar as datas. 

Tiago até teria superado tudo aquilo se tivesse conseguido entrar em contacto com Lily, para saber o que lhe dissera o medico. Mas ela não tinha o telefonado e quando ele lhe tinha ligado, a chamada passava para o atendedor de chamadas. Por isso estava extremamente irritado.

Quando dobrou a esquina e viu o seu carro na calçada, suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos, estava em casa.

Assim que Tiago entrou pela porta, um cheiro tentador saiu a cumprimentá-lo e soube exactamente onde a encontrar. Saltou por cima dos sacos de roupa que havia à entrada e foi directamente para a cozinha.

Estava a mexer um molho que tinha ao lume e não deixou de olhar para a panela quando ele entrou, como se precisasse de toda a sua atenção.

- Tentei telefonar-te para o telemóvel. Mas ao consegui …

- Esqueci-me de o ligar – disse Lilian, levantando os olhos.

O telefone era a sua ligação ao mundo. Daí ele não ter acreditado que ela se tivesse esquecido de o ligar, o que queria dizer que estava a tentar evitar chamadas. Ao princípio sentiu-se irritado, depois ficou gelado.

- Como correu a consulta?

Os seus lábios curvaram-se num sorriso.

- Estou sã como uma maçã.

- Se estas sã por que razão desmaiaste?

- É por não ter comido ou por ter a tensão baixa – disse, voltando a concentrar-se no molho. – Nada de importante.

- Diz-me a verdade! – ordenou ele, aproximando-se dela e fazendo com que olhasse para ele.

- Estou bem, a sério – respondeu consciente da preocupação que havia na sua voz.

- Diz-me a verdade! – repetiu ele.

- É a verdade – insistiu, corando tanto como o molho de tomate da panela. – É só um aviso do meu corpo a dizer-me que o forço demasiado. O médico disse-me que tenho de dormir mais e comer com regularidade.

Como conhecia Lilian, aquela explicação pareceu-lhe razoável. Frequentemente ficava acordada ate muito tarde e dissera-lhe várias vezes que não gostava da comida que serviam na escola.

Tiago suspirou aliviado, sentindo que o nó de tensão, que tinha no estômago reduzira. Temera que se tratasse de alguma coisa mais seria, agora que sabia que não era, queria festejar.

- Vamos jantar fora esta noite.

- Não posso – respondeu ela, com um sorriso. – Estou com saldo negativo.

Tiago pensou nos sacos da entrada e disse para si que devia estar mesmo com saldo negativo.

- Convido-te – disse ele, oferecendo-lhe o mais tentador dos seus sorrisos.

Ela olhou para o molho.

- Não vai se estragar – disse ele, sabendo o que iria dizer.

- Não sei …

O telefone interrompeu-os.

- Ignora-o – disse Tiago.

- Não posso. Sara e eu combinamos de sair amanha e provavelmente é ela a marcar o lugar e a hora.

Lilian foi atender o telefone e imediatamente duas rugas de preocupação desenharam-se no seu rosto.

- Sim, está aqui. Tiago, é a tua mãe – disse, passando-lhe o telefone. – Diz que precisa de falar contigo e que é importante.

Tiago voltou a sentir um nó no estômago. Tinha dado aos pais o número de Lilian. Mas, só para casos de emergência. Pensou que jamais lhe telefonassem. Sorriu para Lilian e ela correspondeu.

- Mãe?

- Lamento estar a telefonar-te.

Assim que Tiago ouviu o tremor da sua voz, soube que algo de sério tinha acontecido e sentiu um arrepio a percorrer-lhe as costas.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele. Aconteceu alguma coisa ao pai?

- O teu pai está bem – respondeu a sua mãe. – Está comigo. É o Alex, desapareceu.

- Desaparecido? – Tiago levantou a voz, apesar dos esforços que estava a fazer para se controlar. – Como pode ter desaparecido?

Ouviu horrorizado como a mãe lhe contava que não soubera nada do filho mais novo durante o ultimo mês. No entanto, só começou a preocupar-se quando a policia telefonou. Tinham encontrado a carteira de Alex em Nova Iorque, sem dinheiro e sem cartões de crédito.

Aparentemente dera-se um acidente nessa rua um pouco antes e a policia descobrira a carteira durante a investigação.

- O que pensa a policia? – perguntou Tiago.

- Não sabem o que dizer – a voz da mãe quebrou-se, contudo, voltou a acalmar-se. – Estão preocupados.

- Pode ser um sequestro? Carpegnia é um país pequeno, porem rico.

- Não sei. Temos de esperar até que nos peçam um resgate.

O que não disse é o que fariam, caso recebessem o pedido de resgate. Tiago também não perguntou. Não queria pensar sequer nessa possibilidade. Tiago adorava o irmão, se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa …

Tiago passou uma mão suada pela testa.

- o que posso fazer para ajudar?

- Luc tem compromissos e não os pode deixar agora – afirmou a mãe. – Precisamos que um membro da família vá a Bóston e trabalhe com o FBI.

- Irei para lá no próximo avião. – disse Tiago.

- Esperava que dissesses isso – mesmo com o oceano pelo meio, Tiago sentiu o alívio da sua mãe. - Reservamos-te um voo para Bóston amanha de manha.

- Amanha? – os seus dedos agarraram-se ao auricular. – Porque não esta noite?

- Chegarias muito tarde – disse a sua mãe. – É melhor descansares esta noite.

- Descansar? Como vou descansar se o meu irmão desapareceu?

Tiago sentiu as mãos de Lilian no seu braço e voltou-se para olhar para ela. A sua cara reflectia preocupação imensa. Passou-lhe um braço pela cintura e abraçou-a para sentir a força da sua presença ao seu lado.

Ouviu a mãe dar-lhe informações sobre o voo e as instruções do que fazer quando chegasse a Bóston.

- Telefona-me quando souberes de alguma coisa – pediu-lhe antes de desligar.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lily. – O teu irmão está bem?

- Não sabemos – contou-lhe rapidamente o que a mãe lhe dissera.

- Pensam que pode ter sido raptado? - Perguntou ela.

- Não é comum nas casas reais. No entanto, pode acontecer.

Lilian ficou gelada.

- Casas reais?

Tiago virou o rosto e pensou que não era desse modo que lhe queria ter contado. Mas, iria lê-lo no dia seguinte na imprensa, portanto seria melhor que fosse ele a contá-lo.

- A minha mãe é Rainha de Carpegnia – disse ele. – Isso significa que o meu irmão é príncipe.

- Príncipe? – repetiu ela, sem deixar de estar surpreendida.

- Eu sei que é uma surpresa. Oxalá tivesse mais tempo para te explicar.

- Isso quer dizer que tu também és príncipe.

- Não te zangues – pediu Tiago. – Agora não, por favor. Preciso que me ajudes a enfrentar isto.

* * *

Que não se zangasse? Precisava da sua ajuda? Como se atrevia? 

Tinha vivido debaixo do seu tecto, comido da sua comida, mentira-lhe todos estes meses e dizia-lhe que não se zangasse?

Lilian apertou os punhos de raiva até lhe doerem. Tentou acalmar as suas emoções, consciente de que o stress não era bom para o bebé. "Oh, meu Deus, o bebé … o pai do meu bebé é um príncipe."

Uma gargalhada nervosa surgiu-lhe da garganta quando pensou na cara que a sua mãe faria, quando descobrisse. Apanhar um príncipe estava muito acima das expectativas de Clarice. Mas, ela jamais o descobriria. Tiago era um mentiroso e tinha brincado com ela. Com certeza que não devia gostar assim tanto dela, se não se incomodou a dizer-lhe quem realmente era.

Ela pensava que tinha chegado muito perto dele nas ultimas semanas, pensava que realmente a amava. Mas, fora apenas um passatempo para ele. Estava a matar o tempo com uma plebeia antes de voltar para o seu castelo. Porque fingira não ter dinheiro? Agora era-lhe indiferente, não importava. Já nada lhe importava.

Lilian recuou, sem saber o que pensar e sentiu-se, de repente, muito cansada. Um príncipe. A única coisa que sabia da realeza era que os laços de sangue eram muito importante.

Laços de sangue …

"E se quiser levar o meu filho?" O medo quase a deixou sem respiração. "oh, não, o meu filho, não!"

- Lilian – chamou ele, tirando-a dos seus pensamentos.

Ela olhou para ele e viu o quanto se sentia miserável.

Desejava odiá-lo. Mas não conseguia.

Embora Tiago mal falasse de Alex, sabia que gostava muito dele. Quando ele abriu os braços, ela foi para ele e deixou-o abraçá-la.

Tinha sido um erro pensar que conseguia ser racional enquanto o reconfortava. Assim que a rodeou com os seus braços, começou a chorar.

Lágrimas por si mesma, por ele e pelo bebé que nunca teria a oportunidade de conhecer o pai.

* * *

**E cá estou eu outra vez depois de um monte de séculos sem actualizar ...**

**Perdoem-me vai? 0 **

**plix!**

**E a Lily descobre que o nosso amado e lindo Tiago é um principezinho ... lol **

**Espero que tenham gostado deste cap que é dedicado a uma pessoa (uma grande amiga) me faz rir, que me lembra que tenho que actualizar ... algo que me esqueco frequentemente ... e que me dá animo para continuar a escrever esta historia: Miss Huyu!! bjx linda!!**

**Como eu tenho pouco tempo eu nao vou responder aos vossos comentários como costumo. Apenas vou agradecer. Peço que me desculpem. **

**Entao aqui vai: **

**- sassah Potter** ( E Lilian descobriu a verdade .. de uma maneira nao muito boa ... mas enfim .. bjs)

**- Claudia** ( espero que tenhas gostado)

**- Laura** (eu acho que a sua pergunta é respondida por esse cap nao? XD)

**- Ivy Potter** ( XD eu gosto dos seus comentários!! Desculpe a demorara ... bj)

**- Thaty** (e aí? Gostaste? Bj)

**- Tainá Passos de Menezes** (Contactando a Interpol? Meu Merlin!! O que vc achou do novo cap? Bj)

**- Suzi Raupp** ( Noovaa Leitoraaaaaaa!!! eheheh XD bjx)

**- Miss Huyu** ( eu ja disse que adoro os seus comments? O cap ficou bem maior nao é? Dps diz o que achaste! E a tua dedicatória tá la em cima. Viste:P bj)

**- Maga do 4** ( opa desculpa a demora ... :( bjx)

**- Duda Drumm **( Oi!! Eu sou sempre uma atrasada .. mas enfim .. gostaste deste cap?)

**- FAFA** ( Hum eu acho que era o que vc estava pensando .. espero que tenhas gostado. Bjs)

**Próximo cap:**

_- Isto não é uma despedida – disse ele. – Voltarei._

_Era o momento de parar. Por mais que dissesse, sabia que aquele seria o ultimo momento que passariam juntos._

_Uma mulher mais fraca teria ignorado o facto de ele ter de ir ajudar o irmão, começaria a chorar e teria suplicado que ficasse. Mas Lilian nunca fora fraca. Era uma lutadora e uma sobrevivente. Aquele caso não seria uma excepção para ela._

_- Adeus Tiago._

**Bem meus queridos leitores ( isso soou um pouco ... bah deixem para lá) eu espero que vcs tenham gostado deste cap e como serem eu peço que vcs cliquem naquele botãozinho roxo lá em baixo e me deixem um comentário tá?**

**bjs**


	14. Capítulo XIII

Capitulo XIII

Eram quatro da manha e Lílian não tinha pregado olho. Passou toda a noite a pensar, imaginado um futuro para si mesma e para o seu filho. Esse futuro apresentava-se árido e vazio, sem o homem que amava.

Ouviu uma pancada na porta do quarto, antes de responder esta começou a abrir-se Não a fechava à chave, pois Tiago respeitava a sua privacidade.

Ele moveu-se silenciosamente pelo quarto e foi sentar-se ao seu lado. Cheirava a champô, sabão ou a algo que só ela cheirava nele. O cheiro era tão familiar que sentiu vontade de chorar, apesar de já ter os olhos inchados.

- O que estás a fazer no meu quarto? – perguntou, quando reuniu forças para falar, a sua voz soou mais irritada do que triste.

- Vim despedir-me – disse ele, com suavidade. – Tenho de ir para o aeroporto dentro de minutos.

Aquilo era o fim, pensou Lílian. Não teriam um "viveram felizes para sempre". Assim que Tiago saísse por aquela porta, tudo teria acabado.

Sentiu uma grande dor no coração e desejou que as coisas tivessem sido de outro modo. Se a amasse metade do que ela o amava a ele … Lílian engoliu um soluço.

Então Tiago inclinou-se e apoiou a cabeça sobre a sua barriga. Isso era o mais perto que alguma vez estaria do filho.

- Já te devia ter contado – disse, numa voz tão baixa, que lhe custou a ouvir.

- Não importa – resistiu à vontade de lhe acariciar o cabelo, pela ultima vez.

- Importa sim – disse ele. – Magoei-te e lamento-o profundamente. Não quero ir-me embora com isto entrepondo-se entre nós.

Lílian pestanejou para conter as lágrimas.

- Isto não é uma despedida – endireitou-se e mesmo na penumbra do quarto ela viu o brilho de decisão nos seu olhos – Quando encontrarmos Alex … - parou e pigarreou antes de continuar. – prometo-te que nos voltaremos a ver.

A sua voz era decidida e segura, até mesmo sincera. Ou talvez soasse assim, por ela desejar muito acreditar naquelas palavras. Mesmo assim, a ultima coisa de que precisava era de se agarrar a falsas esperanças.

- Não Tiago – disse, quase em desespero. – Não faças isto.

- O que? – perguntou ele, surpreendido.

- Não me faças promessas que ao podes cumprir – a sua voz tornava-se mais forte a cada palavra. – Despede-te simplesmente, diz que foi bom enquanto durou e dentro de uns anos pensarás em Saint Louis e em mim com carinho …

- Querida? É isso o que pensas que sinto por ti?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ouviu-se uma buzina na rua e depois outra.

- É melhore ires-te embora – disse ela, endireitando-se.

Tiago passou os dedos pelo cabelo.

- Não me quero ir embora deste modo.

Ao ver que ele não fazia nenhum gesto para sair, Lily apontou o olhar para o relógio.

- Se não te fores embora agora, perderás o teu voo.

A buzina voltou a soar e antes que se desse conta, Tiago inclinou-se sobre ela e beijou-a nos lábios.

- Isto não é uma despedida – disse ele. – Voltarei.

Era o momento de parar. Por mais que dissesse, sabia que aquele seria o ultimo momento que passariam juntos.

Uma mulher mais fraca teria ignorado o facto de ele ter de ir ajudar o irmão, começaria a chorar e teria suplicado que ficasse. Mas Lilian nunca fora fraca. Era uma lutadora e uma sobrevivente. Aquele caso não seria uma excepção para ela.

- Adeus Tiago.

_Dia 1_

_Querida Lílian, _

_Tentei telefonar-te. Mas deves ter o telemóvel desligado. Cheguei bem e tive uma reunião com o detective encarregado do caso de Alex e com a gente do FBI. Estamos à espera de um pedido de resgate. Sinto a tua falta._

_Tiago_

Lílian olhou para o correio electrónico. Chamava-lhe "querida" e dizia que sentia a falta dela. Embora não quisesse albergar esperanças, talvez, voltasse. Ao fim e ao cabo, não tinha de telefonar ou de escrever, pois não?

_Dia 30_

_Querida Lílian,_

_Poucos progressos na investigação. A polícia não sabe o que o pensar. Não há pedidos de resgate. Mas graças a Deus, o corpo também não apareceu. É como se Alex tivesse desaparecido da face da Terra. Sei que a policia está a perder as esperanças. No entanto, eu continuo convencido de que o meu irmão está vivo._

_Adorei falar contigo ontem. Obrigado por deixares que me explicasse. Espero que compreendas porque não te falei do meu passado._

_Nunca foi a minha intenção magoar-te, só espero que me consigas perdoar …_

_Lamento que tenhas mudado de casa. O apartamento era caro. No entanto, teria gostado que aceitasses o dinheiro que ofereci e que tivesses ficado. Se não for o que queres ou não gostares de onde estás, não tens de ficar …_

_Tiago._

Lílian olhou para a casinha onde vivia agora. Era velha, estava descuidada e não era o que queria. Mas ficava numa zona tranquila e a renda era baixa. Ainda faltava muito tempo para o bebé nascer. Todavia teve de se confrontar com o facto de que não seria capaz de poupar, se continuasse a pagar tanto de renda. Não estava disposta a aceitar o dinheiro de Tiago.

Os seus amigos não tinham compreendido a razão por que se mudara, era normal, porque não sabiam que estava na ruína e tinha um bebé a caminho.

_Dia 45_

_Querida Lílian,_

_Obrigado pela mensagem de correio electrónico. No entanto, não é o mesmo que falar contigo._

_Estive muito ocupado a tratar dos negócios da família nos Estados Unidos, ao mesmo tempo que trabalho com o detective que contratámos para ajudar na investigação. A polícia de Bóston está a fazer o que pode. Mas os seus recursos são limitados e o caso de Alex arrefece a cada dia que passa. Esperamos que a recompensa de um milhão de dólares contribua para alguma pista nova._

_Parece que com esse trabalho à tarde no centro comercial e a escola andas muito ocupada …_

_Tiago._

Ocupada? Lílian conteve uma gargalhada histérica.

Os amigos achavam que tinha aceite o emprego no centro comercial pelos descontos que os empregados tinham. Mas, a verdade era que tentava saldar as suas contas antes do nascimento do bebé. A tarefa tornava-se titânica.

Tinha cortado todos os gastos. Mas continuava a ser insuficiente. De vez em quando, dava-se ao luxo de beber um capuccino ou de comer um gelado, sonhando com um príncipe belo que apareceria de repente para lhe declarar o seu amor. No entanto, Lílian sabia que isso só ocorria nos contos de fada, que uma professora no mundo real não tinha direito ao final clássico.

_Dia 62_

_Querida Lílian,_

_Alex apareceu! A minha mãe está a planear celebrá-lo em casa. Está bem fisicamente. Mas, psicologicamente está bastante afectado. Não se recorda de nada destes dois últimos meses. Os médicos têm esperança de que recupere a memoria._

_Quem me dera que estivesses aqui para partilhar a minha alegria!_

_Tiago._

Quando viu Tiago na televisão, Lílian começou a chorar. Estava tão bonito e sorridente que sentira vontade de lhe telefonar e até de lhe contar sobre o bebé. Quando o telefone tocou, era ele. Pareceu-lhe coisa do destino.

_Dia 65_

_Querida Lílian,_

_Estou constantemente a pensar em ti e a perguntar-me como estás. Parece que está tudo a correr bem. Alex e eu voltamos hoje para Carpegnia._

_Esperava ter tempo para fazer um visita rápida a Saint Louis. Mas, não consegui encaixar na agenda. Espero que entendas._

_Tiago. _

"Não consegui encaixar na agenda." Os olhos de Lílian encheram-se de lágrimas e desejou atirar o ecrã do computador ao chão. Em vez disso, inspirou profundamente para se tranquilizar. Porque se zangava tanto? Já sabia que aquilo aconteceria … as promessas eram só palavras.

No entanto, como Tiago manteve contacto, ela começou a ter a esperança de que estava enganada. Agora tinha de decidir o que fazer. Não podia deixar que aparecesse no futuro e descobrisse que tinham um filho. A família era importante para ele, Lílian sabia que faria tudo o que pudesse para criar o filho em Carpegnia. Tinha os recursos e o dinheiro para fazer com que isso acontecesse.

Tinha de o afastar da sua vida, não tinha outra escolha. Tinha de proteger o seu filho.

_Dia 79_

_Lílian_

_Não queria acreditar quando recebi a tua mensagem. Porque me pedes para deixar de comunicar contigo?_

_Foi alguma coisa que disse? Foi alguma coisa que fiz? Sei que estas últimas semanas foram difíceis para ti. Mas também não foram fáceis para mim._

_Temos de falar, telefonarei às oito._

_Tiago. _

Lílian olhou para o relógio. Eram sete e cinquenta e cinco. Ainda não decidira se atenderia ou não, caso o telefone tocasse, porque não sabia o que ia dizer.

Aceitou finalmente o facto de ter sido uma distracção momentânea para ele. Fora divertido, enquanto durou. Na mensagem de correio electrónico, deixara-lhe claro que o que tinham acabara e que não o queria voltar a ver, nunca mais. O que tinham para falar?

* * *

Tiago olhou para o telefone com um nó no estômago, como se fosse um adolescente, no seu primeiro encontro. 

Ficara em choque, ao ler a ultima mensagem de correi de Lílian. Acaso não se dava conta de que ele também tinha passado mal? Estivera preocupado com o irmão, além disso sentira a falta dela de um modo que o apanhara de surpresa. Quando não estava com ela, era como se lhe faltasse uma parte de si mesmo.

Por isso tinha-se esforçado em manter o contacto. Mais de cem vezes quisera esquecer-se da investigação, saltar para um avião e procurar consolo nos seus braços. Mas, não podia fazê-lo. Devia continuar as buscas, pela sua família, pelo seu irmão. No entanto, a verdade é que, apesar das chamadas e do correio electrónico, sentia que a perdia.

Prometera a si mesmo que assim que o irmão aparecesse, voltaria a Saint Louis. Mas, não tinha contado com o seu estado psicológico. O irmão não se lembrava de nada do que lhe tinha acontecido, desde que desaparecera na rua de Bóston. Alex precisava da sua família junto dele, quando voltasse para Carpegnia e agora, com a cerimónia da Espada Sagrada a chegar, já não havia tempo. Tinha esperado que ela compreendesse. Mas, pela última mensagem, estava claro que não.

Tiago pegou no telefone e marcou o seu número, amaldiçoando o medo que sentia e recordando a si mesmo que se ela não compreendia o seu dever para com a família o seu país, não era a mulher que ele julgara que fosse.

* * *

A conversa não seguia como Lílian desejara. Tiago não queria nem ouvir falar de deixar de manterem o contacto. 

- Porque te custe tanto compreender que não quero manter o contacto contigo? – perguntou ela, tentando manter um tom razoável.

- Sei que não foi fácil estarmos separados …

- Bom, eu não reparei muito. Estive muito ocupada… - Lily respirou fundo e continuou a mentir. – Tiago, passei a página.

- Tens outro namorado? – a surpresa de Tiago era evidente. – Pensava que tu e eu …

- Ora Tiago. Volta para o mundo real – a sua voz soava muito natural. – Tu tens a tua vida e eu tenho a minha.

- Quer ver-te. – disse Tiago, como se houvesse uma ameaça nas suas palavras. – As coisas estão mais tranquilas por aqui. Não posso ir de imediato. Mas, dentro de muito pouco tempo já me posso ausentar.

"Dentro de muito pouco", que frase tão ambígua.

Podia significar um dia, uma semana ou um ano.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, Lílian pensou em como seria estar junto dele novamente: olhar para ele nos olhos, cheirar o seu perfume, sentir o seu abraço…

- Podemos falar – disse ele, como se tivesse acreditado ver uma possibilidade. – Poderia…

- Não. – a negativa saiu dos seus lábios como uma bala. Sabia que não podia ser. – Não te quero voltar a ver Tiago. Nem agora, nem dentro de umas semanas. Nunca mais!

* * *

**Fim do capítulo.**

**Não me matem please! Pela demora e por acabar o cap assim!**

**Mas era necessário!**

**Eu queria dedicar este cap a Miss Huyu, amiga e irmã de todas as horas. Que está sempre pronta a me ouvir e a me aturar :p**

**Bem respondendo às reviews:**

**Thaty**: Oi! Desculpe a demora xD Ainda não é desta vez que Tiago descobre que Lily está grávida :p Espero que gostes deste capítulo! Bjs

**Srta Pontas**: Hey! Não, não vai passar anos depois. Eles logo logo vão voltar a esta juntos. Sim o bebé é o Harry xD. Desculpe a demora do novo cap. Espero que gostes. E não te esqueças de comentar tá? bjs

**Cla.V:** Oi! Ainda bem que gostaste da fic! orgulhosa Gostaste deste cap?

**Cláudia:** Olá! xD não te preocupes, eles não ficaram separados durante muito tempo. Este cap ficou um pouco triste… não me mates please :p comenta tá? bjs

**sassah Potter:** Oie! Opa, quase adivinhaste o resto da história :p espero que tenhas gostado deste cap. Bjs

**Mary M Evans:** Olá!! Eheheh nova leitora! _"olhos brilhando"_ Ainda bem que gostas xD É mesmo Tiago é um príncipe perfeito _"suspira"_ Ainda mais na nova fic que eu estou a fazer… Ela vai ser uma óptima rainha mesmo. Todos vão gostar dela. Espero que não te tenha desapontado … o cap não ficou mau pois não? Ai desculpa a demora … comenta tá? bjx

**Mel.Bel.louca:** Oieeeeeee! Apaixonaste-te pela minha fic?_ "olhos brilhando"_ Bigada! Espero que gostes deste cap. Bjs

**Ivy Potter**: fiquei a me sentir culpada … por o outro cap te ter posto a chorar … é o Dumbledore de médico foi de mais… eu não consegui evitar _"sorriso traquina"_ Sim Tiago soltou "casas reais" sem queres, mas ele ia-lhe contar de qualquer forma. Bem espero que gostes deste cap. Não te esqueças de comentar tá? Bjx

**Miss Huyu**: Olá! Ainda bem que gostas. Minha maninha fofinha xD Eu já disse que amo as tuas reviews? Simplesmente fazem-me ficar com um sorriso durante o resto do dia xD Bem aqui está a parte que te faltava do cap. Não me mates tá? "_risos"_ Espero que tenhas gostado. Bjs

**DeH:** Oi! xD Obrigada!! Espero que tenhas gostado deste cap. Bjs

**Reviewer**: Eheh algum tempo que esperava que alguém fizesse essa pergunta xD. Ok, vamos com calma tá? Eu não estou a trocar a minha língua materna. Eu apenas uso Lílian, porque sempre achei que Lily era um apelido. Eu sou muito difícil de convencer e quando meto uma ideia na cabeça é difícil que alguém ma consiga tira. E como eu tb sou meia esquisita, não uso o nome James. Eu simplesmente sou apaixonada pelo nome Tiago, desde pequena. E por isso uso-o nas minhas fics, apesar de ser Portuguesa, algo de que tenho muito orgulho. Bem espero que gostes deste cap. E que não me leves a mal, como eu tb não te levei. Bjs

**Lely xD**: Oi! Desculpa a demora. Está aqui o novo capítulo. Espero que gostes! E não te esqueças de comentar ta? xD Bjs

**No próximo capítulo:**

" - Vai procurá-la. Põe-te de joelhos e diz-lhe que és o ser mais miserável à face da terra.

- Talvez seja tarde de mais.

- Nunca é tarde de mais. – disse Alex. - O que um príncipe quer, o príncipe tem."

**Eu quero comentários, ok?? xD**

**Bjs**


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

Ver Tiago na televisão deixou-a especialmente melancólica. Bebeu um gole de refrigerante e olhou para o relógio da parede do café.

Segundo as noticias, a cerimónia de escolha do futuro governante de Carpégnia era no fim-de-semana. Dignatários de toda a Europa iriam assistir ao evento e especulava-se sobre se Tiago seria o escolhido.

Passara um mês desde a última vez que tinham falado. Continuava a sentir a falta dele. Mas, tinha feito o que era necessário para se proteger e ao seu filho.

Lílian pôs as mãos sobre a sua barriga, cada dia mais proeminente. Cada vez custava-lhe mais a ocultar a sua gravidez. Evitava os amigos e quando encontrava alguém, dizia-lhes que decidira começar a vestir roupa de Verão, solta e confortável. Até então tinha resultado. No entanto, o truque não iria durar muito mais tempo. Teria de lhes dizer que estava grávida. Decidira dizer que o pai era o homem que conhecera em Chicago, a quem não esperava voltar a ver.

Embora ela e Tiago tenham dançado juntos na festa, partiram separados.

Doía-lhe a alma cada vez que se recordava das palavras de aborrecimento e de desilusão que tinham trocado por telefone. Mas, ela sabia que era melhor. Tinha de lhe deixar claro que nada o esperava em Saint Louis. Este era o único modo de se garantir de que não voltaria lá.

- Sinto muito chegar tarde. – disse Clarice, muito esbelta no seu fato de linho amarelo. . O trânsito estava horrível. Espero não ter te feito esperar muito.

Lily sorriu. Tinha desejado que a sua mãe não comparecesse ao encontro, assim poderia atrasar a notícia de que ia ter um bebé, era esse o motivo por que ia, almoçar juntas. Lílian achava que os seus pais deviam ser os primeiros a saber.

- Já estava a ficar com fome. – admitiu Lílian. – Mas, o empregado trouxe-me uns aperitivos.

Clarice olhou para o prato meio vazio e depois para a filha.

- Querida, tens de te recordar que já não és tão jovem quanto isso. Deves tomar cuidado com o que comes, se não queres acabar como Marlene. Além disso, não encontrarás homem que queira estar contigo.

Marlene era a irmã de Clarice, que lutava contra o excesso de peso desde que Lily a conhecia. Pelas palavras da sua mãe, deduziu que a roupa larga não ocultava de todo a sua figura.

- Não estou interessada em homens – disse Lílian.

Era um movimento calculado. Sabia que dizer isso à frente da mãe era como provocar um touro com um pano vermelho.

- Não estás interessada? O que estás a dizer? Claro que estás interessada. Só tens trinta anos. Estás na flor da idade, estás …

- Estou grávida.

Clarice engasgou-se com as suas palavras e ficou branca como o cal. Lílian ficou em silêncio para lhe dar tempo de assimilar a notícia.

- Tens a certeza? – perguntou finalmente Clarice.

- Sim. Estou no sexto mês.

- Só me dizes agora? – os olhos de Clarice deitavam faíscas. – Quem mais sabe?

- Ninguém. – disse Lily. – És a primeira pessoa a saber.

- E o pai?

- Ele não tem nada a ver com isto. – respondeu ela, abanando a cabeça.

- Quem é? – perguntou a mãe, com os olhos semicerrados.

- Não o conheces – tinha praticado a resposta, mas, mesmo assim, as palavras travaram na sua boca.

- Nunca te saíste bem a mentir. – a mãe calou-se e depois sorriu. – É o Tiago Potter, não é?

- Tiago? – Lily esbugalhou os olhos.

- Tenho de te dizer que adoro a ideia de ter um príncipe como genro. – disse Clarice, radiante de satisfação.

- Sinto muito. Mas, não é ele. Tiago é muito bonito e reconheço que gostava dele. Mas não dormimos juntos, enquanto viveu na minha casa.

Era quase verdade. Até ao ouvido critico de Lílian lhe soou sincero.

O sorriso da mãe desapareceu.

- Então quem é?

- Já te disse que não conheces. – repetiu Lílian.

- Não acredito – uma expressão de horror invadiu-lhe o rosto. – Não me digas que é esse teu amigo do liceu!

A mãe nunca gostara de Sirius.

- Sirius e eu somos só amigos. O pai é um homem que conheci em Chicago, no casamento de Anne. Foi só uma aventura de uma noite.

- É rico? – o brilho voltou aos seus olhos. – Até se for casado, estas coisas podem-se resolver.

- Tu sabes que eu nunca me relacionaria com um homem casado! – gritou Lily.

- É verdade – a mãe olhou para ela. – Disseste-me que era solteiro.

- Quando te disse isso?

- Quando voltaste do casamento. Disseste-me que tinhas dançado e falado com um homem que não tinha emprego e que era amigo de Arthur Weasley.

A mãe franziu o nariz e Lílian deu um salto.

Como se poda ter esquecido de que contara isso à sua mãe? Se desse essa informação a outras pessoas, não seria difícil de pensarem que se referia a Tiago.

- Sarah disse que entrevistara Tiago em Chicago quando foi ao casamento. – Lílian olhava fixamente para a sua mãe. E é amigo de Arthur Weasley e não tinha emprego, embora isso agora não importe.

- Pois na altura importou-te. – replicou Lily. – Disseste que não era suficientemente bom para mim.

Clarice riu-se como se aquilo fosse muito divertido.

- Isso era ante de saber que era príncipe e que tinha fortuna.

- Temos sempre de falar em dinheiro, não é? – Lílian sentiu-se desiludida e as suas palavras saíram amargas.

- Querida, isto não é justo. – disse, dando umas palmadinhas na mão da filha, como se tivesse três anos e não trinta. – O teu pai e eu só queremos o melhor para ti.

- O melhor para mim não é um homem que não me ama. – as emoções de Lily estavam prestes a rebentar. – Não me importa quanto dinheiro tem, quero alguém que esteja comigo porque me ama e não por obrigação. Percebes?

Clarice assentiu. Contudo, Lílian não se convenceu.

- Por isso, embora saibas quem é o pai do meu filho, não vais contar a ninguém. – continuou Lily.

- Achas que faria algo com tão pouco tacto? Devias ter mais fé na tua mãe.

Lílian inclinou-se sobre a mesa.

- Nem uma palavra, a ninguém.

- Está bem – prometeu Clarice, evidentemente desgostosa. – Mas acho que estás a ser muito parva.

- Parva ou não, é o que eu quero. Ainda bem que posso contar com o teu apoio.

* * *

As esplanadas do café da vila estavam desertas. Era muito tarde para almoçar e muito cedo para jantar. Mas, para Tiago e para Alex, a solidão era uma mudança bem recebida, comparada com a actividade do castelo. 

Os preparativos para a cerimónia de sexta feira estavam no auge. No entanto, desde que Lílian lhe dissera que não o queria mais voltar a ver, Tiago parecia ter perdido o entusiasmo.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Alex.

- Ao que te referes? – perguntou Tiago, bebendo um gole de cerveja.

- Desde que voltaste dos Estados Unidos que não és o mesmo – disse Alex. – Não deves estar preocupado com a cerimónia, visto que toda a gente pensa que serás escolhido.

- Isso é só especulação de imprensa – protestou o irmão.

Tiago sabia que a sua mãe ficara surpreendida com a sua capacidade de viver pelos seus próprios meios e como tinha lidado com a história do rapto do irmão em Bóston. Mesmo assim, nada estava garantido, e se não recebesse a Espada, o mundo não iria parar por isso. Aqueles meses ensinaram a Tiago que havia coisas mais importantes do que governar um país.

- Como Sua Alteza Real queira. – fez uma reverencia exagerada, antes de se começar a rir. – Bom, conta-me como é ela. Quem é? Conheço-a?

Tiago sorriu. Não gostava de interrogatórios. Contudo, os olhos do irmão voltaram a brilhar. Isso era importante para ele.

- É uma professora e partilhamos a casa em Saint Louis.

"E sinto muito a sua falta", acrescentou para si.

O seu olhar perdeu-se pela rua empedrada e pelas lojas minúsculas de estilistas de renome. Podia imaginar Lily ali, a entrar e a sair das lojas com sacos cheios até cima, corada de alegria. Nesse momento sentiu uma pontada de dor no coração.

- Como se chama?

Tiago suspirou e olhou para o irmão.

- Não importa. – disse. – Deixou-me. Disse-me que não me quer voltar a ver.

Em vez de se rir do irmão, por poder estar a perder o jeito com as mulheres, Alex encostou-se à sua cadeira, pensativo.

- Porque achas que o fez?

Era o que Tiago se tinha estado a perguntar a si mesmo. Depois, da última conversa, deu-se conta de que ela procurara a discussão. Mas, continuava sem saber o motivo.

. A única coisa que posso dizer é que talvez ela pensasse que não era importante para mim – disse Tiago. – Talvez me tenha deixado antes de ser eu a fazê-lo.

Depois da experiência com Amus Diggory, aquilo tinha lógica.

- E tem importância? – perguntou Alex.

- Não lhe prometi nada. – disse Tiago, mais para si mesmo, - porque sabia que partiria, assim que o Verão acabasse.

Alex bebeu um gole da sua cerveja.

- Então foi só sexo?

- Não foi só isso! – exclamou Tiago, pousando o copo com força na mesa. Não podia negar que a gostava de a beijar, e, ao recordar a noite que passaram juntos, o sangue acelarou-lhe nas veias. No entanto, tinham partilhado algo mais do que prazer físico.

- Amava-a. – disse, com ferocidade. – Ainda a amo. – As palavras ressoaram no ambiente. O facto de o admitir perante Alex, e perante si mesmo, fez com que o sentimento parecesse mais real.

Não estranhou que a vida se tivesse tornado vazia quando saiu de Saint Louis, até ao facto de poder ser nomeado rei já não tinha a mesma importância para ele. Faltava-lhe algo. Sem ela, sentia-se incompleto.

- Se a amas – perguntou Alex, - porque não está aqui contigo?

- Não lhe pedi que viesse. Quando nos disseram que tinhas desaparecido, fui imediatamente para Bóston. Então, a bola de neve começou a crescer até se tornar no que está agora. – passou os dedos pelo cabelo num gesto de frustração. Olhando para o passado, apercebeu-se de que deveria ter falado com ela, assim que encontraram Alex.

- Então vai procurá-la. Põe-te de joelhos e diz-lhe que és o ser mais miserável à face da terra.

- Talvez seja tarde de mais.

- Nunca é tarde de mais. – disse Alex. - O que um príncipe quer, o príncipe tem.

A arrogância de Alex despertou um sorriso no rosto de Tiago. Quando eram pequenos, acreditavam que o mundo era deles e que podiam fazer dele o que quisessem.

* * *

Desta vez Tiago não só abriria mão da sua honra para conseguir o que queria, como também do seu coração. 

Lílian abriu a porta. Quando os seus olhos pousaram em Tiago, o seu sorriso desapareceu do rosto.

- O que fazes aqui?

Estava linda com umas calças de algodão e uma t-shirt, que teve de resistir à tentação de a abraçar, de aspirar o seu cheiro e de sentir a suavidade do seu cabelo no seu rosto.

- Posso entrar?

Ela não se mexeu um milímetro.

- Não creio que seja boa ideia.

- Voei imensas horas para te vir ver. – disse ele. – Tenho a certeza de que tens uns minutos livres.

Os seus olhos brilharam como esmeraldas e viu que estava muito pálida.

- Foi a minha mãe que te telefonou?

Tiago encolheu os olmbros. Deram-lhe um recado para que telefonasse a Clarice antes de apanhar o avião. Tinha tentado, porem sem sucesso.

- Não falei com a tua mãe desde que sai de Saint Louis. Devia tê-lo feito?

Embora a expressão de Lily permanecesse inalterável, Tiago receou que não tivesse acreditado nele.

- Tens de te ir embora.

- Só me irei embora, depois de conversarmos.

- Então fala.

Tiago não conseguia acreditar. O degrau de cimento não era o lugar para o que tinha a dizer. Contudo, parecia não ter outra opção.

- Porque vieste Tiago? – perguntou Lily, ao ver que não dizia nada. – Julguei que te tinha deixado claro que não te queria voltar a ver.

- Vim pedir que te cases comigo – Tiago tirou o anel do bolso e ajoelhou-se. – Lílian, por favor, dá-me a honra de seres minha mulher.

* * *

**Fim do penúltimo Cap!!**

**È verdade a história está quase a acabar xD Só vai haver mais dois capítulos, o ultimo e o epilogo e ambos bastante pequenos, aviso desde já :p**

**Mas e agora … o que vocês acharam deste capítulo?**

**Respondendo às reviews.**

**Zia Black:** Hey! É eu sou má :p mas peço desculpas por ter terminado o cap anterior daquela maneira. Mas precisava… assim o Tiago "acordou" lol xD ::cora:: obrigado! Espero que gostes deste capítulo. Bjs

**Sassah potter**: Oie! É coitadinha dela .. mas mas tudo vai ficar bem :p e o seu desejo foi atendido não? Eu disse que você tinha adivinhado lol ele pediu-a em casamento antes de saber que Lily estava grávida como ficou a cena? Comenta please! Bjs

**Shelly Malfoy:** Olá!! Mais uma nova leitora! Bem vinda ::abraça:: o ultimo cap fê-la chorar ::arregala os olhos:: Sério? Eu costumo demorar a actualizar, mas como só vão haver mais dois capítulos bem pequenos agora vai ser bem rápido :p gostaste deste cap? Bjs

**Mary M Evans: **Olá! Sim! Os dois estão próximos de um final feliz :p Vai tudo acabar bem no final, vais ver. Desculpe mesmo a demora … :( ahh eu sempre respondo às pessoas que me mandam reviews! \o/ Contigo não iria ser diferente. Espero que comentes este cap xD Bjs

**maga do 4: **Oie! Espero que este cap te volte a animar o dia xD Gostaste? Bjs

**NadeshikoAmamya: **Oi! Desculpa a demora do outro cap! É que eu fui passar uns meses de férias em França e esqueci-me do caderno de anotações onde tenho a fic feita e tal… Bem mas aqui está o novo cap. Espero que gostes! Comenta please xD bjs

**DeH: **Olá! Sorry mesmo pela demorara do cap anterior … que tal ficou? Ohhh o Tiago de joelhos em frente à Lily xD que lindoooooooo Bjs

**Susaninha: **olá! Leste 14 caps seguidos ::arregala os olhos:: Meu Merlin! xD Obrigada. O ele vai leva-la com certeza :p EU AMO A TRILOGIA HERANÇA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL é linda ::olhos brilhando:: Hum, já está quase a acabar, só falta mais um cap e depois o epilogo… e estou ansiosa com a extreia da minha nova fic … tenho medo que ninguém goste … :( Bjs e fica bem!

**Thaty:** Oie! Acho que desta vez não demorei muito p espero que tenhas gostado deste cap! Beijos

**Miss Huyu: **Oie Maninha ::abraça:: mereces todas as dedicatórias que eu faço para ti :p Ohh eu sempre vou esperar pelas tuas reviews! Ansiosamente xD é o Tiago é mesmo lerdo quando quer, ai ai se não fosse o Alex … o que seria da Lily e do Harryzinho? Lol espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo :p Bjs fofos

**Nise Potter: **Hey! Acho que eles não vão sofrer por mais muito tempo xD gostaste do cap? Comenta please! Bjs

**Diana P. Black: **Oi ::contente po ter ganho uma nova leitora:: Tudo bem? Hum, o português não é muito diferente, tem algumas palavras e tal, mas é quase igual :p espero que não tenhas dificuldade em compreender algumas palavras. Se não souberes o significado de alguma podes me perguntar na boa! xD Eu no inicio tinha dificuldade em compreender o vosso português, mas agora estou bem, quer dizer tb já leio fics à cerca de 3 anos e todas foram brasileiras. Vocês têm autores extraordinários alguns me que inspiram até! Bem espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo! O meu msn está no meu profile. Adiciona-me :p eu não o consigo por aqui, lol, da erro ... Bjs

**No próximo capitulo ….**

" – Não vou a lado nenhum – disse. – Pelo menos, não até aceitares casar comigo.

- Não é necessário, Tiago – disse ela, falando cada vez mais alto. – Eu não sou como a mulher do teu amigo Peter. Sei que a minha mãe morreria se me ouvisse dizer isto. No entanto, não quero estar com um homem que está comigo por obrigação e não por amor, por muito dinheiro que tenha."

**Bem, espero que todos comentem e que continuem a acompanhar a fic! **

**O meu msn está no meu profile para o caso de alguém me querer adicionar :p eu às vezes sou boazinha e passo algumas cenas dos caps que ainda não foram postados xD **

Se alguém me adicionar, por favor avise que é daqui :p

Bjs e até ao próximo Cap!


	16. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

A cara de Lily expressou um vendaval de emoções e Tiago reconheceu a mulher que amava, sem máscara.

- Acho que vou dizer não – disse ela. – Obrigada, de qualquer modo.

- "Obrigada, de qualquer modo"? – perguntou Tiago, levantando-se de um salto. – Pedi-te em casamento!

- E eu disse-te que não – disse ela, levantando o queixo.

- Isto não faz sentido.

- Porquê? Por não cair aos teus pés e agradecer ao Rei de Carpegnia a sua gratidão?

A amargura do seu tom surpreendeu-o tanto como as suas palavras.

- Do que estás a falar?

- A minha mãe falou contigo, não foi? – perguntou ela, apertando os lábios. – Quebrou a promessa que me fez.

Tiago não fazia ideia do que a mãe de Lílian tinha a ver com aquilo. No entanto, esperava que Lily a deixasse de lado e se concentrasse neles os dois.

Não quero falar da tua mãe. – disse Tiago. – Quero falar de nós. Estou aqui porque te amo e porque quero casar-me contigo.

- Pára de mentir – os olhos dela deitavam faíscas e tinha os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo. – Sei que só vieste pelo bebé. Os dois sabemos.

- Bebé? – Tiago demorou um pouco a assimilar o significado das palavras de Lily. Começou a pensar, procurando o momento na sua memória. Naquela manhã, no hotel Lílian insistira que não havia problema e que não podia ficar grávida. Parecia tão segura que confiou nas suas palavras e não tinha voltado a pensar no assunto.

Contudo, agora recordava-se dos episódios de fadiga, dos desmaios, dos enjoos…

Respirou fundo e reparou na sua barriga. Se não soubesse, não teia reparado. A t-shirt era muito grande e escondia muito. Mas, ali estava.

Apertou o queixo. Como lhe pudera esconder algo do género? Ele era o pai e merecia sabê-lo.

Tiago olhou para ela nos olhos.

- Quando me irias contar?

Ela levantou o queixo, num gesto desafiante, e continuou em silêncio. Ele compreendeu-o nesse momento.

- Não me pensavas contar pois não? Este seria o teu pequeno segredo.

- É meu filho – disse ela. – Não tem nada a ver contigo.

- Enganas-te – replicou Tiago, com uma voz dura. – Tem tudo a ver comigo.

- Eu gostaria que te fosses embora.

Os olhos faiscavam. No entanto, o tremor da sua voz fazia com que esta perdesse firmeza. Tiago deu-se conta do que tinha feito: deixara-a enfrentar sozinha aquela situação.

Estivera sozinha toda a sua vida, devido ao comportamento dos seus pais, e ele não se comportara melhor do que eles. Não lhe contar do bebé não tina desculpa. Mas, o que ele fizera, também não.

– Não vou a lado nenhum – disse. – Pelo menos, não até aceitares casar comigo.

- Não é necessário, Tiago – disse ela, falando cada vez mais alto. – Eu não sou como a mulher do teu amigo Peter. Sei que a minha mãe morreria se me ouvisse dizer isto. No entanto, não quero estar com um homem que está comigo por obrigação e não por amor, por muito dinheiro que tenha.

- Obrigação?

- Sim, obrigação. – repetiu Lily. – Queres ficar comigo por causa do teu sentido de honra.

Tiago franziu o sobrolho:

- Amo-te.

- Vieste porque a minha mãe te telefonou e te disse que estava grávida.

- Quantas vezes tenho de te dizer que não falei com a tua mãe desde que saí de Saint Louis? Não sabia nada da tua gravidez até me dizeres.

Lílian ficou imóvel. A sua surpresa parecia verdadeira e o seu olhar sincero. Por outro lado a sua mãe prometera ficar de boca fechada…

- Para tua informação, a razão porque quero estar contigo é porque te amo. – continuou Tiago.

- Se me amasses, terias voltado há mais tempo.

- Tinha de estar em Bóston.

- Não estou a falar de Bóston – disse Lílian. – Porém, do mês passado, depois do teu irmão aparecer.

- Tens razão – disse ele. – Devia ter vindo resolver as coisas. Mas tu disseste que não me querias voltar a ver, que fui só uma aventura e que estavas farta de mim…

Ela corou. Mas, não disse nada.

- Mesmo assim, não te devia ter dado ouvidos. Devia ter-te deixado claro que és o mais importante da minha vida. – Tiago pôs-lhe as mãos sobre os braços e olhou para ela. – Estive cego e fui um estúpido, mereço que me odeies para sempre. Sou pior do que um verme.

Os seus lábios formaram um sorriso leve.

Nunca tinha visto Tiago ajoelhado. No entanto era muito enternecedor.

- Mas espero que não o faças …

- Nunca conseguiria odiar-te – sussurrou ela sabendo que era verdade.

- Amo-te, Lily. – disse ele, dando um passo para a frente para lhe pegar nas mãos. – Quero que sejas minha esposa. A minha vida não ficaria completa se não te tiver ao meu lado.

- E o bebé?

- É o prémio extra. – o seu enterneceu-se. – De facto, já te tinha imaginado com minha e com o nosso filho nos braços.

O seu coração começava a palpitar ao ritmo de uma música celestial.

- A sério que me amas?

- Sim. – e ao olhar para os seus olhos, as suas dúvidas dissiparam-se. – Se me deres a oportunidade, demonstrar-te-ei isso todos os dias, a cada hora, a cada minuto, durante o resto da minha vida.

- Sabes se nos casarmos, a minha mãe pensará que ouvi o seu conselho e apanhei um príncipe.

- Deixa-a ter as suas fantasias – disse Tiago, afastando-lhe uma madeixa ruiva da cara. – Nós viveremos a nossa.

Nesse momento, a felicidade pareceu algo ao alcance da sua mão.

- Oh, Tiago! Estou a sonhar?

Ele abraçou-a e sorriu.

- Se for um sonho, não quero acordar nunca mais.

- Amo-te, Tiago.

- Então, casa comigo – disse ele. – Diz que queres partilhar a tu vida comigo e prometo-te que seremos felizes para sempre.

- Sempre adorei finais felizes – murmurou Lily, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Enquanto ele se aproximava para a beijar, o bebé mexeu-se no seu interior. Lily apercebeu-se de que o conto de fadas acabava de começar…

* * *

**Fim do capitulo!**

**Desculpem a demora mais uma vez! Okay, isto virou rotina e vocês já devem estar habituados a estas demoras não? LOl mas esperar nunca é bom e eu sei por experiencia própria … e infelizmente este é o ultimo cap… a fic chegou ao fim … só falta o Epilogo e a fic está encerrada. Mas novos projectos viram e eu espero que vocês continuem a acompanhar xD**

**Respondendo às ver:**

**Zia Black:** Oi! Que bom que gostaste! feliz Desculpa a demora :( … mas mesmo assim espero que tenhas gostado desde cap! Bjs

**BaBi Bouvier:** Oi! O Tiago é LINDO mesmo! Eu quero um para mim!! Quer dizer eu prefiro mesmo é o Sirius, mas um Tiago servia. Ai ai… gostaste da reacção dele? Comenta please! Bjs

**Shelly Malfoy:** Olá! Tudo bem? Sorry pela demora. Eu prometo que o epilogo virá um dia desdes já! (lol, já o tenho feito) Espero que tenhas gostado desde capitulo xD. E a reacção dele … poderia ter sido pior não? Ou melhor … i don't know… Bjx

**Nadeshiko Amamya:** Ai Ai! (esconde) desculpa a demora! Sorry sorry sorry! Eu sei que fui má! Me perdoa? O que achaste deste cap? Bjs

**Maga do 4: **Eu amei saber que o cap anterior tinha alegrado o teu dia! Espero que este faça o mesmo lol xD Oh a Lily não é cabeça dura … bem, talvez um poucoo… O James é lindo, fofo … tudo não é? E é meu!! Lol Tens razão… eu tb ueria um homem desses … meu merlin … Bem, até ao ultimo cap! Bjs

**Thaty.** Oi! Tudo bem? Espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo! Bjs

**Nah M.: **Sério? Foste capaz de ler a história toda de uma vez? Lol eu não sei se conseguiria … ainda bem que gostaste xD Desculpa pela demora. E Please comente tá? Bjs

**Mary M Evans:** Olá!! Os sinos da igreja estão próximos xD Espero não tenhas ficado chateado comigo por demorar tanto … Neste cap tudo se ajeitou… e o que achaste? Ficou bom, no gostaste … aceito criticas xD Bjs

**Susaninha:** Ola! Não te tenho visto no msn … ou sou eu que ando desaparecida lol. Ainda bem que gostaste daquelas fics! Se quiseres eu mando-te mais dps ). Esse cap foi lamechas para ti? LOL espero que tenhas gostado! Bjs

**Ivy Potter:** Oi! É mesmo já está quase no fim … só falta o epilogo agora… God depois de um ano e tal … eu nem acredito que finalmente está no fim … Espero que tenhas gostado deste cap! Comenta please! Bjs

**sassah potter:** Oie! Tudo bem? Desculpa pela demora! Não foi de propósito! Juro! Como ficou o cap? Bjs

**Miss Huyu:** MANINHAAAAAA (dá pulinhos) Juro que eu amo as tuas rev! Elas alegram o meu dia! O que é mais divertido é que estou a falar contigo no msn enquanto respondo aqui! xD. O Alex é exclusividade minha viu? LOL Tinha de ser ele a fazer o Tiago tomar consciência do que realmente queria, ou seja a Lily. Não chora não! Se não eu choro tb! Mais fics viram e tu até já sabes quais são ) Ahh e não precisa gritar para eu actualizar não tá? O meu ouvido ficou a doer lol brincadeira. Espero que tenhas gostado deste cap! Bjs, mana.

**Tainá Passos de Menezes**: Oi! Tudo bem? Gostaste da reacção de Tiago? O que achaste do cap? Desculpa pela demora! É eu tenho um outro projecto, na verdade agora são dois xD e eu adoraria que tu tb os acompanhasses como fizeste com estes :p. Bem até! Bjs

**E como eu sou má não vou colocar um trecho do epílogo! Logo, logo vocês o verão com os vossos próprios olhos xD ele já está feito, mas eu só posto quando receber muitas REVIEWS!!!**

**Por isso façam uma autora feliz e comentem tá? E vocês terão o epilogo em troca LOL (riso maldoso)**

**Bjs**


End file.
